L'Arcadia et le Dragon d'Emeraude
by Emerys08
Summary: La guerre avait prit fin et il avait été trahit par ceux en qui il avait le plus confiance. Il ne se doutait pas que cette trahison l'amènerait vers une vrai famille, composé de quarante pirates, un chat, un oiseau et un Capitaine. Lorsque l'espoir rencontre la liberté, tout devient possible.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde,

Et oui, encore un cross over, celui-ci m'est venue après avoir vu la série d'Harlock, the Endless Odyssee.

Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

Je remercie **Gulian**, qui a accepté de me corriger et qui va me suivre tout au long de cette fic

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1

L'expédition archéologique avançait prudemment dans ce qui avait été autrefois les sous sol d'un vieux château en Ecosse. L'homme de tête était un brillant archéologue, du nom de Brian Thorn, talentueux mais également froid envers les autres. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui l'intéressait : ses découvertes archéologiques. Le deuxième homme était plus jeune et plus jovial, Adam Kreik était Biologiste et avait eut la chance de croiser M. Thorn au bon moment pour pouvoir participer à l'expédition. Enfin le dernier membre ou plutôt la dernière membre était géologue et s'appelait Lucy Kane. Comme son patron, M. Thorn, qu'elle suivait comme son ombre, elle était d'une nature froide envers tous.

L'expédition avait été mise en place par M. Thorn à la suite de la découverte d'une tablette, relatant la présence d'une source d'énergie inépuisable ou presque qui serait caché dans le château et M. Thorn voulait mettre la main sur cette énergie.

- Attention où vous mettez les pieds, recommanda Adam, ca glisse.

Il offrit un sourire qui se voulait charmeur à Lucy, ce faisant il ne remarqua pas la pièce branlante sur laquelle il posa le pied. Il chuta alors lourdement sous le regard indifférent de la jeune femme et celui agacé de Thorn.

Ils durent faire preuve de patience, car ils fouillèrent le château pendant des mois, cherchant un passage secret oublié, un couloir qui aurait été muré ou une porte dérobée. Il fallut une nouvelle maladresse d'Adam, pour qu'ils découvrent finalement une pièce dissimulée sans vraiment l'être.

Thorn eut un large sourire en entrant dans la salle. Il s'avança avec précaution et trouva au fond de celle-ci un énorme cristal noir et vert. Il s'approcha de ce dernier et posa avec prudence sa main dessus. A sa grande surprise, le cristal n'était pas froid mais dégageait une douce chaleur.

Le cristal fut alors transporté dans un laboratoire pour y être étudié, mais sans grand résultat. A la plus grande déception de Thorn, il leur fut impossible d'en tirer la moindre source d'énergie ainsi que de le briser pour pouvoir étudier de plus petits échantillons. Thorn, dépité, le vendit à un musée quelconque sans savoir que la source d'énergie dont parlaient les légendes n'était pas le cristal mais ce qui était dissimulé à l'intérieur.

Cinq an plus tard – Année 3004

Localisation – Nébuleuse du Dragon.

L'Arcadia voguait sur la mer du dessus, à la recherche d'un cargo à piller, leurs propres réserves étaient devenues dangereusement basses.

- Capitaine, navire à bâbord ! Annonça Yattaran.

Le premier lieutenant de l'Arcadia, génie reconnu et féru de maquette en tout genre, était un homme un peu enrobé et portant des lunettes ronde. Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule en direction du fauteuil plongé dans la pénombre.

- Faites un scan du vaisseau ! ordonna l'homme d'une voix grave.

Le Lieutenant se retourna vers la console et fit un scanner complet de l'appareil qui se trouvait à plusieurs spatio-kilomètres de leur position. Il eut un léger sourire lorsque le scan lui révéla la présence de nourriture et surtout d'alcool. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le Capitaine avec un large sourire. L'homme se leva alors de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la barre qui se trouvait devant lui. Kei, le second lieutenant de l'Arcadia se tourna alors vers l'intercom :

- Tout le monde regagne son poste ! Commanda la jeune femme, on passe à l'abordage.

- Et soyez motivés ! Enchaina Yattaran, le Capitaine est à la barre. Faites lui honneur !

L'Arcadia s'activa alors et fondit sur sa proie. Rapidement, l'équipage du cargo se rendit au grand dam de certains qui auraient aimé plus d'action. Ils investirent alors le vaisseau et commencèrent à charger ce qui pouvait l'être sur l'Arcadia. Le Capitaine, ayant accompagné ses hommes, les observa faire sous le regard effrayé de l'équipage.

- Capitaine, vous devriez venir voir ça, fit la voix de Kei, a travers l'intercom.

Harlock fronça les sourcils et s'avança rapidement à travers les coursives jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit où étaient attroupés bon nombre de ses hommes. En le voyant arriver, ceux-ci s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Le Capitaine se figea alors en voyant l'énorme cristal qui était entreposé dans la salle, il devait bien faire deux mètre de haut pour un mètre de large.

- Que fait-on Capitaine ? demanda l'un de ces hommes.

Harlock s'approcha prudemment de la pierre noire et verte, avant de l'observer avec plus d'attention.

- Prenez-la si vous voulez ! fit une voix apeuré depuis l'entrée de la salle.

C'était la Capitaine du cargo qui avait courageusement parlé.

- Cette pierre ne m'a apporté que des malheurs, reprit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Aussitôt, de nombreux murmures s'élevèrent parmi les hommes du Capitaine Harlock. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait d'une pierre maudite à bord de l'Arcadia, mais Harlock n'était pas de cet avis, une impression étrange le taraudait. Il n'aurait su dire ce qu'il se passait, si ce n'est qu'il n'avait ressenti ça qu'avec l'ordinateur central de l'Arcadia.

- Ce qui est maudit pour mes ennemis, me sera béni, souffla le Capitaine, faisant taire ses hommes. Qu'on l'emmène ! Ordonna-t-il

Les membres de l'équipage ne protestèrent pas. Ils se mirent à plusieurs pour porter le cristal jusque dans la soute de l'Arcadia. Puis le vaisseau pirate s'éloigna, arrachant un soupir de soulagement à l'équipage du cargo qui se voyait déjà mort.

Ce soir là, alors que la majorité de l'équipage de l'Arcadia était endormie, hormis les malchanceux qui étaient de quart, le Capitaine somnolait dans sa cabine au doux son de la harpe de Mimee. Il aimait passer du temps avec sa veille amie. Elle ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire, elle était d'excellent conseil et savait respecter son silence comme personne. De plus, sa présence l'apaisait, lorsqu'elle était là, il n'avait plus besoin d'être le capitaine de l'Arcadia. Néanmoins, ce soir là elle prit la parole de sa douce voix :

- Ce cristal m'effraye, révéla la Juracienne.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harlock en faisant tourner son bourbon dans son verre.

- Il y a quelque chose de puissant dans cette pierre, répondit-elle. Quelque chose qui pourrait être une menace pour l'Arcadia et pour toi, ajouta-t-elle inquiète

- Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il me donne, répondit le Capitaine calmement.

- Ton instinct te souffle autre chose ?

- Peut être, je ne sais pas encore.

L'échange avait été bref, et le doux son de la harpe reprit le dessus.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le Capitaine ouvrit les yeux, il eut l'impression fugace d'avoir rêver de quelque chose d'important sans pour autant réussir à s'en souvenir.

Le temps passa à bord de l'Arcadia, et bientôt six mois s'étaient écoulés. Si au début, certains avaient gardés un œil sur le cristal, peu à peu, tous finirent par s'en désintéresser. Tous, excepté Mimee qui pouvait sentir le pouvoir du cristal et surtout la colère qui s'en échappait.

Elle était de nouveau en train d'observer le cristal lorsque l'alarme se déclencha. Inquiète, Mimee regagna le pont supérieur pour voir qu'une rude bataille serait menée aujourd'hui. Deux armadas de vaisseaux ennemis les encerclaient. Le Capitaine lançait des ordres d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre par delà le bruit des impacts des tirs ennemis. Mais rapidement, il devint évident que l'Arcadia ne s'en sortirait pas sans dommage cette fois-ci.

- Capitaine ! Cria l'un de ses hommes pour attirer son attention. Nous avons des avaries au niveau de la salle des moteurs principaux et du hangar, et les boucliers ne sont plus qu'à 40 % de leur puissance, annonça-t-il

- Le canon secondaire est hors service, Capitaine, annonça un autre homme.

Le Capitaine fit faire une manœuvre à l'Arcadia qui lui permit de le dissimuler provisoirement derrière un astéroïde, mais cela ne durerait pas.

- Ne m'abandonne pas maintenant, mon vieil ami, souffla Harlock, trop bas pour que l'équipage l'entende.

Le vaisseau finit par sortir de son abri de fortune et s'élança vers ses ennemis. La situation devenait de plus en plus critique malgré la puissance du vaisseau, la qualité de l'équipage et l'ingéniosité de son Capitaine, les ennemis en surnombre allaient avoir raison d'eux. Alors que les boucliers allaient lâcher, l'Arcadia bénéficia soudainement d'une hausse de tension dans tous ses appareils. Les boucliers furent remis à leur maximum. Après une brève surprise, les membres de l'Arcadia se ressaisirent et s'afférèrent une fois de plus à leur tâche. Le vaisseau pirate put ainsi reprendre l'avantage sur les deux armadas qu'il finit par détruire. Pourtant ce ne fut qu'une fois suffisamment éloigné des vaisseaux ennemis, que l'équipage du vaisseau pirate, cria victoire.

Harlock s'éloigna alors de la barre et prit l'ascenseur pour rendre visite à un vieil ami. Il pénétra rapidement dans la salle de l'ordinateur principal, immédiatement celui-ci s'alluma, l'accueillant avec un jeu de lumières et de bruits métalliques. La Capitaine s'approcha lentement, ôta l'un de ses gants et posa sa main sur le métal.

- Merci, souffla-t-il, une fois de plus sans toi nous étions perdus, avoua-t-il

Mais la réponse qu'il reçut, ne fut pas vraiment celle qu'il attendait. Avec un froncement de sourcil, il ressortit de la salle de l'ordinateur principal et s'engagea dans les coursives en direction des salles de stockage. En chemin il croisa Mimee, qui l'accompagna sans rien dire, au début.

- Tochiro, n'est pas responsable de la hausse de tension, fit-il.

Ce n'était pas une question et ils le savaient tous les deux. Mimee posa alors sa main sur le bras d'Harlock, et demanda à celui-ci de lui faire face.

- Cette fois-ci l'énergie du cristal nous a protégés, confirma-t-elle. Mais la prochaine fois, ça pourrait bien être le contraire, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux

- Qu'est ce qui te fait si peur Mimee ? Souffla le Capitaine.

- Ce cristal… il dégage tellement de haine, tellement de colère et de peur. Il ne peut être bénéfique, Harlock, à personne, trancha-t-elle

- Que devrais-je faire selon toi ? Demanda-t-il

- T'en débarrasser le plus vite possible, répondit la Juracienne, implacable.

Le Capitaine acquiesça doucement et repris sa route, laissant Mimee retourner à ses propres quartiers. Il entra dans la salle où était stocké le cristal et s'avança vers celui-ci. Une fois de plus, il eut la même sensation que celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il était près de l'ordinateur principal. Avec hésitation, il ôta un gant et posa la main sur le minéral glacé.

Il la retira rapidement, non pas à cause de sa température qui était au demeurant anormalement basse, mais plutôt à cause des sensations qu'il avait ressenties en touchant le cristal. Sa vieille amie avait raison, ce cristal dégageait quelque chose de malsain.

Il savait qu'il aurait du faire ce que Mimee lui avait conseillé, c'est à dire le balancer hors de son vaisseau, ici au milieu de nul part. Mais il y avait quelque chose avec ce cristal qui l'empêchait de prendre cette décision. Peut être était-ce à cause de l'étrange sensation qu'il sentait en sa présence où bien de sa propre curiosité mais il décida de le laisser à sa place.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'en écarta finalement. Il devait encore faire le tour de son vaisseau et s'assurer qu'il n'était pas trop endommagé. Il remit son gant et sortit de la salle, sans s'apercevoir que le cristal, qui auparavant était intact, ne l'était plus. Sur l'un des cotés, une fissure était visible et s'agrandissait doucement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Il était enfermé, il le savait, il se souvenait très nettement de ce jour là. Le jour où ceux qu'il avait sauvés, l'avaient trahi. Le rituel qu'ils avaient utilisé était puissant et probablement ancien. Ils avaient trompé la Magie et elle l'avait piégé dans cette prison de haine et de ténèbres. Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait été piégé à l'intérieur de ce cristal, ça pouvait être des secondes comme des années, mais chaque instant passé était une véritable torture physique et psychologique.

Il faillit craquer plusieurs fois, plusieurs fois il faillit abandonner, mais quelque chose semblait le retenir. Il ne saurait dire quoi, mais quelque chose l'avait empêché de sombrer totalement. Peut être, était-ce l'espoir d'être un jour libre de cette prison, de pouvoir enfin vivre la vie qu'il avait choisi. Cela ne pouvait être que ça, c'était l'espoir qui l'avait fait tenir jusque là.

Tout n'était que ténèbres autour de lui, la froideur du cristal l'entourait, lorsqu'il la ressentit pour la première fois. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa. Ce fut bref, trop bref, mais cela lui redonna espoir.

Par la suite, il ressentit de nouveau cette chaleur à quelques rares reprises. Il ignorait ce qui était responsable de cela, mais il n'abandonnerait pas, pas maintenant !

Soudainement, il perçut comme un sentiment d'insécurité, quelque chose allait ou était en train de s'attaquer au cristal. Il sentit également qu'il pouvait aider, il se battit alors de toute ses forces pour lutter conter la puissance du cristal, on avait besoin de son aide.

Puis le sentiment d'insécurité disparut. Il ignorait s'il avait pu aider ou pas, mais au moins il était en sécurité, une sécurité toute relative dans le cristal, mais en sécurité quand même.

Soudainement, il l'entendit, un bruit de craquement. Que se passait-il ? Un autre bruit, plus fort celui-ci retentit dans les ténèbres du cristal et une lueur apparut. Une brèche s'était formée dans la carapace de cristal et s'agrandissait de plus en plus. Il se figea et se força à ne pas trop y croire. C'était impossible, le cristal ne pouvait pas s'être fissuré.

Un flash lumineux l'aveugla quelques secondes et lorsqu'il put de nouveau voir il s'aperçut qu'il était couché sur un sol métallique entouré par les débris du cristal dans lequel il était auparavant enfermé. Il se redressa doucement et se leva, il était surpris de voir que son séjour forcé ne l'avait pas tant affecté que cela. Il bougea un peu plus et fut ravi de constater qu'il n'avait pas temps perdu même s'il avait la nette impression d'être un peu rouillez. Même les blessures qu'il avait avant s'étaient refermées.

Il passa une main légèrement tremblante dans ses cheveux. Il avait trouvé un moyen pour les discipliné un peu plus, ils les avaient simplement laissé pousser, ce qui lui permettait également de cacher sa cicatrice. De plus, ses pouvoirs lui avait permis de guérir sa myopie, de ce faite, il ne portait plus ses affreuse lunette, rendant le vert de ses yeux encore plus envoutant. Par contre, constata-t-il ses vêtements étaient toujours dans un sal état.

Aucune importance pour le moment, maintenant il lui suffisait juste de savoir où il était. Il regarda autour de lui, il était entouré de métal, surement une construction moldue. Il s'approcha de ce qui lui semblait être une porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit automatiquement, faisant reculer le jeune homme surpris. Il jeta un coup d'œil prudent de l'autre coté de la porte, qui débouchait dans un grand couloir vide, lui aussi entièrement composé de métal. Il s'engouffra dans le couloir sans savoir que des caméras de vidéo surveillance l'avaient filmé.

Mimee, qui était de quart, observa cet intrus d'un œil mauvais, il n'avait rien à faire ici. Elle quitta le pont, le laissant à la surveillance des deux autres pirates qui étaient de quart avec elle et se rendit à la cabine du Capitaine.

Celle-ci était plongée dans la pénombre, le Capitaine dormait prenant l'un des rares moments de repos qu'il s'accordait. Mimee hésita un instant, elle savait qu'il avait besoin de repos, mais elle se devait de le prévenir. La présence d'un passager clandestin n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'arrêta à deux mètres de celui-ci. S'approcher plus aurait été dangereux, même pour elle. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'Harlock était un guerrier.

Le Capitaine ouvrit les yeux en sentant la présence de Mimee dans sa chambre, il se redressa sur un coude et jeta un regard inquiet en direction de la Juracienne.

- Que se passe-t-il, Mimee ?

Elle s'approcha et lui tendit une tablette, le capitaine la prit et jeta un regard à la vidéo qui tournait en boucle. Il observa le jeune homme sortir de la salle de stockage et l'observa avancer prudemment dans son vaisseau.

- Déclenche l'alarme ! ordonna l'homme en se levant.

Il s'habilla rapidement pendant que Mimee déclenchait l'alarme en donnant le signalement de l'intrus. Une fois prêt, le Capitaine sortit de sa cabine et se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle de stockage. Certains de ses hommes y étaient déjà, ils s'écartèrent en voyant le Capitaine arriver. Harlock fronça les sourcils en voyant le cristal en mille morceaux.

- Tu as dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de puissant à l'intérieur de ce cristal, indiqua le Capitaine.

- Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait un humain, répondit Mimee

- Sommes nous sûr qu'il s'agisse d'un humain ? demanda le contremaître.

- D'après les scanners effectués par l'ordinateur principal, il est à 95 % humain, répondit Mimee.

Soudainement, une des équipes de recherche les informa qu'ils avaient coincé leur passager clandestin dans le hangar. Aussitôt tous prirent la direction du hangar de l'Arcadia.

Il haletait, caché derrière une caisse en bois. Il s'était fait surprendre en cherchant la sortie et depuis, il était en permanence pourchassé, jusqu'à atteindre cette grand salle. Il ignorait encore où il était, mais il ne laisserait personne l'enfermer à nouveau.

Il entendit l'un des hommes parler sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il se tendit, ses mains se posant sur les deux sabres jumeaux qui étaient pendus à sa ceinture. Son maître d'arme les lui avait offerts avant la dernière bataille contre Voldemort. Dumbledore, même s'il était un peu trop manipulateur, n'avait pas voulut qu'il soit envoyer au combat sans préparation ca aurait parut louche, alors il avait fait appelle à l'un de ses connaissance pour formé le jeune homme. Et le vieux maître d'arme s'était prit d'affection pour son jeune disciple. D'ou le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait avant qu'Harry ne parte sur le champ de bataille.

Une ombre apparut dans son champ de vision, il jaillit alors de sa cachette ses deux sabres sortis de leurs fourreaux, et se jeta sur l'homme qui s'était approché. Il le désarma d'un mouvement précis de sa lame sur le poignet. L'homme recula précipitamment, alors que certains de ses camarades ouvraient le feu pour couvrir sa fuite. Il retourna aussitôt derrière sa caisse.

Au nom de Merlin, où est-ce qu'il était tombé. Il jeta un coup d'œil prudent par dessus la caisse pour voir que ses assaillants avaient reçu des renforts.

Bien, analysons la situation, songea le jeune homme. Je suis coincé dans ce qui semble être un hangar, et j'ignore où je suis et combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis mon enfermement. De plus, j'ai l'impression que mes assaillants sont des pirates.

Il avait fondé son hypothèse sur les têtes de mort présent sur les vêtements des hommes.

De nouvelles détonations retentirent et la caisse fut frappée de toute part. Il grimaça, à cette cadence, il ne resterait bientôt plus rien de la caisse en bois qui le protégeait jusqu'à présent. D'un mouvement vif, il profita d'une accalmie pour sortir toutes lames dehors et se jeter sur ses assaillants. Il réussit à en blesser plusieurs, mais au moment où il allait se jeter sur un autre homme, l'une de ses lames fut arrêtée par une autre. Il s'écarta d'un bond de ses adversaires, pour voir l'homme qui avait paré son attaque.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hangar, Harlock put voir que leur invité surprise n'était qu'un jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Il était dissimulé derrière une caisse vide que ses hommes essayaient de détruire.

Tout d'un coup, l'intrus bondit hors de sa cachette et se jeta sur ses hommes, il réussit à en blesser plusieurs avec une vitesse surprenante. Cependant, il s'aperçut vite qu'il ne chercherait pas à les tuer, juste à les blesser. En voyant un autre de ses hommes blessé, le Capitaine sortit son propre sabre et entra dans le combat. Il para l'attaque du jeune homme. Aussitôt celui-ci s'écarta d'un bon pour mettre de la distance entre eux deux. Le jeune homme l'observa pendant quelques instants puis il se remit en position de combat. Celui-ci s'engagea alors entre les deux hommes.

Harlock dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence, son adversaire était très doué. Il esquiva de justesse l'une des lames qui le frôla au visage et contre-attaqua aussitôt. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure de combat, les deux hommes s'observèrent dans le blanc des yeux, tous deux portants de nombreuses coupures plus ou moins profondes.

Le jeune homme recula de quelques pas. L'homme devant lui était un excellant bretteur. On aurait put penser que la cape serait un handicap, mais il devait en avoir l'habitude car elle ne l'avait pas gêné de tout le combat. Il devait sans doute être le chef de la petite bande de pirates, parce qu'il avait entendu l'inquiétude des hommes et de la jeune femme qui étaient présents. Peu importe, il ne se laisserait pas prendre à nouveau. Il raffermit sa prise sur ses sabres et voulut s'élancer contre son adversaire.

Harlock observa le jeune homme alors qu'ils avaient momentanément stoppé leur combat. Il voyait dans son regard une détermination farouche. Une qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis longtemps.

- Baissez vos armes ! ordonna le Capitaine.

Sous le regard inquiet et flamboyant de rage de son jeune passager clandestin, il rengaina son sabre.

- Capitaine, vous êtes sur que s'est une bonne idée ? demanda Kei.

La jeune femme, blonde, qui remplissait le rôle de lieutenant à la place de Yattaran la majorité du temps observa son Capitaine avec inquiétude.

Celui-ci observa le jeune homme avec attention. Il le vit reculer doucement tout en raffermissant sa prise sur ses armes.

Un cri retentit dans la salle et un oiseau noir vola à travers la salle pour se poser sur l'épaule d'Harlock. Il posa son regard sur le garçon qui avait attaqué son maître et l'observa avec curiosité . Avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. L'oiseau s'envola vers le jeune homme et fit du sur place devant celui-ci tout en le détaillant.

Intrigué, le jeune homme hésita un instant avant de ranger l'une de ses lames puis de tendre le bras. L'oiseau lâcha un cri et se posa sur le bras tendu.

- Il s'appelle Taki-san, présenta Kei doucement.

Le jeune homme l'observa un instant avant de poser son regard sur l'oiseau qui réclamait des caresses.

- Taki ? répéta le jeune homme avec hésitation.

Kei acquiesça doucement avec un léger sourire. Le jeune homme rangea son second sabre et caressa doucement le plumage noir avec un léger sourire.

- Que chacun regagne son poste ! ordonna Harlock, l'alerte est levée, conclut-il

Le jeune homme se tendit en voyant du coin de l'œil les hommes bouger, mais ceux-ci se contentèrent de sortir du hangar. Le Capitaine s'approcha alors du jeune homme, celui-ci eut un léger mouvement de recul et posa sa main droite sur la poignée de l'un de ses sabres, mais Harlock ce contenta de tendre la main. Taki s'envola alors du poignet du jeune passager clandestin pour se poser sur l'épaule du Capitaine.

Le jeune homme prit le temps d'observer l'homme devant lui. Il était grand et bien bâti, son œil droit était dissimulé par un bandeau alors que le gauche le vrillait du regard. Il portait une tenue en cuir et une grande cape noire, doublée de rouge. Son torse arborait une tête de mort qui semblait être le symbole de ce petit groupe. Il était un excellent combattant et l'attitude de ses hommes indiquait qu'il devait également être un grand meneur.

Il plongea son regard dans celui du pirate et retint de justesse un frisson. La lueur dans le regard de son vis à vis était légèrement menaçante. Il comprit alors qu'il ne serait pas bon de le défier réellement. L'homme se redressa alors.

- Harlock, dit-il.

Le jeune homme pencha la tête et vit l'homme répéter ce mot en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Le cadet compris alors que le pirate se présentait.

- Harlock, répéta-il avec hésitation.

L'homme acquiesça doucement et jeta un regard curieux sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci posa à son tour sa main sur sa poitrine et se présenta.

- Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Après qu'il se soit présenté au Capitaine, il avait été conduit vers une chambre où il fut laissé seul. Il en fit rapidement le tour, il n'y avait qu'un lit, une table, une chaise et une armoire encastré dans un mur. Il trouva aussi une petite salle de bain avec douche et lavabo. Il y avait une fenêtre, près de laquelle il s'avança. Apparemment, il faisait nuit parce qu'il pouvait voir les étoiles à travers le hublot.

Il s'avança pour mieux voir mais fit un bon en arrière lorsqu'il vit un astéroïde passer devant sa fenêtre. Au nom de merlin, où était-il tombé ? Il s'appuya contre le mur lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était coincé au beau milieu de l'espace avec une bande de pirate. Il se laissa glisser au sol et ramena ses jambes contre son torse et y plongea son visage. Il ne comprenait plus rien. D'après ce qu'il savait les hommes n'avait pas été plus loin que la lune dans leur exploration spatial. Or là il était évident qu'ils étaient loin de la lune et de la terre.

Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était entré dans la cabine lorsque soudain il entendit un petit bruit. Il releva la tête et se figea en voyant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, pour laisser passer Taki et un petit chat. Harry déroula les jambes et observa les animaux avec une certaine surprise. Ils semblaient effrayés par quelque chose. Le chat se réfugia dans ses bras et Taki vint se poser sur son épaule. Harry remarqua alors qu'ils tenaient dans leur gueule et bec de la nourriture. Il entendit des cris de rage se rapprocher de plus en plus. Une vieille femme en colère et armée de couteaux passa devant sa chambre, elle était plutôt petite et portait un chignon serré et semblait vraiment furieuse. Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit dans la chambre du jeune homme, les animaux qu'elle cherchait.

- Cette fois, vous allez finir en ragout, ragea la vieille femme en s'avançant dans la pièce, les couteaux parfaitement visibles.

Harry se leva alors, gardant dans ses bras le petit chat. Il posa sa main libre sur la poignée d'un de ses sabres. Mais la vieille femme ne sembla pas intimidée par la menace latente. Elle s'arrêta à deux mètres du jeune homme et l'observa de haut en bas. Elle grommela quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas et lui fit signe de la suivre. Harry hésita et jeta un regard à Taki. L'oiseau frotta sa tête conte la sienne et lâcha un petit croassement encourageant. Le jeune homme sortit alors de sa chambre pour suivre la vieille femme.

Madame Masu avait attendu l'arrivé de leur jeune invité toute la soirée, mais elle ne l'avait pas vu et alors qu'elle allait lui préparer un plateau, Mi et Taki avaient chapardé de la nourriture et s'étaient enfuis. Elle les avait suivis, ses couteaux à la main, jusqu'au couloir des cabines. Elle les avait finalement retrouvés dans la chambre de leur jeune invité. Elle s'était alors avancée vers eux et avait vu le jeune homme poser sa main sur son arme pour protéger les deux animaux. Elle n'avait pas pris la menace au sérieux, à la place elle avait observé le jeune homme devant elle. Il est beaucoup trop maigre, avait-elle songé. C'est alors qu'elle avait décidé de l'inviter à la suivre. Elle l'avait brièvement vu hésiter puis l'avait finalement suivie.

Il entra dans le mess avec une certaine appréhension, mais le reste de l'équipage ne fit pas attention à lui. C'est à peine, s'ils lui jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de se reconcentrer sur leurs assiettes. Masu lui indiqua une place près de la cuisine et partit lui chercher de quoi manger. Le jeune sorcier s'y installa prudemment, laissant Mi sauter de ses bras sur la table et venir se frotter contre sa main pour d'autres caresses.

- Tiens, fit la cuisinière en posant un bol de riz et une assiette de viande devant lui.

Harry la remercia d'un sourire et jeta un regard autour de lui cherchant une fourchette, mais de toute évidence, tous ici se servaient de baguette chinoise. Il allait devoir faire avec.

Jetant un coup d'œil discret à son voisin, il essaya de placer ses baguettes dans la même position, sans grand succès. Au bout de dix minutes d'essai, sa voisine de table eut pitié de lui et lui montra comment faire. Il positionna lui même les baguettes dans la main du jeune homme et lui montra comment manger avec. Il fallut deux ou trois essais de plus mais Harry réussit assez vite à comprendre le truc et à le mettre en pratique. La pirate ravie de cela lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et se leva pour retourner à son poste. Harry se tendit à ce qu'il perçut dans un premier temps comme une attaque, mais le faite que le pirate s'éloignait déjà sans lui accorder plus d'attention le calma un peu.

Masu lui donna encore deux autres portions, avant qu'il puisse quitter le mess. Une fois son repas fini, Taki toujours sur son épaule et Mi dans ses bras, Il déambula dans les couloirs, essayant de connaître son environnement. Il s'aperçut alors rapidement que l'endroit… le vaisseau où il était, était très grand. Ca ne le changerait pas vraiment de Poudlard. Il continua donc son exploration sans savoir qu'il était étroitement surveillé.

Harlock était installé dans son fauteuil sur le pont principal, il tenait une tablette dans sa main et suivait l'avancée de leur jeune passager à travers son vaisseau.

- Est-ce vraiment prudent de le laisser déambuler comme ça dans le vaisseau ? demanda Mimee en s'approchant de lui.

- Il ne semble pas dangereux, juste perdu, rétorqua Harlock

- D'après les informations relatives à ce cristal, il aurait près de mille ans, remarqua Yattaran. S'il est resté enfermé dedans pendant tout ce temps alors ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait l'air perdu.

L'homme ajouta une nouvelle pièce à sa maquette avant de se tourner vers le Capitaine et Mimee.

- Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi, il ne comprend pas notre langue, alors qu'elle est connue de tous les humains.

- Donc il aurait près de mille ans ? S'étonna Kei.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda l'un des hommes qui étaient devant une console.

- Le cristal devait le maintenir en vie, expliqua Mimee.

- Vous imaginez, souffla un autre homme. Se retrouver piégé dans un cristal et se réveiller dans un monde où tout ceux que vous connaissiez ont disparu.

- Pas étonnant qu'il se soit mis sur la défensive lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, souffla un autre membre d'équipage.

- Et nous n'avons pas arrangé les choses en l'attaquant, renchérit un troisième.

- On pouvait pas savoir, se défendit un autre.

Le Capitaine jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la tablette et se leva, faisant taire les membres de l'équipage présent sur le pont principal.

- Pour le moment, il ne semble pas être notre ennemi, fit le Capitaine, il doit donc être traité comme un invité.

Le Capitaine sortit alors de la salle, sachant que ses hommes feraient ce qu'il avait demandé. Puis il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur principal. Il devait parler à son vieil ami. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle, les lumières de l'ordinateur s'allumèrent et on put entendre le bruit d'un battement de cœur. Il s'avança jusqu'à la console, ôta l'un de ses gants et posa sa main sur le métal de la machine.

- Qu'en penses-tu mon frère ? Souffla le Capitaine.

Une série de son et de lumière fut émise par l'ordinateur et Harlock eut un léger sourire.

- Oui, je m'en doutais, souffla le Capitaine. Les générateur de l'Arcadia étaient au plus bas, tu as bien fait d'essayer de prendre l'énergie du cristal. Maintenant je me demande si tu lui as prise de force ou s'il te l'a donnée.

Une nouvelle série de lumière et de bip résonnèrent dans la salle, faisant acquiescer la Capitaine. Puis un bruit de pas stoppa leur conversation. Tochiro indiqua à Harlock qu'il s'agissait de leur jeune passager qui venait par ici. Harlock, curieux de voir comment il réagirait en présence de son vieil ami, le capitaine se cacha dans l'ombre de la pièce et attendit.

Harry qui avait fini son petit tour du vaisseau, se dirigeait vers sa cabine, lorsqu'il passa devant un couloir qu'il n'avait pas encore visité. Il s'y engagea, curieux de voir ce qu'il trouverait. Il arriva rapidement devant une salle faiblement éclairée. A l'intérieur une immense machine prenait une grande partie de la salle. Harry s'avança curieux, se demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien servir. Il s'avança et posa doucement sa main sur la machine en faisant bien attention à ne toucher aucun bouton. Il ne voulait pas détraquer quoi que ce soit.

Il se figea soudainement, lorsqu'une sensation bizarre lui étreignit le cœur. Il avait déjà ressenti ça, à Poudlard. Il posa sa main avec plus de force sur le métal et ferma les yeux, libérant sa magie. Une âme ! Cette machine avait une âme ? Harry se concentra un peu plus, usant de sa magie pour lier cette âme à la sienne temporairement. C'était déjà comme ça qu'il faisait pour parler avec l'âme de Poudlard. Il sursauta légèrement en entendant une voix d'homme.

- Bonjour.

Harry eut un léger soupir soulagé, il comprenait cette voix.

- Bonjour, répondit le jeune homme. Je m'appelle Harry.

- Je sais, je t'observe depuis le début, moi c'est Tochiro.

- Tu m'observes ?

- Bien sur, tu es sur un vaisseau de guerre, il y a des caméras partout ici.

- Ca explique pourquoi on m'a laissé déambuler dans le vaisseau.

- Ca te gène ? demanda Tochiro.

Harry hésita puis il ôta sa main de sur la machine avant de se laisser glisser contre celle-ci jusqu'au sol, le tout sans rompre le lien mentale ente la machine et lui.

- Ai-je le choix ? Soupira Harry. L'équipage ne me connaît pas et ne peut me comprendre, j'imagine que j'aurais fait pareil à la place du Capitaine.

- Tu dois avoir des questions, nota Tochiro. Je vais déjà te dire l'essentiel. Nous somme en 3005. En ce moment nous voguons dans la constellation d'Orion. La Terre existe toujours mais il n'y a plus personne ou presque qui y vit, que des vieux et des malades.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda Harry curieux.

- Un peu partout, il existe de nombreuses colonies à travers l'univers. Actuellement tu te trouves sur l'Arcadia. C'est un vaisseau pirate.

- Oui, rit doucement Harry, les têtes de mort sur les vêtements me l'avaient déjà fait comprendre.

- Oui, mais l'équipage vogue et se bat pour une seule chose : la Liberté. Et également pour défendre la Terre et l'humanité.

- La Terre, murmura Harry, oui elle mérite d'être sauvée, mais l'humanité, elle est perdue depuis longtemps.

Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et les entoura des ses bars avant de poser sa tête dessus.

- Comment t'es tu retrouvé dans le cristal et surtout comment as-tu survécu ? demanda alors Tochiro.

Harry hésita, devait-il lui parler de la magie ? Pouvait-il faire confiance à un pirate. Non ! Les hommes restent toujours des hommes. Si les membres de l'équipage de l'Arcadia venaient à découvrir son secret alors ils l'enchaineraient. Peu importe qu'ils se battent pour la liberté, un tel pouvoir, ils ne passeraient pas à coté. Il décida cependant de répondre à l'une des questions de Tochiro.

- Il y a eut une guerre, j'y ai mis fin, mais mon succès n'a pas plu à certaines personnes, dont plusieurs de ceux que je considérais comme mes amis. Alors ils m'ont enfermé dans le cristal.

- Les hommes ne sont pas tous ainsi, nota doucement Tochiro. L'équipage de l'Arcadia n'agirait jamais comme ça.

Mais Harry eut pour toute réponse un reniflement amer. Il savait lui que l'homme pouvait être corrompu.

Il se leva finalement et reposa sa main sur l'ordinateur. Il dit au revoir à son nouvel ami et quitta la salle les épaules basses. Harlock, qui avait assisté à tout, sortit alors de l'ombre et jeta un regard pensif vers le couloir maintenant vide.

- Il ne nous fait pas confiance, nota Tochiro. Et il cache quelque chose.

- Il nous le dira le moment venu, répondit doucement Harlock.

L'ordinateur émit une dernière fois une salve de lumière et s'éteignit plongeant le Capitaine dans une pénombre bienvenue et protectrice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le temps passa sur l'Arcadia et peu à peu l'équipage se mit à considérer Harry comme l'un des leurs. Ce dernier essaya d'apprendre leur langue, aidé par beaucoup de marin de l'Arcadia. Au début, Kei avait été la plus réticente avec Mimee, mais maintenant, elle aussi, aidait le jeune homme du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Harry apprenait aussi avec Tochiro, car il était le seul dans tout le vaisseau qu'il pouvait comprendre. L'âme de l'Arcadia avait également vite compris que le jeune homme n'y connaissait absolument rien à la technologie, même la plus basique, alors il lui apprenait.

Harry partageait donc la vie des pirates. Il fut d'ailleurs entrainé à trois reprises dans une fête qui finit en bain d'alcool. Par chance, le venin de Basilic qu'il avait dans les veines, même s'il n'était plus mortel, allié aux larmes de phénix, lui permettait de résister à toutes substances qui pourraient lui être nocif. Il résistait donc très bien à l'alcool. Ce fut même lui qui ramena chaque matelot dans leurs cabines.

Le jeune homme s'étira, il venait de finir d'aider à la réparation d'un moteur. Enfin aider était un bien grand mot, il avait surtout passé au mécano les outils qu'il lui demandait. Il passa devant une salle en voulant rejoindre sa cabine et s'arrêta en voyant deux tuyaux trainer au milieu de la pièce.

Intrigué, il s'approcha. Il devait s'agir d'un des membres d'équipage qui avait du laisser trainer ses affaires sans penser à les ranger. Il se pencha et attrapa les deux bouts de ferraille et s'apprêta à les ranger lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Avec ses deux bouts de tuyaux dans les mains, il avait l'impression d'avoir ses deux sabres. Ceux-ci lui avaient été pris au début de son séjour et jusqu'à présent le Capitaine n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de les lui rendre.

Harry fit lentement tourner les bâtons de métal dans ses mains. Puis il fit quelques mouvements avant de s'arrêter. Il les observa un court instant et se mit en position de combat, solidement campé sur ses jambes, le regard braqué sur un ennemi invisible. Il attendit quelques secondes puis s'élança, frappant, parant, contre-attaquant contre un ennemi imaginaire. Ces mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus précis. Jusqu'à ce que l'un de ses bâtons n'en rencontre un autre.

Il n'avait pas vu que le Capitaine était sur le pas de la porte et pourtant l'homme était là depuis le début et ce qu'il avait vu l'avait laissé songeur. Ainsi lorsqu'il avait vu que le jeune homme se laissait gagné par la rage et la fougue, était-il intervenu. Il avait ramassé un autre bâton et était entré dans le combat.

Dès qu'il vit à qui il avait à faire, Harry lâcha ses bâtons et recula d'un pas. Si l'homme lui avait prit ses sabre ce n'était pas pour qu'il s'amuse avec des armes de remplacement.

- Ramasse-les.

C'était un ordre. Le jeune homme jeta un regard au Capitaine, celui-ci se mettant en position de combat. Il remarqua aussi que d'autres pirates étaient venus voir.

Le bruit d'un sifflement d'air le poussa à se baisser à temps pour éviter l'une des armes du Capitaine, il esquiva les deux prochains coups en reculant. Il ne voulait pas se battre, pas contre le Capitaine. Il n'avait pas peur, bien sur, il connaissait ses capacités en escrime et était un excellent bretteur. Cependant, il connaissait aussi l'attachement qu'avait l'équipage pour son Capitaine. Si jamais, il venait à le blesser, personne à bord ne lui pardonnerait son acte.

Il esquiva une nouvelle attaque mais aussitôt une autre arriva et l'atteignit au bras. Harry recula et s'appuya contre l'une des parois en se tenant le bras. Il n'était pas cassé, c'était déjà ça. Son regard se posa sur l'homme devant lui. Il croisa son regard et eut un léger frisson, le Capitaine n'allait pas s'arrêter, ni faire preuve de pitié. Le corsaire s'élança de nouveau, Harry prit alors une décision et s'élança lui aussi. Il esquiva en se laissant glisser sur le sol et dans un même mouvement il récupéra ses bâtons avant de faire face au Capitaine.

Le combat s'engagea alors. Si Harry lançait des attaques hésitantes au début, il devint rapidement plus confiant. Ses coups se montrèrent plus précis et plus puissants. Harry para l'une des attaques du Capitaine et contrattaqua aussitôt par une attaque montante diagonale. Les membres d'équipage retinrent leur souffle lorsqu'ils virent la tête du Capitaine partir en arrière et celui-ci reculer de quelques pas. Harlock se stabilisa et tous purent voir qu'il n'avait rien, mais que le coup lui avait arraché son bandeau. Le Capitaine réattaqua aussitôt et les coups continuèrent à s'échanger, gagnant en puissance et en vitesse.

Harry enchaina coups sur coups, bottes sur bottes. Il ne se battait plus contre le Capitaine de l'Arcadia, il se battait contre tous ses démons, contre les traitres qui l'avaient enchainé dans la haine et la souffrance. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien uniquement de cette rage qui brouillait sa vue et sa conscience. Il sentit que plusieurs de ses coups atteignirent leurs cibles. Son adversaire était à terre, il allait lui donner le coup de grâce, lorsque …

- Capitaine !

Le cri emprunt de peur le sorti de sa rage et il stoppa net son mouvement. Il haleta et prit conscience que son arme était à quelques millimètres de l'œil restant du Capitaine. Il recula et lâcha son arme, surpris par son éclat de rage. Réalisant ce qu'il avait failli commettre, il s'enfuit en bousculant les pirates pour sortir de la salle. Il trouva refuge dans le fond du grand hangar, derrière une caisse en bois.

Kei s'approcha du Capitaine dès qu'Harry avait quitté la salle et elle s'agenouilla à ses cotés.

- Capitaine, vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

L'homme se redressa lentement, ses bras et son torse l'élançant suite aux coups d'Harry.

- Ca va, répondit le Capitaine en se levant doucement. Où est-il parti ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Yattaran, doit-on le chercher ?

- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, laissez le tranquille.

- Et si il nous attaque, hésita l'un des hommes.

- Il ne le fera pas, rassura le Capitaine en ramassant son bandeau et en le remettant. Il ne m'aurait pas combattu si je ne l'y avais pas poussé.

Les pirates acquiescèrent et chacun retourna à son poste. Le Capitaine lui se rendit dans sa cabine, il savait que le doc allait venir lui rendre visite dès qu'il aurait eu vent de ce combat. Il ôta sa cape, qu'il posa sur son lit et se rendit dans sa salle de bain où trônait un grand miroir. Il retira sa veste noire et son sous pull. Plusieurs hématomes et boursoufflures apparaissaient là où Harry l'avait atteint. Il eut un léger sourire en voyant cela, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un adversaire de ce niveau.

- Harlock.

- Capitaine !

Le corsaire jeta un regard à l'entrée de sa salle de bain. Mimee et le doc se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. La jurassienne s'avança jusqu'à lui et tendit la main vers un hématome qui apparaissait sur le torse. Le Docteur zéro s'avança et soigna le Capitaine.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il était dangereux, souffla doucement Mimee.

- Ca n'est rien, rassura le Capitaine.

- Rien, grommela le Docteur, il aurait put vous casser les bras et les côtes. Les hommes m'ont dit avec quoi vous vous êtes battu. C'était de la folie.

Le Docteur finit de le soigner et prit congé. Mimee, elle, resta avec l'homme, lui servant un verre de bourbon et jouant de sa harpe. Elle savait que quoi qu'elle dise, Harlock resterait sur sa position. Après tout, lorsqu'il prenait une décision, rien ni personne ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis, pas même elle. Le Capitaine semblait penser que leur jeune passager plus si clandestin, n'était pas une menace. Mimee releva la tête de sa harpe et jeta un regard vers son ami. Le corsaire s'était assoupi dans son fauteuil, le verre d'alcool toujours dans la main. Elle se leva sans bruit, reprit le verre, qu'elle posa sur le bureau, et sortit discrètement. Elle ne pouvait peut être pas faire changer d'avis son vieil ami, mais elle avait à sa disposition un autre moyen pour qu'il ne soit plus blessé.

Harry était dissimulé derrière sa caisse depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Apparemment, l'équipage avait décidé de le laisser tranquille pour le moment, ou bien le Capitaine leur avait ordonné de ne rien lui faire, préférant régler ses comptes lui même. Il entendit la porte du hangar s'ouvrir et se refermer. Ça y était, le Capitaine venait pour lui régler son compte. Autant ne pas le faire attendre. Il se morigéna un instant se traitant de tous les noms avant de saisir son courage de Griffondor à deux mains.

Harry se leva doucement et sortit de derrière sa caisse. Il fit alors face à son assaillant. Il fut surpris de voir que ce n'était pas le Capitaine qui se tenait devant lui, mais Mimee, la jeune alien qui accompagnait en permanence Harlock. Celle-ci pointait une arme sur lui et elle semblait furieuse.

- Tu as blessé Harlock, c'est une chose que je ne peux te pardonner.

Harry l'observa quelques instant puis il eut un sourire triste.

- Ce doit être un homme bien, pour que vous le défendiez et le respectiez avec autant de dévouement.

Harry s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur une petite caisse qui trainait là. Mimee le suivit du regard, pointant toujours son arme sur lui.

- J'aurais aimé connaître cet homme avant, soupira doucement Harry. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda-t-il

Mimee ne répondit pas mais pointa son arme sur lui. Harry vit nettement le doigt de la jeune alien presser la détente. Il senti ensuite une douleur lancinante dans le torse alors qu'il était à terre.

Harlock somnolait dans sa cabine, lorsqu'il sentit son instinct le réveiller. Il se passait quelque chose à bord de l'Arcadia. Il se leva d'un bond et s'étira avant d'attraper sa cape. Il l'enfila rapidement et sortit d'un pas pressé de sa cabine. Il parcourut les coursives sans rencontrer de problème. Ce fut le bruit d'une détonation qui le poussa à se rendre rapidement dans le hangar. Il y trouva Mimee tenant une arme et Harry allongé sur le sol, une main pleine de sang pressée contre son torse.

Il s'approcha de Mimee et prit l'arme qu'elle tenait dans la main.

- Appelle le doc, ordonna-t-il.

Ensuite il s'approcha d'Harry, alors que Mimee rejoignait l'interphone le plus proche. Harlock s'agenouilla près d'Harry et lui ôta doucement la main de la blessure pour la voir. Elle était profonde et saignait abondement. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de peur dans son regard, juste de la résignation.

- Le doc, arrive, souffla Mimee. Harlock…

- Plus tard, répondit d'une voix sèche le capitaine.

Le corsaire sentit alors une main agripper sa cape, il posa de nouveau son regard sur le jeune homme qui essayait de lui parler. Harlock se pencha et écouta ce qu'Harry lui disait. Puis le jeune homme ferma les yeux au moment où le doc arriva. Celui-ci l'examina rapidement et le transféra d'urgence à l'infirmerie, sous le regard inquiet du Capitaine et hésitant de Mimee.

- Harlock ? hésita la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda le Capitaine.

- Il est dangereux, souffla Mimee. Tu l'as bien vu, il aurait pu te tuer. Et il y a quelques choses de sauvage et de puissant en lui. Ça m'effraie. Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi mais j'ai fait cela pour te protéger, nous protéger, ce garçon est dangereux, très dangereux.

- S'il survit, je t'interdis de l'approcher à nouveau, répondit simplement le Capitaine.

Il entraina alors la Juracienne vers sa cabine. Elle ne devait pas rester seule pour le moment. Il l'obligea à s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils près de son bureau derrière lequel il prit place. Mimee reprit alors sa harpe et joua de nouveau. Le Capitaine savait qu'il lui serait alors impossible de fait changer l'opinion de Mimee sur leur jeune passager, lorsqu'elle jouait comme cela, c'était qu'elle ne voulait rien entendre. Il se perdit dans ses pensées et ne reprit conscience de son environnement que lorsqu'il entendit l'interphone se mettre en route, c'était le doc.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Etrangement son état est stable, répondit le doc.

- Etrangement ? demanda le capitaine

- Le coup aurait du l'atteindre au cœur, c'est comme si quelque chose avait dévié la balle, répondit le médecin en haussant les épaules.

Le Capitaine et Mimee échangèrent un regard alors que le doc coupait la communication. Le regard de Mimee était sans équivoque, la survie du jeune homme était une preuve de plus de sa dangerosité.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Harry ouvrit les yeux deux jours plus tard. Il regarda autour de lui et eut un léger soupir en comprenant qu'il était à l'infirmerie… il avait une impression de déjà vu. Il se redressa doucement et jeta un coup d'œil à son torse bandé. La douleur était presque partie, il se leva prudemment et se dirigea vers le miroir le plus proche. Il ôta doucement la bande de tissu blanche et jeta un regard sur sa nouvelle cicatrice. Sa main l'effleura avant de dévier vers le tatouage de dragon gravé sur son corps. Il savait que c'était grâce à lui s'il était encore en vie.

C'était un dragon chinois. Il avait une tête triangulaire d'où partait une longue crinière qui descendait jusqu'à sa queue. Ses écailles étaient d'un noir profond avec de légers reflets vert émeraude. Son regard doré était caché par ses paupières actuellement closes. Il était enroulé autour de son torse, son corps passant par ses flans et ses épaules, sa tête reposant au dessus de son cœur.

Il se souvenait très bien du jour où ce tatouage était apparu sur son corps. C'était à partir du moment où, il avait accepté de le porter, que ses amis s'étaient détournés de lui. En réalité c'était à partir de ce moment là qu'ils l'avaient trahi clairement. Certain dirent que c'était à cause de ce tatouage qu'ils l'avaient enfermé, à cause de sa signification. Harry savait que sans lui, jamais ils n'auraient pu remporter la guerre, ni pour lui vaincre Voldemort. Il ne regrettait pas ce jour.

Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant, attira l'attention d'Harry sur le doc qui venait d'entrer. L'homme était de taille moyenne avec une légère calvitie et surtout un fort penchant pour l'alcool. Mi, le chat du doc, s'approcha de lui et lui réclama des caresses. Harry se pencha alors pour le prendre dans ses bras et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit. Il avait suffisamment d'expérience avec les infirmières et les médecins pour savoir que le doc voudrait l'examiner.

Dire que le doc fut surpris de voir que sa blessure avait déjà cicatrisé, aurait été un euphémisme. Il resta bouche bée pendant une bonne minute avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers la bouteille d'alcool présente sur la table, puis de regarder à nouveau la cicatrice. Lorsqu'il posa ses questions, Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de répondre qu'il avait toujours cicatrisé vite. Son patient étant parfaitement guéri, le doc ne put le retenir plus longtemps.

Harry put ainsi regagner sa chambre. Durant le trajet il ne croisa personne. Une idée sombre faisait déjà son chemin dans son esprit, il pensait que les membres de l'équipage l'évitaient. Cette hypothèse était peu probable. Une fois arrivé à sa cabine, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir las. Il se demandait quel serait son avenir à bord maintenant. Si avant il avait des bonnes relations avec tout le monde, maintenant c'était foutu. Il était certain désormais que même Tochiro devait le détester maintenant. Harry posa son bras sur ses yeux et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il pleura.

De la même manière qu'il avait évacué sa rage en affrontant le Capitaine Harlock, il évacuait maintenant sa tristesse loin des oreilles des membres d'équipage de l'Arcadia. Il pleura toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir, épuisé.

Le matin même, le Capitaine reçut, un appel du doc qui l'informa de l'état de son patient. S'il fut surpris d'entendre qu'il allait parfaitement bien, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Une fois que le doc eut coupé la communication, Harlock se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur du pont principal.

- Harlock, appela doucement Mimee.

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et comprenant la demande muette de son amie, il acquiesça, permettant à Mimee de l'accompagner. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la cabine de leur jeune invité, mais s'arrêtèrent tout deux lorsqu'ils entendirent les sanglots à travers la porte. Mimee baissa les yeux de honte mais la main d'Harlock se posa sur son épaule, rassurante.

- Tu n'es pas responsable de cela, rassura le Capitaine. Il avait besoin de lâcher la pression.

Mimee acquiesça doucement et suivit Harlock lorsque celui-ci quitta les quartiers des matelots, ordonnant à ceux présent dans le couloir de ne pas s'approcher de la chambre d'Harry.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de se sentir mieux. Il se redressa doucement dans son lit. Il sentit alors qu'un poids s'était envolé de sa poitrine. Il se leva et se prépara, puis il sortit de la chambre, jetant des coups d'œil régulier dans les couloirs pour éviter le maximum de monde. Il n'était pas du tout certain de l'accueil qu'il allait recevoir de la part des matelots.

Il arriva jusqu'au mess qui était encore bien rempli. Avec hésitation, il entra et se dirigea vers Mme Masu, la cuisinière.

- Te voilà, toi, lâcha la vieille femme en le voyant arrivé.

Harry se tendit en entendant la colère dans la voix de Mme Masu.

- Assis toi, tu dois avoir faim, après tout cela fait plus de 3 jours que tu n'as rien mangé, grommela la vieille femme.

Le jeune homme obéit et s'assit au bar, pendant que Masu lui servait un bol de riz. Harry commença à manger lorsqu'un pirate vint s'installer à coté de lui suivi par plusieurs autres. Il se tendit, inquiet par la tournure qu'allait prendre la suite des événements. C'est pourquoi il sursauta lorsqu'une claque amicale dans le dos, donnée par l'un des pirates, le surprit.

- Très beau combat, félicita l'un des hommes.

- Ouais, renchérit un autre. Très bon reflexes.

Harry écouta les pirates le féliciter pour ses prouesses passées deux jours auparavant, étonné.

- J'ai failli tuer le Capitaine, avoua doucement Harry.

- Te biles pas pour ça, gamin, lâcha l'un des hommes. Le Capitaine savait ce qu'il faisait, si vous vous êtes battu c'est parce qu'il savait que tu ne le tuerais pas.

Harry baissa les yeux sur son bol de riz honteux. Comment le Capitaine pouvait-il savoir qu'il s'arrêterait à temps alors que lui même l'ignorait. Les pirates s'éloignèrent alors reprenant leur conversation ponctuée de grands éclats de rire. Le jeune homme les observa quelques instant, puis retourna à son bol avec un léger soupir. Les membres d'équipage avaient tellement foi en leur Capitaine. Comment pouvait-il tenir avec une telle pression sur les épaules ? Harry finit son bol de riz et le rendit à Masu avant de quitter le mess, puis de prendre un ascenseur qu'il n'avait jamais osé emprunter.

Il s'agissait de celui qui le conduirait au pont principal. L'équipage ne lui en voulait pas, il était temps qu'il prenne son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et qu'il aille voir le Capitaine. Il était temps qu'il sache si l'homme lui en voulait. Il prit donc l'ascenseur et ressortit sur le pont principal. Il s'avança lentement, surpris par la grande baie vitrée qui lui faisait face.

Mimee leva les yeux de sa console lorsqu'elle entendit l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Elle vit leur jeune invité s'avancer avec un air ébahi. Celui-ci s'avança dans la salle de commandement sous le regard amusé d'Harlock.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Harry en observant l'espace à travers la vitre.

- Nous traversons actuellement la nébuleuse du dragon, l'informa Harlock.

Harry se tourna vers lui avec appréhension. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'homme il ne vit rien d'autre que son calme habituel, aucune once de colère, de haine, ou de ressentiment. Il l'observait comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

- Dit-moi gamin, l'appela Yattaran.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu connais un peu d'informatique ? Ou de mécanique ?

Harry secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite. Ce n'était surement pas à Poudlard qu'il aurait pu apprendre cela.

- Alors il va falloir que tu t'y mettes, répondit Yattaran. Si tu veux rester sur l'Arcadia, il faut que tu y trouves ta place, ajouta-t-il.

- Dis-moi Yattaran ! Intervint Kei. Tu ne dis pas ça pour ensuite lui refiler tes corvées, dit-elle d'un ton menaçant. Nous sommes libres de faire ce que nous voulons tant que nous respectons les autres, leurs engagements et les nôtres, l'informa-t-elle De plus Yattaran, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, tu as promis de t'occuper de tes corvées, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention du pirate

- J'étais ivre, ça ne compte pas, répliqua le premier lieutenant.

- Tu avais bu un verre ! s'exclama Kei, outrée par tant de mauvaise foi.

Harry eut un sourire amusé en les voyant se chamailler, puis il sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Il se tendit légèrement.

- Viens par là, fit l'un des membres d'équipage. On va voir ce que tu vaux au tir, l'informa-t-il

Il l'installa devant une console et lui expliqua comment elle fonctionnait.

- Tu as bien compris ? Demanda-t-il

Harry opina de la tête pour montrer qu'il avait parfaitement retenu les instructions.

- Dans ce cas, vise ce petit astéroïde sur ta gauche ! reprit-il

Harry observa circonspect le caillou qui n'était pas plus gros qu'une balle de golf. Il mit en application les consignes, il visa et tira. Son tir fut suivi par tous les pirates présents sur le pont, mais malheureusement celui-ci manqua sa cible. Harry fronça les sourcils devant cet échec, il avait pourtant bien fait comme le matelot lui avait dit.

Pas découragé pour autant le jeune homme, visa de nouveau l'astéroïde avec soin et tira de nouveau. Il le rata encore, mais cette fois la distance entre le passage de son tir et l'astéroïde était moins grande. Harry lâcha alors un juron que les matelots ne connaissaient pas, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa cible. Au moment de tirer encore une fois, il se figea, c'est alors qu'il eut une illumination. Lorsqu'il avait tiré les deux fois précédentes, la poignée avait vibré légèrement, le déstabilisant et le faisant échouer. Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme raffermit sa prise sur les commandes, il visa et tira. Le pont explosa de joie lorsque le rocher explosa. Il écouta le reste de l'équipage le féliciter pour son succès avant que chacun regagne son poste.

- Finalement, on va pouvoir faire quelques choses de toi, intervint Yattaran.

Finalement, le regard d'Harry se posa sur le capitaine, qui l'observait avec un léger sourire avant de se lever et de sortir. Le jeune homme surpris hésita un instant sur la conduite à tenir, puis il se leva à son tour et sortit de la salle. Maintenant qu'il avait vu l'équipage et son Capitaine, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire amande honorable auprès du vaisseau.

Il entra dans la salle de l'ordinateur principale avec une boule au ventre. Tochiro était celui qui l'avait le plus aider sur le vaisseau. C'était en grande partie grâce à lui, s'il pouvait parler et comprendre la langue des pirates. Il s'avança jusqu'à la machine et posa sa main dessus, rétablissant le lien pour lui permettre de communiquer avec l'âme de l'Arcadia.

Une fois le lien ouvert, il sentit aussitôt l'inquiétude de Tochiro et aussi sa colère. Harry se tendit :

- Je suis désolé, souffla Harry.

- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, le rassura Tochiro, mais contre Harlock. Il n'aurait pas du te pousser à bout comme ça.

- J'ai eu peur de l'avoir blessé, mais je comprends maintenant pourquoi il faisait ça, défendit Harry. J'avais besoin d'évacuer ce que j'avais sur le cœur, ma rage, ma colère, ma haine, mais aussi ma tristesse et ma peur.

- Et maintenant ? Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda l'ordinateur

- Libre, comme si le poids que j'avais sur les épaules s'était envolé, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire amusé.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu nous fais confiance ? demanda une voix depuis l'ombre.

Harry se retourna tandis que le capitaine Harlock sortait de l'ombre. Harry ne montra pas sa surprise en voyant le capitaine corsaire sortir de sa cachette. Le jeune homme croisa le regard du corsaire, une part de lui avait envie de faire entièrement confiance au Capitaine, mais le souvenir des ténèbres dans lesquelles il avait été plongé pendant mille ans le stoppait toujours. Il ne pensait pas être capable de faire de nouveau confiance à quelqu'un.

- L'homme est bien trop corruptible pour que je puisse lui faire confiance à nouveau, souffla Harry.

Harlock s'approcha et se plaça aux coté d'Harry, tout deux faisant face à l'ordinateur principal. Celui-ci alluma alors ses lumières tandis que des sons résonnaient dans la salle. Harry n'entendit pas ce qui se dit mais il sut que Tochiro communiquait avec Harlock. Puis le Capitaine fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à sortir de la salle lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

- L'Arcadia est un vaisseau de liberté, si tu souhaites le quitter, nous pouvons te déposer ou bon te semble.

Harry l'observa quitter la salle avec un mélange de honte, de tristesse et aussi un soupçon de peur. Une part de lui s'en voulait de cacher sa magie au Capitaine, mais une autre se souvenait de la convoitise dans le regard de ses amis lorsqu'il l'avait enfermé dans le cristal. La porte de la salle se referma le plongeant dans la pénombre bienfaitrice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Harry laissa l'eau couler de part et d'autre de son visage. Quelques heures auparavant, il avait eu une conversation avec le Capitaine, concernant ses problèmes de confiance. Mal à l'aise, il avait rapidement regagné sa chambre et était allé sous la douche, espérant se remettre les idées en place.

Il sortit de la douche et s'arrêta devant le miroir. Son regard se posa sur le dragon reposant autour de son torse.

Lorsqu'il était un simple élève de Poudlard, il s'était un jour demandé pourquoi la devise de l'école était "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus", autrement dit : "Il ne faut pas chatouiller le dragon qui dort". Un jour à la fin de sa sixième année, il reçut en rêve, la visite de l'âme de Poudlard.

Le château avait été construit au dessus d'un immense dragon endormi, c'était de là que le château tirait son pouvoir pour faire fonctionner ses différents enchantements.

Le jeune homme s'était endormi comme tous les soirs et lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il s'était retrouvé dans une prairie, au bord d'un lac. Un coup de vent violent l'avait poussé à se retourner. Il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec un dragon chinois. Il était immense, noir avec des reflets verts, et son regard doré s'était posé sur lui avec sagesse. Une puissance douce et apaisante semblait s'échapper de son corps. Ce dernier avait alors pris la parole:

- Tu es seul, avait alors soufflé le dragon de sa voix grave.

C'était la dernière chose dont il se souvienne avant son réveil. Harry n'avait compris que tardivement ce que signifiait ces paroles emplies de mystère.

Des coups frappés à la porte le sortirent de ses souvenirs. Harry s'habilla rapidement et alla répondre. Il ne fut pas très surpris de voir plusieurs pirates venir le chercher pour une partie de poker, une bouteille dans chaque main.

De son coté, le Capitaine Harlock était installé dans sa cabine, il avait entre ses mains les sabres jumeaux qui avait été retirés à leur jeune invité. Ils étaient finement ouvragés. Harlock attrapa la poignée de l'un des sabres et tira la lame de son fourreau. Le chant du métal résonna dans la cabine et le Capitaine observa le reflet de la lumière dans l'acier. C'était du bel ouvrage. Il reposa les deux fourreaux et le second sabre avant de se lever, le premier sabre dans la main. Il s'écarta de son bureau et fit quelques mouvements. L'arme était légère dans sa main. Il retourna près de son bureau et rangea le premier sabre. Devait-il les rendre à leur propriétaire ou serait-il plus prudent pour l'équipage qu'il les garde ?

La porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit le sortant immédiatement de sa réflexion. Mimee entra dans la pièce avec une bouteille de bourbon et sa harpe. Elle posa l'instrument sur le bureau et servit deux verres avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil en face du bureau. Harlock s'empara de son propre verre et écouta en silence sa vieille amie tirer une douce mélodie de sa harpe. Quelques instants plus tard son amie prit la parole :

-Vas-tu les lui rendre ? demanda Mimee qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer les sabres sur le bureau.

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit le corsaire avec sincérité.

Il fit tourner le bourbon dans son verre et en prit une gorgée, laissant le silence s'installer, apaisant et calme.

Au bout d'une petite heure, le Capitaine finit son verre, puis il se leva et sortit de sa cabine, il devait encore faire sa ronde et s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il alla sur le pont principal et trouva Kei derrière une console tandis que Yattaran installé à même le sol, était en train de faire une maquette. Il écouta le rapport de Kei et les remarques de Yattaran avec beaucoup d'attention.

Une fois qu'il eut vérifié les rapports fourni par le pont principal, il visita les différentes salles de contrôle du vaisseau pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Il passait près du mess lorsqu'il entendit les chants et les rires de plusieurs de ses hommes. Le Capitaine tolérait ce genre de comportement, parce qu'il savait que ses hommes en avaient besoin et aussi parce qu'il savait parfaitement qu'en cas de problèmes, ils seraient à leur poste et prêt au combat.

Il s'arrêta à l'entrée du mess et observa plusieurs de ses hommes, dont le contremaitre et Harry jouer une partie de poker endiablée. Il observa le contremaitre poser un carré sur la table faisant rager les autres participants, mais Harry le calma en posant une meilleure main, attirant du coup les exclamations des spectateurs.

Le Capitaine observa le jeune homme rire avec le reste de l'équipage, boire avec eux et plaisanter, tout en charriant le contremaître. N'importe qui aurait pu dire qu'il s'était bien intégré à l'équipage, mais Harlock savait que ça n'était pas complètement le cas.

- Vous vous joignez à nous Capitaine ? demanda le contremaitre qui l'avait aperçut.

Harlock les observa encore un instant puis s'avança. Aussitôt l'un de ses hommes lui laissa sa place, tandis qu'un autre lui servit un verre de bourbon. Il n'était pas inhabituel que le Capitaine s'implique dans la vie de son équipage. Lorsque l'on vivait en permanence ensemble, c'était inévitable, mais il était rare qu'il joue une partie de poker avec ses hommes. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à jouer et à s'amuser. Il y avait bien longtemps que le Capitaine ne s'était pas autant amusé. Plus depuis sa victoire contre les Noos.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le capitaine mit fin à la partie. Tous ses hommes retournèrent alors dans leurs quartiers. Harry se leva également pour regagner sa propre cabine, lorsque le Capitaine l'appela:

- Harry ?

- Oui, Capitaine ?

L'homme se leva de toute sa hauteur et plongea son regard dans celui de son cadet.

- Tu es sur ce vaisseau depuis suffisamment longtemps, dit-il. Avec tout ce que tu as appris, tu pourrais être capable de vivre convenablement sur n'importe quelle planète.

- Oui, c'est sans doute vrai, répondit Harry dans un murmure.

- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu souhaites ? demanda Harlock.

- Je ne sais pas… pas vraiment, répondit Harry mal à l'aise. Je suis bien ici, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure

- Mais tu ne nous fais pas confiance, contra le capitaine

- Jusqu'à un certain point si, répondit Harry. Mais je ne fais confiance à personne totalement, et ça n'est pas contre vous ou contre l'équipage, précisa-t-il

- Peut-on te faire confiance ? demanda alors le Capitaine. Si tu venais à rester à bord de l'Arcadia, pourrait-on te faire confiance ? Te battrais-tu à nos cotés ? Te battrais-tu pour la liberté ?

- Non, répondit Harry. C'est le devoir de chaque individu de se battre pour sa propre liberté. Pourquoi me battrais-je pour des gens qui n'en n'ont rien à faire de mes efforts ? Je préfère me battre pour quelque chose de plus personnel.

- Et pour quoi par exemple ? demanda le Capitaine, intrigué par cette façon de penser.

- Pour ma famille, quelle qu'elle soit, répondit Harry.

- Ta famille ?

- Oui, je sais, rit doucement le plus jeune. Il ne reste personne de mon sang maintenant, mais même avant que je ne sois enfermé dans le cristal, ceux qui partageaient mon sang n'était pas ma famille

- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, souffla le Capitaine.

Bien sur qu'il comprenait, lui non plus n'avait plus de personne partageant son sang, mais l'équipage était devenu sa famille au fil des jours. Il posa son regard sur le jeune homme et vit sa détermination dans son regard.

- Les protégeras-tu ? demanda alors le Capitaine.

- Jusqu'à ma mort s'il le faut, répondit le jeune homme, la lueur de détermination se transformant en un véritable brasier.

Le Capitaine acquiesça puis il posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

- Viens demain dans ma cabine, il est temps que tu récupères tes sabres.

- Oui, Capitaine, acquiesça Harry avec un large sourire.

Le Capitaine sortit du mess et regagna sa cabine satisfait de leur conversation. Une famille, oui se battre pour sa famille était une noble cause. Il ôta sa cape et la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise, puis il défit sa ceinture qu'il accrocha sur le montant de son lit, puis il enleva ses bottes et s'allongea. La journée de demain serait longue comme toutes les autres, il devait prendre un peu de repos.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se présenta à la cabine du Capitaine, il frappa deux coups et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer. Au bout d'un moment, et ne recevant toujours pas de réponse, il ouvrit la porte et entra, s'annonçant. Il se figea alors en découvrant pour la première fois la cabine du Capitaine. Il s'avança sans remarquer qu'il était observé.

Le Capitaine, qui sortait de la douche, entendit quelqu'un entrer. Il fronça les sourcils, aucun de ses hommes n'entraient dans sa cabine sans sa permission. Il se dirigea vers la porte et jeta un coup d'œil dans sa chambre. Harry s'avançait avec un air émerveillé sur le visage, le Capitaine eut un léger sourire en voyant cela. Le garçon semblait si jeune ainsi.

Harry s'avança dans la cabine, observant avec un large sourire les parois en bois et les grandes vitres. Il s'avança et effleura le dessus du bureau en bois comme on en faisait dans l'ancien temps. Un léger cliquetis le fit lever la tête vers le lustre en cristal qui pendait au plafond. Il s'avança jusqu'à la baie vitrée et observa à travers tout en se laissant bercer par le son du bois qui travaille.

Le bruit de quelque chose posé sur du bois le fit se retourner. Il rougit légèrement lorsqu'il vit le Capitaine non loin de lui et s'excusa en bafouillant. Ce dernier avait posé ses sabres sur le meuble. Harlock s'assit dans le fauteuil et l'observa. Harry s'avança vers le Capitaine et tendit la main pour reprendre ses armes. Il sortit l'une de ses lames de son fourreau et l'observa avec soin, appréciant le son cristallin du métal sortant de son fourreau. Il fit tourner son sabre dans sa main, avant de le ranger. Ensuite, il attacha le ceinturon, rassuré de sentir de nouveau le poids de ses armes à ses cotés. Il sentit un mouvement au niveau de son torse, il dissimula avec plus ou moins de succès le sourire soulagé qui lui vint.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis un membre de l'équipage de l'Arcadia ? demanda Harry.

- Tu l'as été dès l'instant où tu as mis les pieds sur ce vaisseau, répondit le Capitaine.

- Peut être qu'ici je trouverais enfin ma place, souffla Harry. Quel poste vais-je occuper sur l'Arcadia ?

- Tu trouveras par toi même, assura le Capitaine. Ici, tu es libre de faire ce que tu souhaites. C'est la même chose pour tout le monde, ajouta-t-il

Harry acquiesça doucement avec un léger sourire, puis il prit congé, laissant le Capitaine finir de se préparer et regagner le pont principal. Harry passa par le mess pour manger un morceau, il fut reçu par les sifflements des pirates présent qui avaient remarqué les deux sabres pendant à ses cotés.

- Dit donc petit, ça c'est la classe, lâcha l'un des pirates.

Il s'avança vers le jeune homme et jeta un coup d'œil de plus près aux armes d'Harry.

- C'est avec ça que tu te bats d'habitude ? Demanda un second pirate

- Ouai, acquiesça Harry avec un large sourire.

- Tu nous montres ? demanda un autre pirate.

Harry regarda le dernier pirate qui était intervenu et remarqua le morceau de viande coincé entre ses baguettes. Harry sortit son sabre d'un mouvement vif et trancha la viande sans que le pirate ne sente de vibration dans ses baguettes. Tous observèrent surpris, la moitié de la viande tomber pour être rattrapée au vol par Mi qui s'enfuit avec. Celui qui tenait les baguettes était bouche bée, alors que les autres étaient impressionné.

- Toi, faut pas te chercher, rit l'un des hommes en lui donnant une claque dans l'épaule.

Les hommes d'équipage entrainèrent alors le jeune sorcier à table et rapidement tous ne parlait plus que ses armes d'Harry, lui faisant promettre une démonstration à l'occasion.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Un mois était passé depuis que le capitaine lui avait rendu ses sabres, lorsqu'une alarme se déclencha soudainement, réveillant Harry en sursaut. Il se leva rapidement, ayant gardé ses reflexes de la guerre et sortit sur le pas de sa porte. Plusieurs matelots courraient dans les coursives. Il interpela alors Kei qui passait par là.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- On nous attaque, répondit Kei, en continuant à avancer.

- Quoi ? fit Harry en la suivant étonné.

Ils débouchèrent sur le pont et Harry put alors voir un combat spatial. Les lumières des tirs adverses éclairaient le pont par intermittence. Le Capitaine était à la barre et donnait des ordres d'une voix calme. En face d'eux, de nombreux vaisseaux faisaient feu sur le vaisseau pirate.

- Une première armada nous fait face, annonça l'un des hommes, et une seconde vient d'arriver derrière nous, ajouta-t-il. Ils cherchent à nous encercler, Capitaine, conclut-il

Harry observa les pirates se battre avec toute leur rage et tout leur courage. Il entendit les appels par intercom, indiquant que de nombreux pirates avaient déjà été blessés. Le jeune homme se figea alors que les appels par intercom se faisaient plus nombreux, révélant de plus en plus d'avaries.

- Capitaine !

L'inquiétude de Kei était parfaitement perceptible.

Harry se tendit, indécis, il savait qu'il pouvait aider l'Arcadia à se sortir de ce mauvais pas. D'un autre coté, il avait peur, peur de perdre l'amitié de l'équipage et le respect du Capitaine. Un nouvel appel du Docteur et une autre explosion le poussa à prendre sa décision. Il avait dit au Capitaine qu'il se battrait pour sa famille et s'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire, peu importe les conséquences.

Il se plaça au centre du pont et se tourna légèrement pour croiser le regard du Capitaine. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en voyant la détermination et surtout la résignation dans le regard de son cadet. Harry se tourna ensuite vers l'avant du vaisseau, puis il leva la main gauche devant son visage, le majeur et l'index tendu, avant de se concentrer. Il allait devoir faire preuve de prudence, le pouvoir qui sommeillait en lui était très puissant. Si puissant que s'il ne le maintenait pas un minimum sous contrôle, l'Arcadia pourrait en pâtir. Il concentra la puissance qui sommeillait en lui et la libéra d'un coup.

Un souffle d'énergie parcourut alors le pont principal, surprenant tous ceux qui était présent. Harry laissa le pouvoir l'envelopper. Il sentait les transformations qui s'opéraient en lui, ses crocs qui grandissaient, des écailles noires au reflet vert qui apparaissait sous ses yeux et sur ses mains et ses avant-bras, alors que des griffes poussaient.

Sous la pression du pouvoir, plusieurs pirates proches de lui reculèrent, alors que le pull qu'il portait explosait. Le tatouage présent sur son torse bougeait et tournait autour de celui-ci de plus en plus vite émettant une lumière verte spectrale. Puis le dragon sortit du corps du jeune homme continuant à tourner autour de lui, tout en grossissant.

Harry se tendit une nouvelle fois et le dragon s'échappa passant sans difficulté à travers les parois métalliques. La forme spectrale du dragon parcourut la coque externe du vaisseau et s'échappa de celle-ci comme elle s'était échappée du corps du jeune homme.

Le jeune sorcier ouvrit les yeux. Ces derniers avaient pris la même nuance de vert que le dragon. Harry n'était plus dans le vaisseau, il était dans le dragon, il voyait par ses yeux les vaisseaux qui arrivaient de plus en plus nombreux dans une partie de l'espace ou les manœuvre seraient difficiles, même pour l'Arcadia.

Cela n'avait aucune importance pour leurs ennemis, puisqu'ils avaient l'effet de surprise et le nombre pour eux. Ils étaient ni plus ni moins tombés dans un guet-apens.

Harry, dont le corps était toujours sur le pont principal, émit un grondement sourd, puis dans un rugissement de rage, il lança le dragon à l'attaque. Celui-ci s'élança alors vers le vaisseau ennemi le plus proche et le traversa de part en part, l'endommageant à un tel point qu'il explosa. Harry poussa un léger grondement alors que les conséquences de cette attaque se faisaient sentir.

Utiliser un tel pouvoir, surtout à une aussi grande échelle, n'était pas sans conséquence pour lui. Une entaille plus ou moins profonde venait d'apparaître sur son torse, faisant jaillir son sang sur le sol du pont principal. La douleur n'arrêta pas le jeune homme, pas lorsqu'il se battait pour protéger sa famille.

Dans un nouveau rugissement, le dragon repartit à l'attaque, transperçant d'autres vaisseaux, et réduisant peu à peu la flotte ennemie. En contrepartie, de plus en plus d'entailles apparaissaient sur le corps du jeune homme resté sur le pont principal.

Au bout d'une petite heure, il ne restait pratiquement plus que des carcasses fumantes de vaisseaux ennemis. Soudainement le dragon se braqua, attirant l'attention d'Harry. En effet, même si le jeune homme pouvait voir et contrôler le dragon à distance, celui-ci n'en restait pas moins une entité indépendante. Harry suivit l'instinct du dragon et remarqua que trois vaisseaux venaient de se téléporter en dehors de la portée de tir de l'Arcadia et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire feu.

Harry se tendit en comprenant le danger. L'Arcadia n'était qu'à 40% de sa puissance habituelle d'après ce qu'il entendait sur le pont, le vaisseau n'aurait jamais le temps d'esquiver. Le jeune homme changea alors de position, croisant ses bras devant lui dans une position de défense, aussitôt le dragon revint près de l'Arcadia, enserrant le vaisseau entre ses anneaux, le protégeant de son corps.

Le jeune homme poussa un grondement sourd de douleur lorsque les trois rayons frappèrent le dragon de plein fouet. Il avait l'impression d'être prit dans un étau, la pression sur son corps se faisant de plus en plus forte. La douleur fut telle qu'il perdit pendant un court instant le contact avec le dragon et repris pied avec le pont.

Son visage était crispé par la douleur. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux sur le pont, il se figea, lorsqu'il croisa le regard des membres de l'équipage. Il s'était imaginé beaucoup de choses. Il avait pensé au moment inévitable où il serait contrait de montrer ses pouvoirs. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir cela. A la place de la peur, de la colère ou de la haine, les regards des pirates étaient remplis d'inquiétude. Ils étaient inquiets pour lui.

Harry referma les yeux, alors qu'il sentait le gout du sang remplir sa bouche. Ses poumons avaient du être lésés par la pression qu'ils subissaient. Il poussa un nouveau grondement et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, pour poser son regard sur Kei cette fois. Sa surprise n'en fut que plus grande lorsqu'il vit les larmes dans ses yeux. Elle pleurait ? Pour lui ? Lui qui n'avait jamais été rien de plus qu'une arme, un objet aux yeux des autres.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête derrière ses bras, alors qu'un sentiment d'appartenance le prenait à la gorge. Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, jamais personne n'avait versé de larmes pour lui. Il reprit alors le contact avec le dragon et dans un rugissement puissant, il décroisa les bras, se redressant de toute sa taille.

Le dragon vert qui entourait le vaisseau devînt alors blanc et trois dragons s'échappèrent de l'entrelacs d'anneaux du premier. Chacun fonçant vers l'un des vaisseaux ennemis, contrant sans effort le rayon ennemi. Les dragons blancs transpercèrent les vaisseaux, les faisant exploser. Les trois dragons fusionnèrent en un seul. Ce dernier retourna près du vaisseau, se fondant dans le dragon couleur jade avant de ressortir sur le pont principal et d'entrer de nouveau en Harry.

Ce dernier haleta alors que la puissance qui l'avait traversé s'estompait peu à peu. Il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que cette puissance disparaisse. Il recula et tituba vers l'ascenseur, il se serait effondré sans la présence de l'un des corsaires pour le soutenir.

- L'infirmerie, souffla le jeune homme.

- T'inquiète pas mon gars, on y va, répondit le pirates.

Harry fut placé dans l'ascenseur, il s'appuya contre la paroi, le temps qu'il descende. Puis ils parcoururent les coursives jusqu'à atteindre le domaine du doc. Aussitôt le pirate voulut installer le jeune homme dans un lit de libre, mais Harry avait une autre idée en tête. Il s'avança vers le lit d'un homme blessé et plaça sa main au dessus de l'une des blessures. Aussitôt une douce lueur verte apparut autour de la blessure alors qu'elle se refermait à vu d'œil, sous le regard surpris du doc et du blessé. Harry haleta alors qu'il sentait un peu plus de puissance lui échapper. Il devait se dépêcher, il savait ce qui allait se passer s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement un endroit froid une fois qu'il aurait perdu toute sa puissance. Car si son pouvoir était suffisamment puissant pour guérir les blessures des autres il ne l'était pas suffisamment pour soigner les blessures dût à l'utilisation du pouvoir du dragon.

- Au suivant, haleta Harry.

Le pirate acquiesça et conduisit le jeune homme au lit suivant. Il soigna une dizaine de pirates avant de sentir qu'il allait bientôt atteindre le point critique. Profitant de l'inattention du doc, il sortit de l'infirmerie et s'avança vers les cabines. Il devait rapidement rejoindre la sienne et plus particulièrement sa douche. Il haleta alors que sa vision se brouillait et qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur l'assaillait. Il s'appuya contre l'une des parois, y laissant une trainée de sang.

Il réussit finalement à atteindre sa cabine, titubant, il traversa la chambre avant d'entrer dans la douche. Il enclencha l'eau froide alors que la douleur de ses coupures était remplacée par la douleur d'une brulure. Harry grimaça en se laissant tomber sur le sol, s'appuyant contre la paroi, alors que l'eau se teintait de rouge.

La douleur le fit peu à peu délirer et de vieux souvenirs se rappelèrent à lui. Il se rappela du jour où il avait fusionné avec le dragon. C'était quelques mois avant la bataille finale. Il était en fuite avec Ron et Hermione. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un bois et Ron avait pris son tour de garde, lui permettant de se reposer. Pendant son sommeil, il avait revu le dragon.

Pendant son rêve, le dragon était allongé dans l'herbe près du lac. Harry s'était installé, après une certaine hésitation, a ces cotés. Rapidement, Harry avait compris que le dragon était mourant. Il l'avait interrogé et après plusieurs heures il avait su qu'il n'existait qu'un seul moyen de le sauver: il devait abriter l'âme du dragon et tous ses pouvoirs en lui.

Cependant, un tel pouvoir ne pouvait pas être utilisé impunément et le dragon le lui avait bien expliqué. Harry s'était juste contenté d'hausser les épaules. Le dragon avait vécu emprisonné sous le château, il méritait de voir d'autre chose que les fondations d'un vieux château en Ecosse. Par ailleurs, Harry avait l'intention de voyager après la guerre, et puis il ne comptait pas utiliser le pouvoir du dragon, à moins qu'il n'ait pas d'autres choix. Le dragon l'avait alors observé longuement, puis il avait acquiescé et s'était rallongé lâchant son dernier soupir. Aussitôt une lumière s'était échappée du corps et s'était enroulée autour du torse d'Harry. Lorsque celui-ci s'était réveillé le lendemain, il avait trouvé un tatouage sur son torse.

Cependant voilà, pendant la dernière bataille, il avait du utiliser le pouvoir du dragon et en subir les conséquences. Ceux pour qui il s'était battu, avaient profité de son état de faiblesse. Lui qui pensait pouvoir être libre une fois la guerre finie, il s'était retrouvé piégé dans le cristal.

Un bruit de botte sortie le jeune homme de ses souvenirs, il reprit difficilement pied avec la réalité. L'eau autour de lui rafraichissait la brulure du dragon, mais il n'arrivait plus à bouger ses jambes et ses bras allaient bientôt connaître le même sort. Il ne réussit pas à lever la tête, mais il n'en avait pas besoin, il savait qui était devant lui : le Capitaine.

Le corsaire s'accroupit auprès de lui, il tendit la main vers le jeune homme et lui releva le visage. Harry put alors croiser l'œil brun du Capitaine et il put lire l'inquiétude dans son regard. L'homme relâcha doucement la tête de son cadet et s'écarta pour laisser la place au doc. Celui-ci prit immédiatement la température du jeune homme, inquiet qu'elle ne soit trop basse, avant d'être atterré de découvrir qu'au contraire, elle était trop haute.

Il fallut attendre encore deux heures avant que la température du jeune homme ne redescende à un niveau normal. le doc nettoya et soigna ses blessures, il banda son corps, puis il fut emmené sur son lit, où on le recouvrit d'un drap léger.

Lorsque le doc et le Capitaine sortirent, ils eurent la surprise de voir l'ensemble de l'équipage, moins ceux qui étaient allongés à l'infirmerie, dans la coursive à attendre des nouvelles du jeune homme.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda le contremaître.

- Son état est stable pour le moment, mais son corps a été poussé au-delà de ses limites, il va lui falloir du temps.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Capitaine ? demanda l'un des hommes.

- C'était quoi ce dragon ? renchérit un autre.

- Nous avons tous nos secrets, fit le Capitaine. Il vous en parlera lorsqu'il se sentira prêt.

Les pirates acquiescèrent et chacun retourna à ses occupations, certain suivirent le doc pour lui donner un coup de main, alors que les autres allèrent réparer au mieux le vaisseau, le temps qu'ils arrivent à l'Ilot de l'ombre morte.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Le Capitaine était sur le pont lorsque les premiers vaisseaux étaient apparus, ils les avaient observés pendant quelques temps, puis il s'était levé de son fauteuil, rajustant sa cape d'un mouvement du bras. Il s'était alors approché de la barre.

- Tout le monde à son poste de combat, ordonna-t-il.

Aussitôt l'alarme du vaisseau se déclencha. Les pirates regagnèrent tous leur poste. Le Capitaine put voir Kei et Harry gagner le pont, la jeune femme allant à son poste tandis qu'Harry regardait le combat.

Peu à peu, il devint évident que l'Arcadia était dans une mauvaise posture. Entouré par plusieurs armadas dans une partie de l'espace où il était difficile de manœuvrer. Le nouveau gouvernement mis en place était plus malin que le précédent. De plus en plus d'avaries étaient signalées à travers le vaisseau et le doc commençait à être débordé à l'infirmerie.

Harlock vit alors Harry s'avancer au centre de la pièce. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui, Harlock put voir de la détermination et surtout de la résignation, comme si le jeune homme s'apprêtait à tout perdre. Il n'en fallut pas plus au corsaire pour comprendre que le jeune homme allait dévoiler son secret. Il le vit de nouveau faire face à la bataille et se concentrer.

Soudainement, un vent violent s'éleva sur le pont principal, le Capitaine sentit sa cape s'envoler presque à l'horizontal sous la puissance dégagée par le jeune homme. Le Capitaine comprenait pourquoi Harry avait été si réticent à lui révéler ce secret. Un tel pouvoir attisait forcément la jalousie, la peur ou l'envie.

La pression exercée par la puissance d'Harry, augmenta. Le Capitaine raffermit sa prise sur la barre en voyant plusieurs de ses hommes être repoussés. Puis, il vit le haut du jeune homme exploser et le tatouage bouger sur son torse. Le spectre du dragon sortit du corps du jeune homme alors que celui-ci se transformait petit à petit, prenant un air plus draconique.

Il observa, impressionné, le dragon s'échapper de son vaisseau et se jeter sur l'un des vaisseaux ennemis. Pendant un temps, il pensa qu'un tel pouvoir pourrait lui être utile pour défendre la liberté. Jusqu'à ce que le vaisseau ennemi n'explose et que du sang jaillissent sur le sol du pont principal.

Le Capitaine hésita alors entre laisser le jeune homme continuer à détruire la flotte au risque de le voir se vider de son sang ou bien de le stopper, au risque cette fois-ci de perdre l'Arcadia et de voir l'équipage en subir les conséquences. Le Capitaine raffermit de nouveau sa prise sur la barre, indécis. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le vaisseau que son ami avait créé, ni ses hommes, ainsi il laissa le jeune homme continuer son combat.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le nombre de vaisseaux ennemis avait beaucoup diminué et la flaque de sang autour du jeune homme s'était quant à elle, beaucoup élargie. Harlock s'apprêtait à ordonner que l'on emmène le jeune homme à l'infirmerie, lorsque celui-ci se tendit avant de prendre une posture défensive. Au même moment, le radar indiqua la présence de trois vaisseaux, tous trois armés d'énormes canons. Tous les trois visaient l'Arcadia.

Harlock revit alors le dragon revenir vers eux et entourer le vaisseau de son corps, le protégeant. Il remarqua aussi la tension et le léger grognement de douleur que le jeune homme émit. D'après ce qu'il voyait, il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter. Il pouvait lire l'inquiétude chez ses hommes et il n'était pas le seul à avoir vu la tension chez leur jeune ami. Il vit Harry relever son visage vers ses hommes, avant de relâcher plus de pouvoir encore, pulvérisant en une seule attaque les trois vaisseaux.

Puis le dragon revint vers eux, il s'infiltra dans le vaisseau puis dans le corps d'Harry. Celui-ci reprit peu à peu forme humaine, puis il chercha à atteindre l'ascenseur. D'un simple regard, il ordonna à l'un de ses pirates de rester près du jeune homme.

Une fois Harry en dehors de la salle, il manœuvra l'Arcadia pour le faire quitter les lieux de l'attaque le plus rapidement possible. Le vaisseau avait subi de lourdes avaries, il devait être réparé rapidement. Ainsi fit-il le nécessaire pour rejoindre au plus vite l'Ilot de l'ombre morte.

Une fois l'Arcadia lancé, il sortit du pont et gagna l'infirmerie, voulant s'assurer que tous ses hommes allaient plus ou moins bien. Mais lorsqu'il entra dans le domaine du doc, celui-ci s'approcha aussitôt de lui, il semblait inquiet et un regard autour de lui, lui apprit pourquoi. La plupart de ses hommes allait bien, il ne restait plus que quatre personnes allongées dans les lits de l'infirmerie. Mais aucun de ses hommes n'était Harry.

Aussitôt le Capitaine ressortit, suivi de près par le doc, qui avait pris la trousse de soin en passant. Ils parcoururent plusieurs coursives. Le Capitaine se stoppa en voyant la trace de sang sur l'un des murs. Comme il le pensait, le jeune homme était allé trouver refuge dans sa cabine. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte de la cabine d'Harry et entra. Il fut surpris d'entendre le bruit de la douche. Ainsi se dirigea-t-il, vers la salle d'eau, lorsqu'il entra, il eut la surprise de sentir un souffle froid. Harry était assis dans sa douche, sous le jet d'eau froide, le sang teintant les carrelages d'une couleur rose inquiétante.

Harlock s'avança et s'accroupit près du jeune homme, avec prudence. Il souleva le visage du jeune homme, pour s'apercevoir qu'il était toujours conscient et qu'il était brulant, bien trop pour que ce soit normal. Le Capitaine relâcha le visage de son cadet et s'écarta pour permettre au doc d'intervenir. Celui-ci toucha à son tour le jeune homme pour le relâcher aussitôt.

- Il est brûlant, dit le doc, il ne faut pas le déplacer ! ajouta-t-il

Harlock acquiesça doucement et ils attendirent dans la pièce voisine, le doc vérifiant régulièrement sa température. Lorsqu'elle redescendit à un niveau normal, il coupa l'eau. Il attrapa des serviettes pour sécher le jeune homme sous le regard inquiet du Capitaine. Ensuite, il se mit au travail, désinfectant les plaies et les bandant avec prudence. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'écarta, se tournant vers le Capitaine.

- Il peut être déplacé, mais pas sur de longue distance, il va falloir l'installer dans sa chambre.

Le corsaire acquiesça. Il s'avança et avec douceur, il passa l'un de ses bras autour des épaules du jeune homme et l'autre bras derrière ses genoux, puis il le souleva et le porta sur le lit. Le doc avait déjà ôté le drap. Il allongea le jeune homme et le recouvrit du tissu alors que le doc mettait en place des perfusions. Ils ignoraient combien de temps le jeune homme allait rester inconscient.

Le Capitaine et le doc sortirent. Ils se stoppèrent net en voyant l'ensemble de l'Arcadia ou presque dans le couloir. Si au début, les hommes d'équipage étaient inquiets, un simple ordre de la part du Capitaine leur suffit pour regagner leurs places.

Le Capitaine regagna sa propre cabine. Mimee l'y attendait, une bouteille de bourbon dans la main. Le Capitaine ouvrit la porte et laissa Mimee entrer. Il prit place dans le fauteuil près de la baie vitrée alors que Mimee allait chercher des verres. Elle revint près de son ami et servit deux verres, tendant l'un d'entre eux au Capitaine.

- Tu avais raison, souffla le Capitaine avant de prendre une gorgée de bourbon, il est puissant.

- Et dangereux, ce qu'il a fait aux autre vaisseaux, il pourrait très bien le faire à l'Arcadia, répondit Mimee

- C'est vrai, il en a le pouvoir, mais je ne pense pas qu'il le ferra, contra Harlock

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? demanda Mimee curieuse.

- Sa raison de se battre, répondit le corsaire. Il m'a dit ne pas vouloir se battre pour la liberté, que c'était à chaque être de se battre pour celle-ci. Lui ne se bat que pour protéger sa famille, expliqua-t-il

- Sa famille ? S'exclama Mimee interloquée

- Oui et de toute évidence l'équipage de l'Arcadia est sa nouvelle famille, précisa le capitaine

- As-tu peur ? L'interrogea Mimee après un instant d'hésitation.

- De son pouvoir ? Demanda-t-il

- Oui.

- Non, son pouvoir ne m'effraye pas, parce que c'est lui qui le contrôle et que j'ai la certitude qu'il n'est pas une menace pour nous, répliqua Harlock

- C'est ton instinct qui te le dit ? demanda Mimee curieuse.

- Mon instinct et une touche d'espoir, ajouta-t-il

Il finit son verre et laissa Mimee lui en remplir un autre, le silence s'installa rapidement entre les deux ami, qui savourèrent leur boisson.

- Tu ne le laisseras plus utiliser son pouvoir n'est-ce pas ? demanda finalement Mimee.

- Non, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui, fit Harlock.

Mimee ne put qu'acquiescer alors qu'elle se souvenait du sang jaillissant de plus en plus sur le sol du pont principal. Le garçon avait accepté d'être blessé pour eux. Il savait, elle en était sur. Il savait ce qu'il risquait en utilisant le pouvoir du dragon et pourtant il s'en était servi. Oui il était puissant et dangereux et elle avait peur de lui à cause de son sixième sens qui lui disait de se méfier. Mais, elle ne pouvait plus se défier de lui, pas après ce qu'il venait de faire.

La Juracienne leva les yeux vers Harlock lorsque celui-ci se leva. Il semblait épuisé. Il faut dire que la journée avait été longue pour tout le monde, d'autant que le Capitaine ne dormait pas aussi souvent qu'il le devrait.

- Tu as besoin de repos, Harlock, souffla Mimee en se levant à son tour. Va te reposer.

Le corsaire hésita puis acquiesça. Mimee reprit alors la bouteille et prit congé. Harlock alla prendre une douche, puis il alla se coucher. Alors qu'il était allongé dans son lit ses bras croisés derrière sa tête, il repensa à leur jeune ami. Rare étaient les hommes capable d'un tel dévouement et d'un tel sacrifice de soi. Et bon nombre de ces hommes faisaient partit de son équipage.

Le lendemain matin et les trois jours suivant, la première chose que faisait le capitaine était d'aller voir ses hommes blessés à l'infirmerie pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien, puis il passait ensuite par la cabine d'Harry. Le jeune homme dormait toujours et par précaution le doc lui avait installé une poche de morphine.

Ce matin là, comme à son habitude, il passa par la cabine d'Harry. Kei y était déjà, la jeune femme passait beaucoup de temps dans la cabine.

- Capitaine ?

Elle se leva lorsque le corsaire entra dans la cabine.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Harlock

- Son état est inchangé, répondit la jeune femme.

- Je ne dirais pas ça, fit le Capitaine.

Kei se tourna vers Harry et remarqua aussitôt qu'il essayait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'encouragea avec quelques paroles, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ouvre les yeux.

- Eh ! souffla Kei avec un large sourire.

Harry essaya de bouger la tête sans grand succès.

- Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité, le doc ne savait pas s'il pouvait te bouger alors on t'a installé dans ta cabine.

- Pas … peur, murmura le jeune homme d'une voix roque.

- Peur ? de toi ? demanda Kei.

Harry acquiesça avec difficulté.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais peur de toi, tu nous as sauvé, affirma Kei avec un léger sourire.

Le regard d'Harry se posa ensuite sur le Capitaine. Ce dernier lui offrit un léger sourire rassurant. Harry ferma les yeux, rassuré, une larme coulant le long de sa joue, que Kei effaça avec un sourire tendre. Ils n'avaient pas peur de lui, ils ne le prenaient pas pour un monstre. Ils l'acceptaient pour ce qu'il était, comme cela devait toujours l'être dans une famille.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Harry ouvrit les yeux avec plus de facilité que la fois précédente. Il regarda autour de lui pour s'apercevoir qu'il était seul. Depuis combien de temps était-il endormi ? Le jeune homme essaya de se relever, mais il échoua. Il était encore trop faible. Il se concentra alors, essayant de voir si ses pouvoirs étaient aussi affaiblis que son corps. Par chance, ils ne l'étaient pas. Harry se concentra alors et entra en contact avec Tochiro. L'ordinateur fut ravi d'entendre le jeune homme.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda l'ordinateur

- Epuisé, répondit Harry, mais c'est normal, c'est le contre coup. Je ne peux pas utiliser les pouvoirs du dragon sans en subir les conséquences.

- Harlock est prévenu de ton réveil, annonça alors l'âme de l'Arcadia. Est-ce que ça va aller ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira, le rassura le jeune homme.

Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

- Le Capitaine vient d'arriver, faut que je te laisse.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers le Capitaine, l'homme s'avança vers le lit. Le regard inquiet de l'homme fit chaud au cœur d'Harry. Ce dernier rassura le corsaire d'un léger sourire. Harlock alla chercher une chaise et s'assit près du lit.

- J'aimerais des explications, souffla le Capitaine.

Harry acquiesça et lui parla. Il lui expliqua tout du monde de la magie, de la guerre, du dragon et des pouvoirs qu'il avait obtenus. Au bout d'un moment, sa voix faiblit et il toussa, la gorge irritée. Le Capitaine se leva et se dirigea vers la table où une carafe était posée ainsi qu'un verre. Il servit un verre d'eau et retourna près d'Harry. S'asseyant au bord du lit, il passa doucement un bras autour de ses épaules et le redressa lentement avant d'approcher le verre de ses lèvres. Harry but quelques gorgées, appréciant la fraîcheur du liquide.

- Merci, souffla le jeune homme.

Le Capitaine rallongea le jeune homme correctement et se rassit, posant le verre sur la table de chevet.

- Et combien de temps ton état va durer ? voulut savoir la Capitaine.

- Encore quelques jours.

- Très bien. Harry ?

- Oui, Capitaine ?

- Je t'interdis de te servir de nouveau de ce pouvoir sans mon autorisation.

Harry l'observa, une lueur de surprise dans les yeux qui fut rapidement remplacée par des larmes de gratitude. Lui qui s'attendait à être haït pour ses pouvoirs et utilisé comme une arme, voilà que l'équipage l'acceptait et le Capitaine lui demandait même de ne plus se servir d'un pouvoir qui lui assurerait la victoire à chaque combat. Il sentit ensuite la main gantée du Capitaine essuyer cette larme.

- Désolé, souffla Harry en détournant le regard. Je n'arrête pas de faire ça en se moment. Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu as été trahi, tu t'es réveillé mille ans après ton emprisonnement dans le cristal et tu viens de mener un combat qui t'a beaucoup affaibli. Il est normal que tu craques.

Harry acquiesça doucement et un silence apaisant s'installa dans la cabine. Des coups frappés à la porte brisèrent le calme ambiant. Masu entra alors avec un plateau dans les mains, elle se figea quelques instants lorsqu'elle vit le Capitaine.

- On m'a dit qu'Harry était réveillé.

- Je vais vous laisser, annonça le Capitaine en se levant.

Il quitta la chambre laissant la place à Masu, celle-ci posa son plateau sur la table de chevet près du verre d'eau. Elle prit le bol qui y était posé et s'approcha d'Harry.

- Allez, il faut manger maintenant.

Harry eut un sourire et laissa la vieille femme le nourrir d'un bouillon, suivit par du riz et du bœuf. Il laissa la vieille femme s'occuper de lui. Une fois le repas fini, elle le borda et lui demanda au moins trois fois s'il n'avait besoin de rien.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'Harry somnolait, il entendit des voix et des chuchotements derrière la porte. D'une pensée, il demanda à Tochiro d'ouvrir cette dernière. L'ordinateur central, amusé, fit ce qu'on lui demandait et aussitôt une dizaine de pirates s'effondra dans la chambre alors que les autres sursautèrent avec une expression coupable, comme pris en faute.

- Entrez, les invita Harry d'une voix rauque.

Les pirates hésitèrent avant de s'avancer dans la chambre.

- On est venu voir comment tu allais, fit l'un des hommes d'équipage.

- Ca va, rassura Harry, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'utiliser ce pouvoir alors les dégâts sont importants, mais ca va.

- Comment tu as fait ça ? Je veux dire ce dragon…, demanda le contremaître.

Harry eut un léger sourire triste, puis il se redressa doucement.

- Je suis un sorcier, annonça le jeune homme, c'est le terme qui était utilisé pour désigner la personne capable d'utiliser la magie.

- La magie, qu'est ce que c'est ? Je veux dire on connaît tous le terme, mais …

- L'art de la magie est l'utilisation de l'énergie naturelle. Cette énergie est présente en certaines personnes sous la forme d'un noyau d'énergie pur, il est aussi possible d'utiliser l'énergie qui nous entour en permanence. Mais c'est plus dur.

- Tout le monde peut faire apparaître un dragon ?

- Non, réfuta Harry. Pour utiliser un tel pouvoir, il faut devenir le réceptacle de l'âme d'un dragon. Déjà à mon époque, les dragons anciens avait presque entièrement disparu.

- Les dragons anciens ?

- Oui, ce sont les seuls dont l'âme peut survivre quelques temps après la mort du corps.

- Et l'âme du dragon a… quoi ? … fusionnée avec toi ?

- Un dragon n'offre son âme qu'à une personne digne d'elle. Le dragon avec lequel j'ai fusionné, était endormi sous mon école. Lorsqu'une guerre a éclaté, le dragon, qui était déjà vieux, est mort en essayant de protéger l'école. Son âme est alors venue vers moi et je l'ai accepté.

- Et utiliser ces pouvoirs est dangereux pour toi ? s'inquiéta un autre pirate.

- Utiliser le pouvoir du dragon à grande échelle comme je l'ai fait est dangereux mais je peux l'utiliser à plus petite échelle et j'ai toujours mes propres pouvoirs.

Harry se redressa un peu plus, puis il observa les pirates qui entouraient son lit. Il n'y avait aucune crainte, ni aucune peur, juste de la curiosité.

- Cela ne vous effraye pas ? demanda finalement Harry.

- Moi je trouve ça cool, lâcha l'un des pirates. Et tu peux faire quoi avec tes pouvoirs.

- A peu près tous ce que je veux, tant que je peux l'imaginer.

Harry leva la main et y fit apparaître une petite bille d'eau qu'il fit grossir jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'une balle de tennis.

- Ca c'est trop bien, on aura plus besoin d'aller se réapprovisionner en eau.

- Si en fait, rit doucement le jeune homme. L'eau que vous avez sous les yeux provient de l'air ambiant.

- Dommage, râla un autre pirate.

Harry eut un sourire en répondant aux autres questions, tout le monde était curieux de connaître l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. A sa grande surprise personne n'en était jaloux. Ils passèrent ainsi plusieurs heures ensemble, s'amusant des quelques tours qu'Harry fit. A un moment, plusieurs pirates revinrent avec des bouteilles d'alcool en plus du plateau repas d'Harry. Le jeune homme se laissa entrainer à boire, connaissant sa première cuite. Sa faiblesse passagère ayant sans doute eu raison de son habituelle immunité contre l'alcool.

Il était légèrement dans les vapes écoutant les rires des pirates lorsque Mimee arriva attiré par le bruit, synonyme d'alcool à foison. Elle s'avança vers le lit où Harry était toujours allongé, avec douceur elle posa sa main sur le front d'Harry, attirant l'attention de celui-ci sur elle.

- Tu n'as pas l'habitude des effets de l'alcool, constata la jeune Juracienne.

- Non, souffla Harry, je vais avoir la gueule de bois ?

- C'est fort probable.

- As-tu peur de moi ? demanda le jeune homme.

- oui, ton pouvoir… personne ne devrait avoir accès à un tel pouvoir.

- Je suis née avec ma magie, répondit Harry, et après… je ne pouvais pas laisser le dragon mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

La main de Mimee passa dans ses cheveux, en un massage apaisant.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre de mon pouvoir, reprit Harry qui commençait à s'endormir, j'ai trouvé ma place ici, au milieu d'une bande de pirates. Ils sont ma famille maintenant et je me bats toujours pour protéger ma famille.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et sombra dans le sommeil. Une fois sur qu'il était endormi, Mimee mit les pirates dehors. Ceux-ci râlèrent pour la forme mais sortirent pour laisser Harry se reposer. La jeune Juracienne rejoignit alors la cabine du Capitaine où elle savait qu'Harlock l'attendait pour boire un dernier verre.

Elle entra dans la cabine d'Harlock avec sa lyre, l'homme était assis près de la baie vitrée, il avait déjà servi un verre à Mimee. La jeune femme s'assit à son tour et jeta un coup d'œil à son vieil ami, celui-ci avait le regard plongé dans son bourbon.

- Rassurée ? demanda Harlock.

Mimee ne répondit pas, mais entama une mélodie sur sa lyre, faisant sourire le corsaire. Mimee serait sans doute toujours un peu effrayé par les pouvoirs d'Harry, mais maintenant elle lui faisait un peu plus confiance. Cela ravi le corsaire, il ignorait pourquoi, mais il se sentait proche du jeune homme. Il avait sentit son inquiétude grimper en flèche lorsque le sang avait jaillit du corps du jeune homme pendant l'attaque. Et par la suite, il avait prit régulièrement des nouvelles de leur jeune sauveur.

Harlock reprit une nouvelle gorgée de son verre lorsqu'il reçu un appel du pont principal. Ils arrivaient en vue de l'Ilot de l'ombre morte. Harlock posa son verre et se leva pour rejoindre le pont. Il manœuvra lui même l'Arcadia et se détendit une fois posé dans le hangar. L'Arcadia allait pouvoir être réparé et ses hommes allaient pouvoir se détendre. Harry surtout, malgré l'acceptation de son équipage, il se doutait qu'il devait être tendu. Un peu de repos loin du danger permanent de l'espace lui ferait du bien.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Harry fut débarqué en premier, soutenu par deux pirates qui voulaient montrer au nouveau leur base secrète. Il fut déposé en douceur sur la plage, où il put admirer la mer pour la première fois. Les pirates autour de lui ôtèrent leurs hauts et se jetèrent à l'eau dans de grands éclats de rire. Harry les observa faire avec un léger sourire. Il aurait bien aimé avoir autant d'insouciance. Une main posée sur son épaule attira l'attention d'Harry. Le Capitaine s'assit sur un rocher à ses cotés.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mieux Capitaine, merci, sourit Harry.

Son regard se reporta sur l'eau où Kei était en train de surfer.

- C'est la première fois que je vois la mer, souffla Harry.

- Elle n'est pas réelle, rien ici ne l'est vraiment.

- Où sommes-nous ? Et elle n'est pas réelle ?

- Dans l'une de nos bases secrète, cet endroit s'appelle l'Ilot de l'ombre morte. Et la mer a été crée artificiellement, c'est plus un grand lac avec des vagues crées par des machines.

- C'est Tochiro qui l'a construite ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

Harlock acquiesça avec un fin sourire, puis il reporta son attention sur ses hommes. Kei sortit de l'eau et s'avança aussitôt vers Harry, elle hésita en le voyant en compagnie du Capitaine, mais s'approcha finalement du jeune homme.

- Capitaine, salua la jeune femme. Tu viens, Harry ?

- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée, je n'ai pas encore récupéré toutes mes forces et je ne sais pas nager.

Kei hésita alors qu'au même moment deux pirates s'avançaient vers leur petit groupe. Avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, les deux hommes le soulevèrent pour l'emmener près de l'eau.

- T'inquiète pas mon gars, on ne te lâchera pas, fit l'un des pirates.

Harry fut déposé sur ses jambes et soutenu. Il savait ce que les pirates attendaient de lui. Il devait se déshabiller pour pouvoir entrer dans l'eau, mais il hésitait à cause de ses cicatrices. Bien sûr il s'était déjà mis torse nu devant les pirates, mais c'était pendant une bataille. Ils ne faisaient pas vraiement attention à lui. Alors que là…

Le jeune sorcier hésita encore un instant, puis il leva les bras pour enlever son haut. Si personne ne dit rien, les pirates n'en pensaient pas moins. Eux aussi avaient beaucoup de cicatrices mais eux les avaient eus en combattant pour la liberté, les cicatrices du jeune homme étaient de toute évidence pour la plupart liées à de la maltraitance.

Deux pirates s'avancèrent vers lui et le soutinrent jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans l'eau. Arrivé là, Harry eut plus de facilité à tenir debout. Au début, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire, mais rapidement les autres pirates lui montrèrent comment s'amuser dans l'eau et Harry se prit rapidement au jeu. Il s'amusa pendant toute la matinée, puis Mme Masu les appela pour manger, Harry s'approcha du bord de l'eau, mais du s'arrêter, les courbatures se rappelant à lui. Deux pirates s'avancèrent alors pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau et à rejoindre la nappe où un repas était organisé. Puis Harry passa l'après midi à profiter du soleil sous un palmier, somnolant sur le sable chaud.

Il fallut deux jours de plus pour qu'Harry se remette de l'utilisation des pouvoirs du dragon. Il se réveilla ce matin là, parfaitement reposé et sans courbature. Il se leva et profita d'une bonne douche, puis il s'empara de ses sabres et sortit sur la plage. Il était encore tôt et la majorité des pirates dormaient encore. Harry posa ses sabres près des rochers et fit quelques étirements avant de commencer son entrainement, il se mit à courir sur la plage.

Il fit le tour de l'Ilot de l'ombre morte en deux petites heures et lorsqu'il revînt à son point de départ, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il devait se remettre à l'entrainement au plus vite. Il se dirigea vers ses sabres pour voir qu'une autre personne attendait déjà.

- Capitaine ?

- Tu t'entraines ? demanda le corsaire en le vrillant de son œil marron.

- J'ai perdu pendant mon séjour forcé dans le cristal et l'utilisation du pouvoir du dragon n'à rien arranger. Il faut que je me remette à niveau.

Le Capitaine acquiesça et tendit une bouteille d'eau au jeune homme. Celui-ci la prit, le remerciant d'un murmure, il but quelques gorgées d'eau, puis s'empara de ses sabres et les sortit de ses fourreaux. Il commença par quelques mouvements de basse, pour bien s'échauffer. Puis une fois bien échauffée, il utilisa un peu de sa magie, combinée à un zeste de pouvoir du dragon pour modeler des ennemis en sable. Il fit tourner ses sabres et le combat commença, ses ennemis de sable disparaissant dès qu'Harry portait un coup mortel, d'autre prenant leurs places.

Le Capitaine observa le jeune homme avec un léger sourire, impressionné par ses capacités aux sabres. Il était doué, très doué même. Au bout d'une heure, Harry s'arrêta haletant lourdement. Il rejoignit l'endroit où étaient posées ses affaires, puis il s'étira et se laissa tomber sur le sol, reprenant sa bouteille d'eau et la vidant en quelques gorgées.

- Tu te débrouilles bien, nota le Capitaine.

-Je suis rouillé, soupira Harry.

Il resta encore quelques minutes assis, puis il se releva et se dirigea vers l'eau pour se rafraichir un peu. Malgré le fait que l'étendue d'eau soit appelée une mer, le liquide qui la composait n'était pas salé. Harry s'agenouilla et laissa les vagues venir lécher ses jambes, puis il plongea ses mains dans l'eau fraiche et apporta de l'eau à son visage et s'en aspergea, sous le regard étrangement protecteur du Capitaine.

L'Arcadia resta deux semaines dans l'Ilot de l'ombre morte et chacun profita de ce moment de répit parce qu'ils savaient qu'une fois dans l'espace, ils ne pourraient pas se détendre comme ça. Harry profita de ce moment pour se remettre en forme, il s'entrainait tous les matins, toujours sous la surveillance du Capitaine.

Peu à peu les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés, il n'était pas rare de voir Harry en compagnie du Capitaine pour boire un verre ce qui n'empêchait pas le jeune homme de continuer à faire la fête avec l'équipage.

Le dernier soir passé sur l'Ilot de l'ombre morte, une fête géante fut organisée. Tous les membres de l'équipage de l'Arcadia, y comprit le Capitaine, participèrent. Masu avait mis les bouchées doubles et un festin de roi avait été préparé. Harry était assis près du Capitaine lorsque les hommes d'équipage s'approchèrent de lui et lui déposèrent un paquet devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry avec surprise.

- Un petit cadeau de bienvenue en retard. Ouvre-le.

Harry déballa le cadeau et en sortit un long manteau de cuir noir. Les manches étaient coupées au niveau des coudes et Harry trouva des protèges avant-bras en cuir et en métal en dessous du manteau. Il retourna ce dernier et se figea en voyant la tête de mort dessinée en blanc à l'arrière du manteau. Le jeune homme se leva alors et enfila le manteau par dessus son sous pull vert sous les exclamations ravi des pirates. Puis il enfila les protèges bras et rajusta le manteau au dessus de ses sabres. Son regard se posa alors sur les plaques de métal fixées sur ses bracelets, un dragon chinois y était gravé.

- Merci, souffla le jeune homme la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

- Maintenant t'es vraiment l'un des nôtres, rit l'un des pirates.

Harry eut un sourire et laissa les pirates lui resservir un autre verre. Lorsqu'Harry releva les yeux, se fut pour croiser le regard du Capitaine où brillait une lueur de fierté. En voyant cela, Harry sentit une chaleur naitre au fond de lui. Au bout d'une petite heure, le Capitaine se retira dans sa cabine.

Plus tard ce soir là, Harry parcourait les coursives vides du vaisseau, l'ensemble de l'équipage s'était installé dans les chambres de l'Ilot. Harry entra sur le pont principal, ce dernier était vide de toute présence humaine. Harry s'avança jusqu'à la barre et la prit en main. Le bois était doux au toucher, usé par les contacts répétés avec les gants du Capitaine. Il agrippa la barre à deux mains et observa autour de lui, comme il avait vu le Capitaine le faire si souvent.

De la plateforme surélevée on pouvait tout voir. Il se tourna vers le fauteuil du Capitaine, qui était vide. Il s'avança vers celui-ci et tendit la main vers l'un des cranes au bout des accoudoirs. Il effleura celui-ci avec un léger sourire, puis il hésita, incertain d'avoir le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait faire. Finalement, il s'assit lentement sur le fauteuil, restant tendu pendant quelques instants. D'ici il avait une bonne vue de la salle et il savait que la pénombre qui entourait le fauteuil empêchait ceux qui était en bas de bien le voir.

Avec un léger sourire, il s'affala un peu plus dans le fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Son sourire s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il repensa au Capitaine. Le corsaire était un homme d'honneur, qui s'était imposé une ligne de conduite et qui s'y tenait. C'était pourquoi les hommes de l'équipage de l'Arcadia lui vouaient une telle confiance, un tel respect et une telle loyauté.

Mais Harry voyait bien l'ombre dans le regard de l'homme. Il avait du traverser de terribles épreuves dans le passé pour que cette ombre apparaisse dans son regard. Le jeune homme se redressa alors et se leva, il s'avança vers la barre et la reprit en main avant de se concentrer pour entrer en contact avec Tochiro.

- Tu ne devrais pas dormir à cette heure-ci toi, remarqua l'ordinateur.

- Le Capitaine …

- Oui, qui a t-il avec le Capitaine ?

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sur qu'il va bien, répondit Tochiro sans comprendre.

- Physiquement, je sais que c'est le cas, mais il a l'air un peu triste parfois. Et… c'est comme s'il portait un poids sur les épaules. Je sais ce que cela fait et lorsque le poids devient trop lourd, il peut briser même le plus solide des hommes.

- Il ira bien, rassura alors Tochiro, touché que l'on se soucie d'Harlock de cette façon. Il n'est pas seul, l'équipage est là et je suis là, alors tout ira bien. Et puis, tu es là aussi, non ?

- Oui, je suis là, affirma Harry. Je suis toujours là pour ma famille.

- Oh ! Donc Harlock est un membre de ta famille. Et à quelle place se situe-t-il ? voulut savoir l'ordinateur principal.

Harry rougit légèrement et ouvrit les yeux coupant le lien avec Tochiro, non sans entendre celui-ci lâcher un rire amusé.

Le jeune homme retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, depuis quelques temps il voyait les membres de l'équipage comme ses grands frères ou grandes sœurs. Mme Masu était la grand-mère et le doc le grand-père de cette famille pas comme les autres. L'équipage savait parfaitement quelle place il occupait et il acceptait cela sans animosité.

Mais le Capitaine, sa place était simple et en même temps compliquée à définir. Il était le chef de cette famille et en même temps, il ne pouvait pas être vu comme un père, pas par la plupart des hommes de l'Arcadia en tout cas. Pourtant c'est cette place qu'il commençait lentement à prendre dans le cœur d'Harry. L'homme était toujours là dans l'ombre, à veiller sur lui et sur le reste de l'équipage. Il s'affala un peu plus dans le fauteuil et s'y blottit, rassuré. Il finit par s'y endormir. Ainsi ne vit-il pas le Capitaine entrer et le couvrir de sa cape, avant de le laisser se reposer.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il se redressa légèrement, faisant glisser la cape. Surpris, le jeune homme encore à moitié endormi, attrapa la cape dans une main et y jeta un coup d'œil. Un léger rire attira son attention vers l'entrée du pont, le Capitaine était là. Il s'avança vers la plateforme et monta pour rejoindre le fauteuil. Harry, encore à moitié endormi, se leva en voyant Harlock s'approcher. Il rajusta la cape sur son corps, l'Arcadia était plutôt froid sans les moteur en marche.

- Bien dormi ? demanda le Capitaine.

- Oui, merci. Votre cape, fit Harry en voulant lui tendre le vêtement.

- Tu peux la garder le temps de bien te réveiller et de te réchauffer.

- Merci, souffla Harry en rajustant la cape autour de lui.

- Viens, allons manger.

Harry se frotta les yeux tout en suivant le Capitaine jusqu'à l'ascenseur, sous le regard amusé de celui-ci. Ils descendirent jusqu'au hangar et de là, ils quittèrent l'Arcadia. Ils entrèrent alors dans le bâtiment qui servait de lieux de vie à l'équipage et rejoignirent le mess.

- Vous voilà vous deux, lâcha Masu en les voyant entrer.

Harry jeta un regard à l'horloge et fut surpris de voir qu'il était aussi tard.

- Je vous ai gardé de quoi manger, fit la cuisinière en posant sur le comptoir deux plateaux contenant un petit déjeuner complet.

Le jeune homme et le Capitaine s'assirent au comptoir et commencèrent à manger avec appétit. Masu retourna à la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle, laissant les deux hommes manger seuls. Un croassement résonna dans la salle et Taki se posa sur l'épaule du Capitaine, tandis que Mi montait sur les genoux d'Harry. Le jeune homme eut un sourire, puis s'empara d'un poisson grillé qu'il tendit au chat. Celui-ci s'en empara, ravi et le mangea sous les cris indignés de Taki. Amusé, Harry prit l'autre poisson et le tendit à l'oiseau. Taki, lâcha un cri joyeux et, d'un bond, passa de l'épaule du Capitaine à celle du jeune homme avant de s'emparer du poisson.

Après le petit-déjeuner, le Capitaine ordonna à ses hommes de regagner l'Arcadia. Puis, une fois que tout le monde fut à son poste, le capitaine ordonna le décollage. L'Arcadia sortit alors de l'Ilot de l'ombre morte. Une fois dans l'espace, le Capitaine se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de la barre.

- Harry ?

Le jeune homme était installé devant l'une des consoles lorsque le Capitaine l'appela.

- Oui, Capitaine ?

- Vient ici ! Ordonna-t-il

Harry se leva et rejoignit l'homme sur la plateforme. Le Capitaine le plaça alors devant la barre et lui plaça les mains dessus. Il lui expliqua alors comment manœuvrer l'Arcadia et laissa Harry s'exercer dans une partie de l'espace où il y avait peu de passage.

Le jeune homme prit un peu de temps pour s'habituer à la barre mais il prit le coup de main et comme pour le vol, il s'aperçut qu'il y arrivait très bien. Il manœuvra pendant toute la journée sous le regard satisfait du Capitaine, prenant de plus en plus de risque, passant de plus en plus près des astéroïdes et autres météorites.

L'adolescent s'amusait à zigzaguer dans une ceinture d'astéroïdes lorsqu'une alarme se déclencha. Le jeune home se tendit aussitôt, pensant avoir fait une fausse manœuvre, mais rapidement Yattaran expliqua la raison de cette alarmes.

- Une escouade militaire en approche, Capitaine, annonça le premier lieutenant.

- Combien de vaisseaux ?

- Cinq, Capitaine.

Le Capitaine acquiesça, montrant qu'il avait compris, puis il posa son regard sur Harry. Le jeune homme était tourné vers lui en attente d'une directive de la part du corsaire. Le Capitaine lui fit alors signe de prendre les choses en mains. Harry se retourna alors pour faire face au pont principal et il raffermit sa prise sur la barre. C'était un test survenu un peu trop rapidement à son gout, mais il devait montrer au Capitaine que la confiance qu'il avait placée en lui n'était pas vaine.

Lorsqu'il fut à porter de tir de l'escouade, celle-ci fit feu. Harry prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux, puis il les rouvrit. D'un mouvement de la barre, l'Arcadia esquiva un nouveau tir et contre-attaqua aussitôt. Le combat fit alors rage. Peu à peu, l'Arcadia fut poussé par quatre des vaisseaux en direction du cinquième et ça, Harry l'avait bien compris. Il était évident que le cinquième devait être le plus dangereux de l'escouade.

Une nouvelle alarme se déclencha alors, sur l'un des écrans, l'image du cinquième vaisseau apparue, puis un gros plan fut fait sur l'avant du vaisseau où un canon géant prenait une bonne partie du pont. Harry fit alors tourner légèrement la barre pour faire complètement face au cinquième vaisseau ennemi. Il se concentra, il était proche et s'il continuait à avancer, il risquait d'être trop proche pour esquiver les tirs adverses.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, il savait qu'il pouvait protéger le vaisseau, mais le Capitaine lui avait demandé de ne plus utiliser ses pouvoirs sauf si il le lui demandait. La prise d'Harry se referma sur la barre et il jeta un coup d'œil par la baie vitré du pont principal. Il devait trouver un moyen de pouvoir échapper aux tirs ennemis. Son regard se posa sur le scanner ou l'image des quatre autres vaisseaux était visible.

- Ils sont doué ceux là, grommela Yattaran.

- Que fait-on, Capitaine ? demanda Kei

- Attention, il va tirer, prévint l'un des pirates.

Harry attendit jusqu'à la dernière seconde, puis tourna la barre d'un mouvement ample, esquivant le tir.

- Plein gaz, droit devant, ordonna Harry.

Tochiro obéit aussitôt et lança les moteurs de l'Arcadia à pleine puissance en direction du cinquième vaisseau. Un canon d'une telle puissance mettrait surement du temps avant de pouvoir être capable de tirer à nouveau.

- Il va tirer de nouveau, lâcha un de nouveau le pirate.

- Quoi, s'affola Kei.

Harry se figea alors qu'il voyait le canon se charger plus vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il ne pourrait pas esquiver ce tir, il avait conduit l'Arcadia et son équipage à la mort. Le jeune homme voyait déjà les flammes envahir les coursives de l'Arcadia, alors que les battements de son cœur accélérèrent. Il imaginait sans mal les corps brûlés de l'équipage. Harry se tendit alors qu'une vague de colère s'empara de lui, remplaçant la panique qui commençait à s'installer. Non ! Cela n'arriverait pas. Harry se concentra et laissa un peu du pouvoir du dragon se mélanger au sien. Tant qu'il n'utilisait pas l'ensemble du pouvoir, il ne courrait aucun risque.

- Harry, s'inquiéta Kei.

- Tout va bien, rassura le jeune homme. Accrochez-vous !

Le canon tira à nouveau, Harry concentra alors son pouvoir sur l'avant du vaisseau et y créa un bouclier. Le vaisseau fonça alors droit sur le tir laser, ce dernier percutant le bouclier de plein fouet. Harry se tendit en sentant la pression exercée sur le bouclier qu'il avait mis en place. Ca ne suffirait pas. Il avait pensé que protéger uniquement l'avant lui prendrait moins d'énergie et serait efficace, mais de toute évidence ça ne marcherait pas.

Alors qu'Harry était sur le point de réveiller le dragon, il fut ébloui. Le regard du jeune homme se posa alors sur l'arme dont le reflet l'avait ébloui et il se figea. La lumière s'était reflétée sur l'arme, elle avait été déviée… C'était ça ! Il se concentra à nouveau et modifia son bouclier. Au lieu d'encaisser la puissance du tir, il la dévierait de part et d'autre du vaisseau. L'Arcadia continua donc d'avancer, lorsque le tir du canon cessa, le vaisseau pirate gagna en vitesse. Au dernier moment, Tochiro sortit la lame de proue et l'Arcadia transperça le vaisseau ennemi.

Aussitôt, Harry fit faire demi-tour à l'Arcadia.

- le combat n'est pas fini, tout le monde à son poste, ordonna Harry, furieux.

Dans un cri de guerre commun, les pirates de l'Arcadia obéirent, regagnant leur poste, alors qu'Harry approchait l'Arcadia de l'un des quatre vaisseaux restant.

- Yattaran, peux-tu leur envoyer un message ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, quel message ?

- L'Arcadia ne tombera pas !

Un nouveau cri de guerre résonna sur le pont principal. Harry manœuvra la barre pour esquiver un tir ennemi et l'Arcadia contre-attaqua aussitôt le détruisant. Il ne fallut pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour que les autres vaisseaux ne soient détruits. Cette escadrille ne reposait que sur son cinquième vaisseau apparemment. Des exclamations de joie retentirent sur le pont principal et rapidement les pirates s'approchèrent de la plateforme pour féliciter le jeune homme pour sa première croisade réussie.

Harry se tourna alors vers le Capitaine et sentit une grande chaleur s'infiltrer en lui lorsqu'il remarqua le léger sourire qui courbait les lèvres du corsaire.

Rapidement, les pirates voulurent organiser une fête pour célébrer cette victoire. Tout était bon pour boire sur ce vaisseau. Avec un léger rire, Harry se laissa entrainer par les pirates jusqu'au mess. Avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur, Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de la plateforme, où le Capitaine était resté. Celui-ci s'était levé et s'était approché de la barre, qu'il tenait d'une main, observant l'immensité de l'espace devant lui.

Pendant qu'Harry et l'équipage fêtaient leur victoire, le Capitaine était retourné dans sa cabine avec Mimee. Il servit deux verres de bourbon et s'assit dans le fauteuil devant la baie vitrée. Mimee son verre et le rejoignit dans le fauteuil d'en face.

- Je ne t'ai plus vu sourire ainsi depuis que tu as cessé de rendre visite à Mayu sur terre. Tu semble l'apprécier beaucoup.

- Cela te gène ? demanda le Capitaine en faisant tourner son bourbon dans son verre.

- Non, il est bon de te voir sourire à nouveau, répondit la Juracienne.

- Pourtant au début tu ne semblais pas vraiment apprécier notre jeune ami, remarqua Harlock.

- Son pouvoir est puissant, trop, même pour lui.

- Oui, je suis bien d'accord sur ce point, approuva le Capitaine, avant de prendre une gorgée. C'est pourquoi je lui ai interdit de s'en servir sans mon autorisation.

- Il a faillit s'en servir aujourd'hui, nota Mimee.

- C'est vrai, mais il sait également se servir de sa tête et il a trouvé un autre moyen de nous sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Le Capitaine porta son verre à ses lèvres et bu à nouveau. Mimee observa son ami et posa son propre verre avant de prendre sa harpe et d'entamer une douce mélodie.

Harlock s'enfonça dans le fond de son siège, pensant à leur jeune ami. Le garçon était intelligent et inventif et il ne se laissait pas gagner par la panique. Il n'avait pas abandonné, il avait mené le combat jusqu'au bout. Le Capitaine ressentit un nouvel élan de fierté en ce souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé, il y a quelques heures à peine. Cela le surprit, Mimee avait raison, il ne s'était plus senti aussi apaisé depuis l'époque où il rendait visite à Mayu, la fille de Tochiro. Et, étrangement, cette situation lui plaisait assez. Avec un léger sourire, il porta de nouveau son verre à ses lèvres en contemplant les étoiles à travers la baie vitrée.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Harry s'avança jusqu'au bout de la rampe et s'arrêta. Son regard parcourut les environs. Ils venaient d'atterrir sur une petite planète pour se ravitailler en eau et en nourriture. Deux semaines étaient passé depuis le dernier abordage et un peu de distraction ne ferait de mal à personne. Ce serait la première fois depuis sa "naissance" dans cette époque qu'il pourrait poser le pied sur la terre ferme. Si on mettait de coté l'Ilot de l'ombre morte, qui n'était pas une planète mais un astéroïde.

- Harry !

L'appel de Kei attira l'attention du jeune homme sur les autres pirates. Ces derniers étaient déjà à terre et l'attendaient pour aller visiter le petit village que l'on pouvait voir au loin. Le jeune sorcier s'assura d'avoir ses sabres avec lui et descendit de la rampe. Il rejoignit les pirates qui se mirent en route.

- Le Capitaine ne vient pas ? demanda Harry surpris à Yattaran.

- Non, si les gens nous tolèrent, la présence du Capitaine risquerait de semer la panique et nous préférons l'éviter pendant nos ravitaillements.

Harry jeta alors un regard triste en direction de l'Arcadia. Il se demanda alors à quand remontait la dernière fois que le Capitaine avait mis pied à terre. Le jeune homme suivit les pirates jusqu'à un petit village. Harry remarqua sans mal les regards effrayés ou haineux des habitants, ainsi que leurs murmures désapprobateurs. Le jeune homme posa par reflexe ses mains sur la poignée de ses sabres.

Rapidement, le petit groupe se sépara, chacun prenant une direction différente. Harry lui marcha dans l'allée marchande, avec leur divers étales, ils ne manquaient pas de nourriture, juste d'eau. Néanmoins l'Arcadia pouvait s'en occuper seul. Cela leur permettait de se dégourdir les jambes le temps que les opérations de remplissage des cuves se finissent.

Harry observait la devanture d'un magasin lorsqu'il entendit clairement le bruit d'un objet qui volait vers lui. Il se pencha et laissa la pierre passer au dessus de sa tête et briser la vitrine du magasin. Le gérant du magasin sorti aussitôt rouge de colère.

- Non, mais ça va pas la tête, râla l'homme, vous les pirates vous êtes tous pareil à prendre tout au honnête gens.

- Je n'ai pas fait ça, répondit Harry, d'une voix calme.

- Si c'est toi, on t'as vu, lâcha un homme derrière eux.

Harry se retourna pour leur faire face. Ils étaient un petit groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes et Harry sut d'instinct que l'un d'entre eux était responsable. Le jeune homme recula doucement en les voyant approcher, il ne voulait pas d'ennui.

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, fit Harry en posant ses mains sur ses sabres.

- Ah Ouai !

L'un des hommes avec une pierre dans sa main, arma son bras dans le but de lapider le jeune pirate. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse achever son geste, une main gantée l'arrêta. L'homme furieux, se tourna vers celui qui l'avait arrêté et se figea de peur en le reconnaissant.

- Capitaine, lâcha Harry soulagé.

- Auriez-vous un problème avec l'un de mes hommes ? demanda Harlock.

- Non aucun, répondit l'homme en lâchant la pierre et en reculant.

- Harry ?

- Oui, Capitaine ?

- Partons et laissons ces messieurs payer pour la vitre qu'ils ont brisée.

Harry suivit le corsaire alors qu'il s'éloignait de la rue marchande pour rejoindre un petit parc. Le jeune sorcier restant derrière le Capitaine. Rapidement, Harry aperçut plusieurs familles s'amusant dans le parc, il s'avança pour être à la hauteur du Capitaine tout en restant caché dans l'ombre d'un arbre. Le jeune homme se tendit en voyant les membres d'une même famille interagir entre eux. Lui n'avait pas eu cette chance lorsqu'il était enfant.

- Tu sembles triste, remarqua le Capitaine.

- Juste de vieux souvenirs, répondit le jeune homme. Vous semblez vous aussi nostalgique, nota Harry.

Ce dernier hésita un instant sur la prochaine question. Il ignorait si le Capitaine apprécierait qu'il parle d'un sujet aussi intime.

- Parle, interrompit le Capitaine. N'aie pas peur de poser des questions.

Harry leva les yeux et croisa le regard sombre du Capitaine, il vit de la curiosité dans celui-ci.

- Avez-vous déjà eu des enfants, Capitaine ?

- Non, répondit le corsaire, mais Tochiro a eu une fille dont j'ai été nommé parrain.

- C'est à elle que vous pensez maintenant ?

- Et toi ? À quoi penses-tu ?

Le visage d'Harry se ferma alors qu'il se posait sur un couple qui jouait avec leur fils. Il pouvait sentir le regard inquiet du Capitaine sur lui et se fut trop pour lui. Il fit demi-tour et sous le regard triste du corsaire, il s'enfonça dans les rues. Voir ces familles heureuses alors qu'il n'avait jamais pu connaître ce sentiment, lui était douloureux. Il s'arrêta finalement à la sortie du village et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, ignorant ce qu'il devait faire et espérant que le Capitaine ne lui en voudrait pas trop d'être parti.

Décidant de se promener un peu dans la campagne environnante, il s'avança sur un chemin de terre qui quittait le village. Il s'avança sans vraiment faire attention à son environnement, bien que son dragon reste toujours en alerte. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence de Taki volant au dessus de lui. L'oiseau avait été envoyé par Tochiro lorsque celui-ci avait senti la peine de son jeune ami.

Le jeune homme continua son chemin pendant encore quelques minutes lorsqu'un cri attira son attention. Il connaissait cette voix, Kei. Harry s'élança en direction d'un petit bosquet d'où venait le cri. Il repoussa les branches basses et déboucha dans une petite clairière. Kei était bien là avec deux membres de l'équipage et une dizaine de villageois, les même villageois qui avaient essayé de lui nuire un peu plus tôt.

Kei était maintenue par deux hommes alors qu'un troisième avait la main posé sur son nez, de toute évidence Kei avait cherché à se défendre. Les deux autres pirates étaient chacun maintenus par deux autres hommes. Harry se figea en voyant le premier qui avait le nez en sang se redresser et gifler la jeune femme. Il insulta la jeune pirate et sous les insultes et les menaces des autres pirates, il commença à déshabiller la jeune femme.

Kei se débattit un peu plus, excédé, l'homme leva de nouveau la main, mais ne put finir son geste. Il jeta un regard surprit à son moignon sanglant et s'effondra en se tenant le bras et en hurlant de douleur. Tous se tournèrent alors vers le nouvel arrivant. Harry en comprenant ce qui allait arriver à Kei était intervenue. Le jeune homme s'avança, ses deux sabres à la main, dont l'un d'entre eux était couvert de sang.

- Toi ! Espèce de… commença l'un des hommes.

- Si vous tenez à la vie je vous conseil de les laisser tranquille et de partir.

- Pour qui te prends-tu, sale pirate.

- Sale pirate ? Oui j'en suis peut être un, mais je préfère être un pirate qu'un homme comme vous.

Harry fit tourner l'un de ses sabres et se remis en position de combat. Kei fut mise de coté et les cinq hommes qui ne tenaient pas les deux pirates s'avancèrent vers Harry. Le combat s'engagea alors, Harry réussit à neutraliser quatre des hommes et les assommant avec la poignée de ses sabres, mais le dernier lui posait plus de problème. Il avait un couteau dans la main et ne se laissait pas avoir par ses feintes.

Le jeune homme se tendit en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de ceux qu'il avait neutralisé, si le combat s'éternisait, son assaillant risquait de recevoir bientôt des renforts. Il n'allait pas avoir le choix, il allait devoir le tuer. Harry grimaça, bien sur il lui était déjà arrivé de tuer lors des combats de l'Arcadia, et aussi lors de la guerre de Poudlard. Mais ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimait faire cela.

L'agresseur s'élança alors vers le plus jeune, l'arme pointée vers lui. Harry hésita une seconde de trop, il se figea en voyant une ombre s'interposé entre lui et l'agresseur.

- Kei ! s'exclama les pirates.

Harry se figea en rattrapant la jeune femme, il s'agenouilla entrainant la jeune femme.

- Kei, souffla Harry inquiet en voyant la tenue de la jeune femme se couvrir peu à peu de sang.

Il allongea la jeune femme dans l'herbe et écarta doucement le vêtement déchiré.

- Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Harry.

Il posa sa main sur la plaie et aussitôt une lueur verte entoura la blessure et la couvrit, lorsqu'Harry écarta la main, celle-ci disparue, laissant une fine cicatrice encore un peu rouge. Harry se détendit en voyant que Kei était hors de danger.

Puis il se leva lentement et jeta un regard noir à l'homme qui avait blessé Kei. Celui ci eut un mouvement de recul, il avait parfaitement vu la magie utilisée par Harry. Il murmurait un mot encore et encore. Ce mot ne fit que le rendre plus furieux encore. Dans un cri de rage, il se jeta contre l'homme et lui enfonça ses sabres dans le torse avant de les enlever d'un mouvement vif et de trancher la carotide d'un mouvement rapide.

L'homme s'effondra, Harry se tourna alors vers les hommes restants qui maintenaient encore les deux pirates. Ceux-ci reculèrent, effrayés, puis ils prirent la fuite. Harry lâcha un soupir de soulagement, il n'aurait pas à tuer d'autres personnes aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme essuya ses sabres sur les vêtements de l'homme qu'il avait tué. Ensuite, il les rangea et rejoignit les deux pirates qui étaient près de Kei.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda l'un d'ente eux.

- Ca ira, le pouvoir du dragon peut guérir presque tout, rassura Harry.

Il se pencha doucement et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras avant de se lever.

- Rentrons à l'Arcadia, fit Harry, il vaut mieux que Kei voit le Docteur, j'ai soigné sa blessure mais elle a perdu pas mal de sang. Et puis elle sera en sécurité dans le vaisseau.

Les pirates acquiescèrent et entourèrent le jeune homme alors qu'ils prenaient la route vers l'Arcadia. Aucune d'entre eux ne remarqua la présence du Capitaine, caché par les ombres des arbres. Ce dernier observa le petit groupe avec un léger sourire alors qu'il rangeait son Cosmodragoon dans son holster.

Une petite heure plus tard, l'Arcadia décolla, s'éloignant de la planète. Les pirates furent furieux en apprenant ce qui avait failli arriver à Kei, mais quelques mots du jeune sorcier suffirent à calmer et en quelques heures l'ambiance de l'Arcadia redevint celle de d'habitude. Le capitaine écouta les chants enivré de ses hommes avec un fin sourire, assis dans son fauteuil sur le pont principal. Il ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur le jeune homme qui était assis contre la barre. Harry contemplait l'une de ses lames avec un air songeur.

- Regrettes-tu ? demanda le Capitaine.

- Il avait blessé Kei, répondit Harry, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire.

Harlock acquiesça doucement, approuvant le choix d'Harry. Oui, l'enfant avait fait le bon choix, parfois le seul moyen de sauver une vie est d'en prendre une autre. C'était un choix difficile à faire, mais c'était ainsi que l'on devenait un vrai homme.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Harlock parcourait les coursives vides de son vaisseau, à cette heure et dans cette partie calme de l'univers, bon nombre de ses hommes était parti se coucher. Lui même avait prévu d'aller se reposer après son petit tour de reconnaissance. Il avança dans l'un des hangars pour s'assurer que tout était en place et se figea en voyant qu'il y avait du mouvement.

Il s'avança jusqu'à arriver à un petit établi, installé dans l'un des coins. Le Capitaine eut un sourire en voyant Harry installé sur cet établi, en train de bricoler quelque chose.

- Harry ? Que fais-tu ? demanda le corsaire.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux de son travail et s'écarta pour lui montrer.

- Une planche ? s'étonna Harlock.

Le corsaire observait la longue planche de métal posée sur l'établi.

- C'est juste un projet que j'ai commencé. Enfin… j'ai pensé que je pourrais le faire. Le contremaitre m'a donné le matériel pour… mais si ça pose problème…

- Non, si le contremaitre a donné son accord alors tout va bien. Mais, je suis curieux, a quoi cela va servir ?

- A voler, répondit Harry en retournant à son travail. J'en ai parlé avec Tochiro, le contremaitre et Yattaran et ils pensent qu'ils pourraient construire un moteur suffisamment petit pour être attaché à la planche et suffisamment puissant pour voler dans l'espace. Le problème c'est qu'un tel moteur demanderait beaucoup d'énergie.

- Comment comptes-tu faire alors ?

- Je vais faire l'impossible. Ou du moins ce que les sorcier pensait d'impossible, je vais essayer de fusionner ma magie avec la technologie.

- Et comment vas-tu faire ça ? demanda le Capitaine en croisant les bras.

- Et bien, je pense que le mieux serait d'utiliser la magie des runes, il me suffirait de les graver dans le métal de la planche et de les recouvrir d'un peu de mon sang pour les lier à moi, expliqua Harry.

- Tu ne sembles pas convaincu.

- Et bien, j'ai appris un peu de magie runique à l'école, mais c'était plus par curiosité, qu'autre chose.

Il désigna alors une grande feuille de papier accrochée sur le mur à coté de l'établi, cette dernière était en partie remplie par l'écriture d'Harry.

- J'ai essayé de me rappeler tout ce que je savais de la magie runique mais, il me manque encore certaines informations. Ca me reviendra avec le temps.

- Ca ne sera pas facile à manœuvrer avec une combinaison, remarqua le Capitaine.

- Je ne vais pas en mettre, répondit Harry en attrapant un objet posé à coté de la planche. Yattaran m'a donné ce masque à oxygène, je pense que si j'arrive à me souvenir d'autres runes, je pourrais faire un sorte d'avoir une réserve d'oxygène illimitée.

Le masque en question couvrait tout le bas du visage et de chaque coté deux petites bouteilles d'air comprimé étaient placés. Le jeune homme reposa alors l'appareil sur l'établi.

- Et comment comptes-tu tenir sur la planche dans l'espace et sans gravité ?

- Ca ! J'ai déjà trouvé, lâcha Harry avec un grand sourire.

Il prit un calepin dans lequel était griffonné toute sorte de runes et lui montra une page en particulier.

- La magie runique est extrêmement précise, la moindre erreur de runes risquerait de faire exploser le réacteur. C'est pour ça que je ne passe pas à la partie pratique avant d'être sur de moi et de mes formules.

Un ronflement sonore attira l'attention du Capitaine. Taki, son oiseau était installé sur une caisse un peu plus loin et il s'y était endormi. Le Capitaine eut un léger sourire avant de jeter un coup d'œil en direction d'Harry. Celui-ci observait l'oiseau avec un regard triste avant de recouvrir la planche avec un drap.

- Harry ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien, juste des souvenirs. J'avais un oiseau, moi aussi, avant. Une chouette blanche du nom d'Hedwige. C'était ma meilleure amie, mais elle est morte maintenant. Taki me fait penser à elle parfois.

- Est-ce que ta famille te manque parfois ? demanda alors le Capitaine.

- Je n'ai jamais eut la chance de connaître mon père et ma mère. Ils sont morts tous les deux lorsque j'étais enfant, ils ont donné leurs vies pour me protéger. Je ne les ai jamais connus.

Le Capitaine ne dit rien, mais il observa le jeune homme ranger son établi. Puis, Harry se dirigea vers Taki et, doucement, il prit l'oiseau noir dans ses bras sans le réveiller.

- Il est tard, fit doucement Harry, je vais me coucher et si vous le permettez, je prends Taki avec moi.

- Il ne va pas te gêner dans ton sommeil ? demanda le corsaire en jetant un coup d'œil à l'oiseau qui ronflait comme un sonneur.

Harry eut un léger rire amusé et il lâcha l'oiseau d'une main avant d'effleurer le bec de l'oiseau noir du bout des doigts. Aussitôt, les ronflements de Taki cessèrent sous le regard mi-surpris, mi-amusé du capitaine.

- Il ronfle toujours, fit Harry doucement, mais il est mis sous un sort de silence, donc on ne l'entend plus.

Le Capitaine acquiesça doucement et tous deux sortirent du hangar. Le Capitaine suivit le jeune homme pour le raccompagner à sa cabine.

Harry entra et installa l'oiseau noir au bout de son lit, avant de s'approcher de son bureau en enlevant son sous pull vert. Il le posa sur le dossier de sa chaise par dessus son long manteau noir posé là également.

Le Capitaine observait le jeune homme pendant quelques instants, il était resté à l'entré de la chambre, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Mais il s'avança dans la pièce alors qu'Harry lui tournait le dos. Le jeune homme se figea en le sentant si proche de lui.

- Capitaine ?

- Ceux qui t'ont fait ça l'ont payé chèrement, j'espère, souffla le Capitaine en effleurant les cicatrices dans le dos du jeune homme.

- Je l'ignore, souffla Harry, lorsque je me suis fait enfermé dans le cristal, ils étaient toujours en vie et en liberté. Aucune importance, maintenant ils sont morts.

Harry se tourna vers le corsaire et le Capitaine put voir la tristesse dans le regard de son cadet. Harlock s'avança alors et attira le jeune homme dans une étreinte paternel. Harry fut surpris d'un tel geste, mais il se détendit rapidement, il faisait confiance au Capitaine. Il savait qu'il ne courrait aucun danger avec lui.

Harlock fut lui aussi surpris d'un tel geste. Il fallait croire qu'il lui restait certains réflexes de la période où il prenait soin de Mayu, la fille de Tochiro. Mais, il ne lâcha pas le jeune homme pour autant. D'après le peu qu'il savait, le garçon n'avait que rarement connu ce genre d'étreinte, alors il pouvait bien lui en offrir une.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta doucement, il eut un léger sourire en voyant que le jeune homme s'était endormi contre lui. Il devait vraiment se sentir en confiance avec lui. Prudemment le Capitaine coucha le jeune homme dans son lit, lui ôtant ses bottes et le couvrant de la couverture. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à l'oiseau noir qui s'était réveillé.

- Veille sur lui, d'accord ?

L'oiseau acquiesça doucement et se rallongea avant de fermé les yeux.

Le Capitaine ressortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers sa propre cabine. Une fois là, il ferma la porte derrière lui et ôta sa cape qu'il jeta sur son lit. Puis il se dirigea vers son bureau. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et après une hésitation, il ouvrit le second tiroir de son bureau.

A l'intérieur, il y avait une photo de lui, Tochiro et Esmeraldas. Et une autre de lui et Mayu. Et sous les photos, il retira un ocarina. C'était celui qu'il avait fait à Mayu. Elle le lui avait rendu lorsqu'elle avait prit la décision de quitter la terre pour parcourir l'espace à son tour. Il porta alors l'instrument à ses lèvres et en tira une triste mélodie. Il se souvenait parfaitement des moments où Mayu jouait de cet instrument. Au bout d'une petite heure à jouer de l'ocarina, le Capitaine s'arrêta. Il se leva et rejoignit son lit, lui aussi avait besoin de repos.

Le lendemain, le Capitaine rejoignit le pont après s'être préparé. Lorsqu'il entra, il eut un léger sourire en voyant qu'Harry était à la barre, Taki sagement posé sur son épaule. Il s'avança et prit place dans son fauteuil, sans attirer l'attention sur lui.

Il observa le jeune homme manœuvrer la barre de l'Arcadia comme s'il avait toujours fait ça, tout en plaisantant avec Kei et Yattaran. Il vit le premier lieutenant tendre au jeune homme sa dernière maquette, Harry leva la main et la dirigea vers le bateau miniature et à la surprise de Yattaran, de l'eau apparut sous la coque du bateau et lévita entrainant avec lui la maquette, bien trop haut pour que Yattaran puisse l'attraper.

- Revient, cria alors le lieutenant, mais revient.

Le reste de l'équipage éclata de rire en regardant le lieutenant courir et gesticuler d'un bout à l'autre du pont.

- Harry !

Le jeune homme sursauta, n'ayant toujours pas remarqué le Capitaine, il se tourna ensuite vers le corsaire. Celui-ci l'observait avec douceur.

- Ne taquine pas le lieutenant.

- Oui, Capitaine, lâcha Harry avec une légère moue.

Le bateau retrouva les mains de son constructeur et l'eau autour disparut, alors que la petite blague jouée, attira de nombreux commentaire des pirates présent sur le pont.

Soudainement une alarme retentie sur le pont attirant l'attention du pirate installé aux radars.

- Un vaisseau en approche, Capitaine.

- Quel type de vaisseau ? demanda Harlock.

L'homme pianota sur son clavier et rapidement une image apparut sur l'écran central.

- C'est un vaisseau de type cargo.

- Qui transporte quoi ? Voulut savoir Yattaran.

- Des gens, répondit un autre. J'ai piraté leur système, apparemment, il s'agit d'un vaisseau de croisière.

A cette nouvelles, les pirates laissèrent éclater leur joie.

- Qui dit croisière, dit gens riche.

- Et qui dit gens riches, dit forcement, bonne nourriture et alcool encore meilleur.

- C'est vrai que nos réserves de nourriture et d'alcool commençaient à diminuer dangereusement, remarqua Yattaran.

- Quels sont les ordres Capitaine ? demanda Harry.

Le Capitaine observa ses hommes et il put voir l'excitation chez chacun d'entre eux, avec un léger sourire, il se leva.

- Tout le monde à son poste de combat !

Les cris de guerre répondirent à son ordre et tous se précipitèrent à leur place.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Harry manœuvra l'Arcadia pour qu'il reste dissimulé le plus longtemps possible du vaisseau de croisière. Lorsque finalement, le vaisseau cargo prit connaissance de leur présence, il était trop tard. D'un tir bien placé, l'Arcadia détruisit les moteurs et d'un tour de barre le vaisseau pirate entra en collision avec le yacht créant une brèche qui permit aux pirates de passer à l'abordage.

Aussitôt plusieurs pirates attaquèrent le vaisseau, neutralisant sans mal leurs adversaires. Le Capitaine pénétra dans le vaisseau à son tour, il parcourut les couloirs richement décorés et entra dans la pièce principale. De nombreuses personnes y étaient attablées. Harlock s'avança dans la salle et observa les alentours. Il y avait beaucoup de richesse ici, des bijoux, des costumes sur mesure et des robes de soirée. Le Capitaine jeta un regard à l'un de ses hommes et celui-ci acquiesça comprenant sans mal l'ordre du corsaire.

- Que tout le monde garde son calme et reste à sa place et aucun mal ne vous sera fait, annonça l'un des pirates.

Harlock s'avança entre les tables tout en jetant un regard autour de lui. Il observa ces hommes puissants baisser les yeux devant lui par crainte. Personne n'osa le défier et c'était tant mieux, il n'appréciait pas qu'un abordage tourne mal. Il s'avança en direction de la scène, passant devant un homme qui s'empara de son couteau, dans le but évident de blesser le Capitaine, mais avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de se lever, une lame se posa contre la gorge de l'assaillant.

- Lâche ça, gronda Harry.

L'homme pâlit dangereusement et lâcha le couteau. Harry le prit et l'éloigna de la main de cet imbécile. Le Capitaine qui s'était retourné pour observer la scène eut un léger sourire et reprit son avancée jusqu'à atteindre la table principale qui regroupait l'un des sénateurs de l'actuel gouvernement et ses conseillers.

- Vous ne manquez pas de culot, lâcha le sénateur, comment osez-vous ?

- C'est exactement la question que je me posais, il y a ici beaucoup de beau monde, des politiciens corrompus, des pédophiles, des tyrans. Un pirate n'a-t-il pas sa place ici ?

- Pas vous Capitaine, remarqua l'un des pirates, vous valez mieux que ça.

Harry observa autour de lui, ainsi ces gens étaient des êtres méprisables et corrompus. L'Homme est facilement corruptible. Le jeune sorcier se tendit en sentant sa rage augmenter d'un coup, il avait horreur des politiciens.

- Harry ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et se tourna vers Harlock.

- Oui, Capitaine ?

- Calmes-toi.

C'était un ordre et malgré sa colère il devait lui obéir, Harlock avait plus conscience des enjeux qui se jouait aujourd'hui que lui. Harry rengaina son sabre et se rapprocha du corsaire.

- Capitaine ? Nous avons fini le chargement, annonça l'un des pirates.

- Bien, dans ce cas nous partons, annonça le Capitaine.

Harlock fit alors demi-tour, tournant le dos à la table principale. L'un des conseillers tendit la main vers une arme dissimulée, mais il se figea en sentant un regard posé sur lui. Il croisa alors le regard vert du jeune protégé d'Harlock. Il se figea de terreur en voyant une telle haine et une telle rage dans les yeux du jeune homme.

- Harry, appela le Capitaine.

Le jeune sorcier détourna le regard pour le poser sur le corsaire, libérant le politicien de l'emprise de son regard. Le conseiller tomba dans son siège, tremblant comme une feuille et incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Harry lui jeta un dernier regard et suivit l'équipage de l'Arcadia qui retournait sur le vaisseau. Une fois entrés dans le hangar, ils regagnèrent leur poste pour éloigner l'Arcadia du lieu de l'abordage.

Harry resta seul dans le hangar, il était furieux, étreint d'une rage qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir connue auparavant. Ses poings étaient serrés et il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Il devait se calmer et rapidement, sa colère ne faisait que raviver ses pouvoirs. S'il ne maîtrisait pas ses pouvoirs l'Arcadia pourrait en pâtir. Une lueur attira l'attention d'Harry sur ses mains, il se figea en voyant ces dernières entourées de flammes vertes.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla au dessus de ses mains en prenant de grandes inspirations pour se calmer, sans résultat. Voir ces politiciens véreux lui avait rappelé ses propres politiciens qui l'avaient enfermé dans le cristal. Sa rage augmenta encore, propageant les flammes du dragon sur ses bras.

Harry se tendit surpris par ce phénomène. Les flammes ne le brulaient pas, mais c'était la première fois que des flammes apparaissaient et Harry était effrayé à l'idée de mettre le feu à l'Arcadia.

- Harry ?

Le jeune homme se figea et se redressa doucement, posant son regard sur le Capitaine. L'homme s'avançait vers lui en observant les flammes vertes.

- Non, souffla Harry en reculant doucement, ne vous approchez pas Capitaine.

Les flammes ne le blessaient peut être pas, mais il ne savait pas si elles pouvaient blesser les autres. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Mais Harlock ne semblait pas effrayé, il s'approchait lentement, faisant reculer le jeune sorcier.

- Non.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de reculer à nouveau, le Capitaine l'attira dans une étreinte.

- Calme toi, ordonna doucement le Capitaine.

Harry était tendu dans les bras du capitaine, effrayé à l'idée de le blesser. Il se figea en sentant l'homme attraper son avant bras. Avant de se détendre légèrement en voyant que les flammes léchaient la main du Capitaine sans la bruler. Le Capitaine en le sentant se détendre le relâcha, alors qu'Harry observait ses bras. Les flammes qui auparavant semblaient agressive étaient maintenant plus calmes, ondulant paresseusement et s'enroulant autour de ses bras, avant de finalement s'éteindre.

- Tu dois apprendre à contrôler ta colère, fit le Capitaine.

- Je n'y peux rien, souffla Harry, je … voir ces politiciens véreux, voir ces hommes corrompus, m'a rappelé ceux qui m'ont enfermé. Le dragon en moi a été contaminé par la colère et son pouvoir à échapper à mon contrôle. Je suis désolé, Capitaine.

L'homme se contenta de lui répondre par un léger sourire, avant de faire demi-tour. Harry l'observa partir, puis il jeta un coup d'œil sur ses mains intactes. Il devait parler au dragon. Harry rejoignit sa chambre et s'installa sur son lit en position du lotus avant d'entrer en méditation.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était assis sur l'herbe verte en face d'un lac. Il sentit aussitôt un souffle chaud dans son dos, ainsi se retourna-t-il pour tomber nez à museau avec le dragon.

- Tu semble plus calme, nota le dragon, cet homme à beaucoup d'influence sur toi.

- Est-ce une mauvaise chose ? demanda Harry doucement.

- C'est à toi de le savoir.

Harry s'appuya contre le corps massif du dragon et observa pendant quelques instants le reflet du soleil sur le lac.

- C'était quoi ses flammes ? demanda finalement le jeune homme.

- La preuve que notre lien se renforce, répondit le dragon. Et que ton âme fusionne de plus en plus avec la mienne.

- Qu'est ce que ca veux dire ?

- Rien d'inquiétant, juste que tu pourras plus facilement avoir accès à mes pouvoirs et mes particularité, mais soit prudent malgré tout. Même si ton corps se renforce grâce à notre lien, il sera toujours vulnérable à mon pouvoir.

- D'accord, soupira Harry. Si nos liens se renforcent est-ce que ca veux dire que je vais connaitre bientôt ton nom ?

- Bientôt, oui, rassura le dragon et une fois que cela sera fait tu pourras m'invoquer pour de courtes périodes.

- Mais et les flammes alors, pourquoi ne m'ont-elles pas brulé et surtout pourquoi n'ont-elles pas brulé le Capitaine ?

- Parce que mes flammes vertes ne sont pas créés pour bruler, répondit le dragon, mais pour guérir. Contrairement à mes flammes noires, qui pourraient bruler ou faire fondre n'importe quoi.

- Alors le pouvoir de guérison que j'ai utilisé sur les hommes de l'Arcadia la dernière fois.

- C'était mes flammes, mais avec une puissance moindre.

Le reptile tendit sa tête pour la poser devant le corps du jeune homme. Harry eut un sourire et tendit la main, grattant doucement les écailles au dessus du museau du dragon, faisant ronronner celui-ci. Harry eut un léger sourire en voyant que ce son créait des ondes sur le lac.

- Est-ce qu'un jour tu va disparaître ? demanda soudainement le jeune homme.

Le dragon tendit sa tête jusqu'à la poser doucement sur les jambes du jeune homme.

- Je ne partirais pas, rassura le dragon, maintenant que je t'ai trouvé je ne partirais pas. Notre lien est éternel.

Harry eut un sourire et s'installa de nouveau contre le dragon, profitant de l'instant présent, il s'endormi.

Ce fut un poids sur son ventre qui le força à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux, il était revenu sur le vaisseau et Mi était tranquillement installé sur son ventre, un poisson coincé dans sa gueule. Harry eut un sourire en tendant la main vers le chat et en la caressant doucement.

- Si Mme Masu te vois avec ça dans la gueule, tu va avoir des ennuis.

Le chat lâcha un miaulement étouffé et sauta sur le sol avant de trouver refuge dans un coin de la pièce pour manger son butin tranquillement. Harry eut un léger rire avant de se lever et de s'étirer, puis il sortit de sa chambre, laissant la porte ouverte pour laisser Mi sortir quand il le voudrait. Il regagna par la suite le pont tout en réfléchissant à ce que le dragon lui avait appris.

Le Capitaine avait raison, il devait apprendre à contrôler sa colère, mais il savait que ça lui serait difficile. Il avait toujours été très proche de ses émotions. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, permettant à Harry d'entrer sur le pont.

- Oh, Harry ! s'exclama Kei en le voyant entrer. Où étais-tu passé ?

- Je devais parler à un vieil ami, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

Puis le jeune homme jeta un regard en direction du Capitaine qui lui offrit à son tour un sourire.

- Parler à un vieil ami, répéta Kei sans comprendre.

Harry offrit un sourire à la jeune femme avant de rejoindre son poste à la barre de l'Arcadia. Kei échangea un regard avec Yattaran qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de retourner à sa maquette.

Mais le lieutenant de l'Arcadia ne put s'empêcher de penser que le jeune homme commençait à ressembler au Capitaine. Il eut d'ailleurs un léger sourire amusé à cette pensée, sans pour autant que cela le surprenne. Le Capitaine était le genre d'homme que beaucoup de jeunes recrues prenaient comme modèle. Cela ne semblait pas gêner le Capitaine, remarqua Yattaran et posant son regard sur celui-ci faisant s'agrandir un peu plus son sourire.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'Harry avait découvert les flammes de son dragon, depuis il n'avait eu de cesse de s'entrainer à les maîtriser. Du moins à maîtriser ses flammes vertes, il n'osait pas essayer d'utiliser les noires à bord de l'Arcadia.

Harry se pencha en avant, posant ses mains sur ses genoux après avoir rangé ses sabres. Il haletait alors qu'il venait de finir son entrainement journalier. On lui tendit un peu d'eau, qu'Harry but d'une traite. Les pirates de l'Arcadia avaient pris l'habitude de venir le voir s'entrainer lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en service.

- Encore un bon entrainement aujourd'hui, remarqua Kei en tendant une serviette au jeune homme.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'entraines comme ça, observa un autre pirate.

- Si je veux pouvoir utiliser correctement les pouvoirs du dragon, il faut que mon corps soit le plus fort possible et puis comme je ne me bats qu'avec mes sabres, il faut que je reste à niveau.

- Tu as raison, approuva Kei, et puis faire un peu de sport ne peut que faire du bien, nota-elle en jetant un regard en coin à certains pirates qui se laissaient un peu trop aller.

Aussitôt, plusieurs pirates râlèrent pour la forme et se mirent à bouder attirant un rire amusé de la part d'Harry et de Kei. Ces derniers sortirent, alors du hangar converti en salle d'entrainement pour l'occasion et Kei raccompagna le jeune sorcier à sa cabine, elle le quitta sur le pas de la porte, laissant le jeune homme prendre sa douche.

Une fois sa douche prise, Harry sortit de la chambre en remettant son manteau et en réajustant ses sabres. Il passa une serviette dans ses cheveux, les frottant avec énergie et la renvoya ensuite dans sa salle de bain d'un sort informulé.

- Harry ?

Le jeune sorcier se retourna pour faire face au contremaitre.

- Oui, Machi ?

- Le Capitaine veux te voir! Il t'attend dans la salle de l'ordinateur principal.

- J'y vais tout de suite, merci.

Le contremaître acquiesça puis retourna à son poste. Harry prit alors la direction de la salle de l'ordinateur. Lorsqu'il y entra, il vit le Capitaine discutant avec Tochiro, ainsi il attendit sur le pas de la porte qu'Harlock ait fini. Le Capitaine ne mit pas longtemps à se tourner vers Harry, l'invitant d'un regard à s'avancer.

- Capitaine ?

- Comment se passe ton entrainement ?

- J'ai retrouvé mon niveau habituel, répondit Harry avec un léger haussement d'épaules. Est-ce que mes entrainements posent un problème Capitaine ?

- Non. Je dois rendre visite à quelqu'un et je sais que l'équipage ne me laissera pas y aller seul.

- Et vous ne voulez pas qu'ils viennent avec vous, devina le jeune homme.

- Personne ne doit savoir que cette personne est liée à moi, répondit Harlock.

- Alors vous voulez que je vous accompagne, car vous savez que je serais plus discret que l'équipage tout entier, comprit Harry, puis il eut un léger sourire. Vous êtes le Capitaine, si vous voulez y aller seul, l'équipage ne vous en empêchera pas.

- Mais ils me suivront surement, nota Harlock.

Harry acquiesça doucement, comprenant la pensé du Capitaine, il est vrai que l'équipage pouvait se montrer protecteur envers l'un des leur et plus encore avec le Capitaine. Il se souvenait encore de la fois où le Capitaine avait sauté deux repas de suite, Masu était allée le chercher dans sa cabine et avait refusé de sortir sans le Capitaine. Par la suite, elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux avant qu'il n'ait fini de manger son plateau.

- Viendras-tu avec moi ? demanda Harlock.

- Bien sur.

Quelque jour plus tard, L'Arcadia se posa sur la lune d'une petite planète verte, caché à la vue de tous. L'équipage et le Capitaine se rendirent alors dans le hangar.

- Tu veilleras bien sur lui, Harry, on compte sur toi.

- Je ferais de mon mieux, acquiesça le jeune homme.

Le Capitaine et le jeune homme embarquèrent alors dans l'un des space wolf de l'Arcadia. Ils volèrent pendant encore une petite heure et atterrirent dans un bois près d'un petit village. Une fois là, le Capitaine ôta sa cape et sa veste arborant la tête de mort. Il enfila un simple manteau noir. Comprenant qu'ils devaient se faire discrets, Harry masqua sa propre tête de mort et ses sabres par un sortilège, puis il suivit le Capitaine.

Ils marchèrent dans la rue principale sans attirer l'attention, jusqu'à une petite école. Là, Harlock s'arrêta et observa les enfants sortir du bâtiment suivit par une jeune femme d'à peine vingt ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleus et souriait aux enfants qui sortaient.

- Capitaine ? demanda Harry avec hésitation, qui est-ce ?

- Mayu, la fille de Tochiro.

Harry se figea de surprise et jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil sur la jeune femme. Ainsi c'était la fille de Tochiro ? Elle était plutôt belle. Il jeta un regard au Capitaine et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire en voyant le regard tendre d'Harlock.

Une fois les enfants partis, la jeune femme se retourna pour rentrer dans l'école, mais elle se figea avant de se tourner vers eux, comme si elle avait senti le regard d'Harlock sur elle. Une expression de surprise se peignît sur son visage, vite remplacée par un léger sourire. Ensuite, elle rentra dans le bâtiment en laissant la porte ouverte. Harlock s'avança alors vers l'école, Harry a ses cotés. Ce dernier resta sur le pas de la porte, laissant le Capitaine seul avec sa filleule.

- Tu as bien grandi, remarqua Harlock d'une voix douce.

- Ca faisait longtemps, rétorqua Mayu.

Elle guida le Capitaine dans une petite salle derrière la salle de classe et l'invita à s'asseoir à la table qui s'y trouvait. Harlock s'installa sur le banc de bois et observa la jeune femme mettre de l'eau à bouillir pour le thé. Puis elle sortit un verre ainsi qu'une bouteille qu'elle posa sur la table.

- Tu aimes toujours le Red Bourbon ? demanda Mayu.

Harlock acquiesça doucement et laissa la jeune femme lui servir un verre. Il en but une gorgé et reposa son verre observant la jeune femme finir de préparer son thé.

- Tu te plais bien ici ? demanda alors Harlock. Tu n'as pas d'ennuis.

- Je ne suis plus une petite fille qui se laisse embêter par ses camarade de classe, Harlock !

- Ton bien être et ta sécurité m'importe, souffla le Capitaine, il est normal que je m'inquiète.

- Tout va bien, c'est un petit village tu sais, ici tout le monde connaît tout le monde. Il n'y a jamais eu de problème. Mais, j'y pense et le jeune home qui t'accompagnait.

- Harry est le dernier membre de mon équipage, il est également le plus doué aux sabres.

- Il a l'air d'être gentil, nota la jeune femme.

- Les apparences sont trompeuses, Harry est probablement l'homme le plus dangereux de l'Arcadia.

Ils discutèrent pendant plusieurs heures, Mayu prenant des nouvelles de son père et racontant à Harlock toutes les petites aventures de ses élèves. Le corsaire s'amusa des récits de sa filleule et l'observa avec un regard tendre. La petite fille à qui il rendait visite était devenu une belle jeune femme.

- Tu es devenu magnifique, ton père serait fière de toi, souffla Harlock.

Mayu rougit doucement, touchée par le compliment de cet homme qui avait toujours veillé sur elle.

- J'imagine que tu dois avoir beaucoup de prétendant, nota Harlock mine de rien.

- Arrête, répliqua la jeune femme gêné.

Harlock eut un fin sourire amusé et reprit une gorgée de bourbon, il nota alors que la rougeur n'avait pas quitté les joues de la jeune femme.

- Tu vois quelqu'un ? demanda doucement le Capitaine.

- Oui, il s'appelle Daisuke, il travaille dans une petite ferme à la sortie du village.

- Il te traite bien j'espère.

La menace était évidente dans le ton de la voix du Capitaine, cela fit de nouveau rougir la jeune femme.

- Oui, il me traite très bien, rassura la jeune femme.

Harlock se détendit lentement, jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre et se referme brusquement. Harry pénétra alors dans la salle.

- Des hommes armés approchent, Capitaine ! annonça aussi tôt Harry.

Harlock se leva aussitôt, il finit son verre, puis il s'approcha de Mayu.

- Tu dois partir, Harlock.

- Je me souviens que toute petite déjà, tu me disais cela, remarqua le corsaire avec un léger sourire.

- Tu ne viens pas me voir souvent mais cela ne veut pas dire que je m'inquiète pas pour toi, tu sais.

Elle s'approcha d'Harlock et l'étreignit doucement, le Capitaine lui rendit son étreinte.

- Vas-t-en, souffla la jeune femme.

Harlock acquiesça et avec Harry, ils sortirent par la porte de derrière et réussirent à prendre la fuite par les petites ruelles adjacentes à l'école. Ils s'avancèrent tranquillement pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais une détonation fut entendue. Ils avaient été repérés, une nouvelle détonation, retentie. Harry bouscula la Capitaine derrière une caisse.

- Harlock ! Vous êtes encerclés, rendez-vous sans résistance.

Le regard du Capitaine parcourut les ruelles aux alentours, il savait qu'il était encerclé, même s'il ne voyait personne. Il eut un rictus, si des hommes n'étaient pas venus l'arrêter, il aurait été déçu. Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule pour voir où était Harry. Il le vit à un mètre de lui et se figea en voyant le sang goutter sur le sol de terre. Le jeune sorcier observait autour de lui, essayant sans doute de trouver une sortie. Harry ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué qu'il était blessé.

- On est encerclé, il n'y a aucune issue, souffla Harry.

- Il faut parfois savoir foncer dans le tas, sans s'occuper des conséquences et des dommages qui pourraient être causé.

- Ou il y a peut être un autre moyen, souffla Harry.

- Comment ?

- J'aurais besoin d'une diversion.

Harlock acquiesça doucement et jeta un regard autour de lui avant de poser les yeux sur un baril d'alcool posé près de la porte arrière d'un petit bar. Il sortit un petit pistolet d'un holster attaché à sa cheville, visa le tonneau et tira. Une déflagration retentie alors, obligeant les soldats à détourner brièvement les yeux. Harry en profita alors pour agripper le bras du Capitaine et il transplana, loin du regard des soldats.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Lorsque les pieds d'Harlock touchèrent de nouveau le sol, il fut déstabilisé au point de tomber.

- Désolé, Capitaine, c'était le moyen le plus sûr de nous sortir de ce mauvais pas, s'excusa Harry.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? l'interrogea le capitaine

- Transplanage, c'est comme ça que se nomme cette technique de déplacement, répondit Harry. C'est semblable à ce que les non sorciers appellent la téléportation.

- Je ne suis pas sure d'aimer ce moyen de transport, souffla le Capitaine en se relevant.

- Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas tellement, avoua Harry, mais pour le coup il nous a été bien utile.

Harlock acquiesça puis son regard se posa sur le village qu'il pouvait voir au loin.

- Est-ce que Mademoiselle Mayu va avoir des problèmes ? demanda soudainement Harry.

Le visage d'Harlock se crispa à cette pensée. Harry prit alors une décision qui ne plairait pas au capitaine, il transplana de nouveau mais cette fois-ci à proximité de l'école. Il s'approcha discrètement et se figea lorsqu'il vit Mayu entourée par de nombreux soldats. Harry était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais l'arme pointée sur la jeune femme lui suffit à comprendre qu'elle était dans une fâcheuse situation.

- Arrêtez! rugit Harry en sortant à découvert lorsqu'il vit l'homme commencer à presser sur la détente de son arme.

L'officier baissa son arme et aussitôt plusieurs soldats entourèrent Harry. Mayu se figea alors que toute l'attention était tournée sur le jeune homme. Avant qu'Harry ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, il sentit quelque chose l'atteindre dans le dos et une violente décharge électrique le parcourut. Le jeune pirate ne cria pas. Harry observait le visage terrifié de Mayu alors qu'il sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscience. La dernière pensée qu'il eut était pour le Capitaine qui devait être furieux contre lui.

- Qu'on l'emmène dans l'un de nos véhicules, ordonna l'officier.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de la fille mon lieutenant ? demanda l'un de ses hommes.

- Elle reste ici, on n'a plus besoin d'elle et je ne veux pas m'encombrer d'une femme, rétorqua-t-il

Mayu observa alors sans savoir quoi faire, le jeune pirate être emmené. Une fois les voitures hors de vue, elle se dirigea vers les montagnes en dehors du village. Comme elle avait senti la présence d'Harlock tout près d'elle, elle avait aussi senti la présence de son père lorsque l'Arcadia s'était posé sur la planète.

Elle était à peine sortie du village, qu'Harlock l'attira dans un fourré.

- Harlock, souffla Mayu soulagée de le voir et en même temps inquiète. Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien pu faire, ils l'ont emmené.

- Où ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, il n'y a pas de base militaire ici. Harlock, il a juste voulu me sauver.

- Je sais et je vais le sauver à mon tour ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, c'est dangereux pour toi maintenant d'être ici.

- Non, répondit aussitôt Mayu en reculant d'un pas. Ma vie est ici maintenant, je ne fuirais pas.

Harlock l'observa avec surprise puis il eut un tendre sourire.

- Aussi fougueuse que ta mère, souffla le corsaire. Très bien, de toute façon si tu es vraiment en danger, Tochiro le saurait rapidement et l'Arcadia reviendrait ici.

Mayu acquiesça et Harlock lui recommanda malgré tout d'être prudente. Il observa ensuite la jeune femme prendre la direction d'une petite ferme un peu à l'écart du village, sans doute celle de son prétendant. Lors de sa prochaine visite, une visite s'imposerait...

Harlock fit alors demi-tour et repartit en direction de l'Arcadia. Son space wolf devait déjà être entre les mains des soldats. Il espérait que Tochiro était déjà en train de localiser leur jeune ami. Il arriva à l'Arcadia une petite demi-heure plus tard. Lorsqu'il entra dans le hangar se fut pour être accueilli par Kei.

- On se prépare à décoller, ordonna Harlock à peine le pied posé à l'intérieur du hangar.

- Où est Harry, Capitaine.

- Il s'est fait prendre, répondit le corsaire simplement.

Aussitôt ce fut le branle bas de combat général à bord de l'Arcadia. Ils étaient peut être des pirates, mais personne à bord de l'Arcadia n'abandonnerait l'un des leur en particulier s'il avait été capturé en voulant protéger le Capitaine.

Harlock quant à lui s'était aussitôt rendu auprès de son ami dans la salle de l'ordinateur principal.

- Il faut le retrouver, Tochiro.

- Je fais ce que je peux, ce n'est pas facile, ils essayent de brouiller leurs traces.

Le poing du Capitaine s'abattit sur la machine, surprenant Tochiro et Mimee qui était venue aux nouvelles. Les épaules d'Harlock tremblaient alors qu'il était pris d'un accès de rage.

Il avait perdu un certain nombre d'hommes au combat, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que chaque vie qui était dans ce vaisseau ne lui était pas précieuse, bien au contraire. Il était furieux à chaque fois que l'un de ses hommes mourrait. Furieux de ne pas avoir put le protéger comme il le fallait.

Cette fois n'y changeait rien, bien au contraire, il était furieux contre lui même pour ne pas avoir su protéger Harry. Furieux contre Harry pour avoir disparu seul, sans rien dire et surtout il était furieux contre les soldats qui s'étaient attaqués à Mayu et qui lui avaient pris Harry.

Rapidement, Harlock se rendit sur le pont principal, il s'assit dans son fauteuil et observa ses hommes mettre les bouchés doubles pour espérer rattraper le vaisseau. Ils cherchèrent encore et encore, pendant des jours. Yattaran avait même arrêté de faire ses maquettes pour pirater le système informatique du gouvernement en place, mais il ne trouva aucune trace d'Harry, nulle part.

Finalement, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, ils avaient perdu le vaisseau et Harry également. Harlock fut tellement furieux que ses hommes n'osèrent pas s'approcher de lui pendant des jours. Seul Mimee réussissait encore de justesse à faire entendre raison à Harlock et à le faire dormir et manger un peu.

Malgré tout, le Capitaine ne se résignait toujours pas à abandonner. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas la preuve de la mort d'Harry, il n'abandonnerait pas.

Un mois après la disparition d'Harry, le Capitaine était assit dans son fauteuil, un verre à la main. Il observait sans vraiment le voir l'alcool qui brillait dedans, lorsque l'alarme de l'Arcadia se déclencha.

- C'est un vaisseau militaire, Capitaine, annonça l'un des pirates, et il est lourdement armé.

- Tous le monde à son poste de combat, ordonna aussitôt le Capitaine.

Les pirates étaient de nouveau motivés et une colère sourde emplissait leur cœur, ainsi il ne fallut pas leur dire deux fois d'attaquer le navire ennemi. Il fut abordé facilement, malgré son armement, sa taille ne lui offrant pas la même maniabilité que l'Arcadia.

Rapidement les pirates entrèrent dans la salle de commande du vaisseau ennemi et les soldats qui s'y trouvaient furent maitrisés sans mal. Le Capitaine s'avança alors à son tour dans la salle et s'approcha du Capitaine de ce vaisseau. Ce dernier se tendit en voyant la colère dans le regard du corsaire.

- Yattaran, voit si tu peux trouver des informations dans leur base de données, ordonna Harlock.

Le lieutenant acquiesça et prit la place de l'un des soldats pour trouver les informations qu'ils cherchaient tous. Le Capitaine lui fit le tour de la salle de commandement, observant chacun des soldats qui s'y trouvaient. Il les vit tous baisser les yeux devant lui.

- il n'y a rien, Capitaine, annonça finalement Yattaran.

Harlock sortie alors son Gravity Sabre et s'approcha du plus haut gradé. Il pointa ensuite son sabre contre la gorge de ce dernier.

- Vous avez capturé l'un de mes hommes, je veux savoir où il est, exigea le corsaire.

- Je … je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, bafouilla l'officier.

- Mauvaise réponse, répondit Harlock, avant de tirer dans l'épaule gauche de l'homme devant lui.

L'homme tenait son épaule dans sa main droite et se figea lorsque le sabre du corsaire fut de nouveau pointé sur lui. Il planta son regard dans celui du pirate et déglutit bruyamment. Le capitaine Harlock faisait peur en général, de par sa légende et son apparence, mais lorsqu'il était furieux, comme il semblait l'être maintenant, on avait l'impression d'être face au diable lui même.

L'officier détourna le regard, incapable de le soutenir, puis en fermant les yeux et en serrant les dents, il avoua, tout en sachant que si le Capitaine ne le tuait pas, il serait probablement condamné aux travaux forcés par la cours martial.

- Le gamin a été emmené dans la zone zéro, c'est du moins les rumeurs qui circulent parmi les hauts gradés, je n'en sais pas plus.

Harlock assomma l'officier d'un coup de poing bien placé, puis il rangea son Gravity sabre.

- Détruisez les moteurs et embarquez tous ce que vous pourrez trouver, ordonna le Capitaine. Et si l'un d'entre eux fait mine de s'interposer, tuez le !

- A vos ordres, répondirent les pirates.

Harlock sortit alors de la salle dans un grand mouvement de cape et regagna l'Arcadia. Il était inquiet, il avait entendu, comme tout le monde des rumeurs sur la zone zéro. C'était un endroit difficile d'accès, où était enfermés les plus dangereux et plus précieux prisonniers. Il y avait des rumeurs sur ce qui arrivait aux prisonniers. Si Harry était bien là-bas, alors Harlock ignorait dans quel état ils allaient le récupérer.

L'Arcadia prit rapidement la direction de la zone zéro, tous ayant retrouvé cette volonté d'aller secourir l'un des leurs. Il leur fallut une petite semaine pour atteindre la zone. De nombreux vaisseaux les attendaient de pied ferme. Mais l'Arcadia se montra plus véloce que d'habitude, les pirates étant secondés par l'ordinateur principal.

Le vaisseau finit par se poser près d'une série de bâtiments blancs. Harlock et ses hommes descendirent. Un bataillon de soldat sortit de l'un des bâtiments pour les accueillir. Le combat dura une bonne heure mais finalement le bataillon ennemi fut anéanti.

Harlock fut le premier à entrer dans le bâtiment, il trouva plusieurs infirmières qui l'observaient avec crainte. Yattaran s'avança vers elles et leur décrivit le jeune homme qu'ils cherchaient. Le Capitaine fronça les sourcils en les voyant pâlir. Elles leurs indiquèrent alors un couloir et un numéro de chambre.

Aussitôt les pirates s'engagèrent dans le couloir indiqué, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas des gardes qui pourraient les prendre à revers. Le Capitaine s'arrêta devant une porte close et d'un regard il ordonna à ce qu'on lui ouvre. L'infirmière en chef s'avança et d'une main tremblante ouvrit la porte, avant de s'écarter précipitamment.

Le corsaire s'avança dans la petite pièce. Elle était entièrement blanche et ne comportait qu'un lit et une chaise. Il s'arrêta et observa autour de lui, cherchant le jeune homme. Il le trouva caché derrière le lit, recroquevillé. Il était totalement nu, d'un signe de la main, Harlock ordonna à ses hommes de rester en dehors de la chambre. Il s'avança plus près, ôtant sa cape, mais il se figea lorsqu'il remarqua le léger mouvement de recul du jeune homme à son approche.

Harry était couvert de bleus et d'estafilades, mais, et s'était sans doute ça le pire, il avait des marques de piqures aux bras, aux poignets et aux chevilles à tel point que ses endroits étaient noir a cause des bleus causés par ces dernières. Le corsaire s'approcha un peu plus et doucement posa sa cape sur les épaules d'Harry.

- Harry ? appela doucement le Capitaine.

Le jeune homme raffermit sa prise sur la cape et enfouit son visage dedans, puis d'un mouvement vif, il se jeta sur le corsaire et se blottit contre lui. Harlock l'entoura de ses bras et se leva. A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme, malgré ses blessures semblait être en forme.

Il sortie de la chambre et aussitôt Kei s'avança vers lui, elle voulut toucher Harry pour le rassurer mais celui-ci se recroquevilla un peu plus contre le Capitaine, stoppant net la jeune femme.

- Que faite vous avec mon patient ? demanda une voix derrière eux.

Harlock se retourna légèrement en faisant attention à ce que Harry soit hors de vue, ayant parfaitement sentit le tressaillement de peur du jeune homme. Il observa par dessus son épaule et remarqua un homme, maigre, les cheveux blanc soigneusement coiffé, qui les observait avec un air de folie dans le regard.

- Vous êtes responsable de son état ? demanda Harlock dans un murmure menaçant.

- Je suis son médecin en effet.

Kei entendant cela, sortit son arme furieuse et tira sur l'homme, mais la balle le traversa sans causer de dommage.

- Un hologramme, comprit la jeune femme.

- Je vous trouverais, promis Harlock, et je vous tuerais.

Puis il fit demi-tour et rejoignit son vaisseau, le jeune homme blotti contre lui et tremblant dès que l'un des pirates s'approchait trop près. L'Arcadia décolla quelques instants plus tard, alors que le Capitaine conduisait le jeune home à l'infirmerie.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, ce fut pour voir les ténèbres. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour comprendre qu'il était bâillonné et rendu aveugle grâce à un bandeau. En essayant de bouger un peu, il découvrit qu'il était également attaché. Aveugle et incapable de savoir où il était, il ne pouvait pas transplaner. D'autre part, il se sentait bizarre et sans le vouloir et malgré tout ses efforts pour rester éveillé, il sombra de nouveau dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau, il était allongé dans un lit de fer forgé, lui même installé dans une pièce blanche. Il essaya de se redresser mais n'y arriva pas. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un médecin et une infirmière.

- Tiens notre jeune patient s'est réveillé ?

Le médecin s'avança et s'arrêta au bout du lit.

- Je suis le Docteur Yomoto, je serais le médecin qui te suivra pendant ton séjour ici.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? demanda Harry d'une voix groggy.

- Les soldats qui t'ont amené, nous ont dit que tu avais le pouvoir de disparaître, alors nous t'avons drogué pour éviter que tu ne t'enfuisses à nouveau. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons bien nous occuper de toi.

Le lendemain, une infirmière vint le chercher pour l'emmener dans une salle spéciale entièrement couverte de carreau blanc. On lui ôta ses vêtements à l'exception de son pantalon et il fut attaché à une machine étrange et des électrodes furent branchées sur son corps. Les questions commencèrent à pleuvoir. On lui demanda les faiblesses de l'Arcadia, et des renseignements sur les hommes de l'Arcadia, ainsi que sur le Capitaine... Pour chaque refus de coopérer, une puissante décharge le parcourait. A la fin de la séance, il fut détaché et il s'effondra. Yomoto s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta juste devant lui. Il l'observa en plaçant ses mains dans le dos, pendant quelques minutes.

- Tu ne sembles pas vraiment bavard, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua le Docteur. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu parleras, ils finissent tous par parler.

- Jamais, souffla Harry avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Ce petit jeu dura tout une semaine, au bout de la seconde séance, il ne put s'empêcher de crier, mais il ne parla toujours pas. A moitié inconscient, il fut trainé jusque dans sa chambre et jeté sans douceur sur le lit.

- Il est têtu ce môme, grommela l'un des hommes.

- Oui, en effet, remarqua Yomoto.

- Cela ne semble pas vous gêner.

- Il existe d'autres moyens de faire craquer un adversaire. Nous essayerons une autre méthode demain.

Harry ne put en entendre plus, il sombra dans l'inconscience. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, ce ne fut pas une infirmière qui vînt le chercher mais un gros bras. Il fut emmené dans la salle des douches. Il fut alors lavé de force à l'eau froide et on lui tendit des vêtements autres que les siens. Harry s'habilla et fut emmené dans une autre salle que celle habituelle, puis fut assis de force sur une chaise sur laquelle il fut attaché.

- Bonjour mon garçon, fit le Docteur Yomoto en entrant dans la salle.

- Je ne dirais rien, souffla Harry.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, affirma l'homme avec un léger sourire fou.

Il s'approcha d'Harry avec une seringue et lui injecta le contenu dans le bras. Harry se tendit et fut surpris de ne sentir aucune douleur. Il perdit alors la notion du temps et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermé, il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de l'Arcadia.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda le Docteur Zéro.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry.

- Nous t'avons finalement trouvé, tu es en sécurité maintenant.

Il ferma les yeux, rassuré, avant des les rouvrir brusquement en sentant une main forte l'attraper par la gorge. C'était le Capitaine qui l'observait avec haine et colère, Harry chercha à se débattre et à échapper à la poigne du corsaire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Capitaine voulait le tuer, il n'avait rien fait de mal.

- Capitaine, souffla Harry, Capitaine.

Il se redressa soudainement, avant de se pencher sur le coté de son lit pour vomir. Lorsqu'il put de nouveau prêter attention à son environnement, il s'aperçut qu'il était de nouveau dans la petite chambre qui lui servait de cellule. Au bout de plusieurs jours de traitement, Harry n'arrivait plus vraiment à différencier ce qui était réel, de ce qui ne l'était pas.

En permanence drogué, Harry fut ensuite emmené dans un gymnase où on l'entraina encore et encore, sans prendre garde aux blessures qu'il aurait put avoir.

- Vous pensez que ce plan marchera ? demanda un officier en observant Harry se battre contre certains de ses hommes.

- Bien sur, cette méthode a déjà fait ses preuves. Grace à la drogue qu'on lui injecte quotidiennement, il pensera que le Capitaine et l'équipage de l'Arcadia chercheront à le tuer, il voudra alors se défendre et tuera Harlock. C'est aussi simple que cela.

- Et comment tuera-t-il Harlock alors qu'il est prisonnier ici ?

- Il nous suffira de faire en sorte que le Capitaine de l'Arcadia retrouve sa trace. J'ai lu tout les rapports sur Harlock et si mes déductions sont exactes, il n'abandonnera pas l'un de ses hommes.

L'officier observa ses hommes finir par mettre à terre le jeune homme et le passer à tabac. Puis une fois qu'ils se furent lassés, ils s'écartèrent, aussitôt plusieurs infirmiers s'avancèrent vers le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi lui enlèvent-ils ses vêtements ? s'étonna l'officier en voyant les infirmiers faire.

- Pour le rendre vulnérable et ainsi mieux le contrôler, expliqua le Docteur Yomoto.

- Bien, j'espère que votre plan réussira. Si Harlock est tué, j'aurais enfin ma promotion et je ferais en sorte que vous soyez vous aussi récompensé.

Le Docteur s'inclina devant l'officier et observa celui-ci quitter la salle, puis il reporta son attention sur son jeune patient. Il était sans doute le meilleur défi qu'il ait eu jusqu'à présent. Le garçon faisait preuve d'une volonté à toute épreuve, mais il avait malgré tout réussit à prendre le dessus sur son esprit.

Il suivit les infirmiers qui trainaient le jeune Harry dans sa chambre. Une fois qu'il fut installé sur le lit, il sortit la seringue contenant sa dose quotidienne de drogue. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs essais avant de trouver la bonne dose. Le garçon avait une bonne résistance aux drogues à tel point que la dose qu'il lui injectait quotidiennement, était dix fois supérieur à celle injectée à un patient normal sur un mois.

Puis il sortit de la chambre et observa par une petite fenêtre à coté de la porte son patient sombrer dans ses cauchemars.

Ce que le Docteur Yomoto ignorait, c'était qu'Harry arrivait à faire la différence entre le Capitaine Harlock réel et le virtuel. Lorsqu'il avait en face de lui le virtuel quelque chose au fond de lui, son instinct sans doute lui disait que tout était faux.

Il se recroquevilla sur son petit lit, essayant de grappiller un peu de chaleur en se roulant en boule, car il n'avait plus de vêtements, ni de couvertures. De plus le petit chauffage de la chambre restait désespérément glacé.

Il se souvenait encore de cette fois où il s'était endormi sur le pont de l'Arcadia et où le Capitaine l'avait recouvert de sa cape. Elle était si chaude.

Harry essaya de nouveau de recourir au pouvoir du dragon afin de pouvoir se réchauffer, mais ce fut de nouveau un échec. Les drogues qu'on lui avait injectées, l'empêchaient de se concentrer et ainsi d'appeler le dragon.

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux sur les plafonds de l'Arcadia et de nouveau il subit l'attaque des pirates. S'il arrivait à différencier le faux du vrai lorsque cela concernait le Capitaine, il ne pouvait pas le faire lorsque cela concernait l'équipage.

Le Docteur Yomoto fut prévenu quelques heures avant de l'arrivée de l'Arcadia, ainsi put-il quitter la planète avant, non sans laisser un message pour le Capitaine.

Ce jour là, Harry ne fut pas emmené dans la salle d'entrainement comme d'habitude. Il sut que quelque chose allait se passer car il ne vit personne de la journée. Aux alentours de midi une alarme raisonna dans les couloirs.

Une bonne heure après le début de l'alerte, Harry entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure de la porte de sa chambre. Il reconnut sans mal les pas du Capitaine. Etait-ce une illusion ou bien la réalité ? Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui même par réflexe avant de sentir un vêtement lui être poser sur les épaules.

Une douce chaleur l'envahit alors. Harry se détendit doucement en attrapant les pans de la cape qui le couvrait. C'était celle du Capitaine, ça ne pouvait être que celle du Capitaine. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de l'homme. Il sut, cette fois, qu'il avait affaire au vrai Capitaine Harlock. Soulagé d'être sauvé, Harry se jeta dans les bras du Capitaine sans y penser, son esprit toujours embrumé par les drogues qu'on lui avait données très tôt ce matin.

Harry sentit les bras du Capitaine l'entourer et il fut soulevé du sol. Par réflexe, il croisa ses jambes dans le dos du Capitaine, surpris que l'homme le porte et en même temps soulagé qu'il ne le lâche pas. Il fut sorti de la chambre et Harry sentit une autre personne s'approcher de lui. Effrayé par cela, il se blottit un peu plus contre le Capitaine, faisant reculer la personne qui avait voulut le toucher.

Ça faisait du bien, être prit dans les bras de quelqu'un, lui qui n'avait que trop rarement connu ça lorsqu'il était enfant.

Il se tendit à nouveau lorsqu'il entendit la voix du docteur Yomoto. Un coup de feu fut tiré et le jeune homme sentit Harlock se retourner. Harry quant à lui garda son visage soigneusement dissimulé dans la cape du corsaire. Il entendit la menace du Capitaine et fut rassuré, il savait qu'il était en sécurité avec Harlock.

Il fut ensuite porté à l'extérieur et put sentir le soleil sur sa peau. Il avait presque oublié l'effet que cela faisait. Et pendant un moment il se demanda combien de temps il avait été enfermé. Pour lui, il avait l'impression que cela avait duré une éternité.

Harlock entra ensuite dans l'Arcadia et conduisit aussitôt le jeune homme à l'infirmerie pour que le doc l'examine. Il entra dans le territoire du Docteur Zéro, aussitôt Mi vint se frotter contre ses jambes. Il s'avança vers l'un des lits et le posa dessus. Le doc s'avança alors et voulut ôter la cape d'Harry. Mais celui-ci refusa de la lâcher, tout en reculant face au médecin.

- Capitaine, gémit doucement Harry, effrayé, Capitaine.

Harlock s'avança de nouveau et vint poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Le jeune homme se rapprocha du Capitaine et se détendit lentement. Le Capitaine s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit et fit signe au doc de s'avancer. Celui-ci s'approcha, Harry se tendit en le sentant approcher, mais il ne put reculer car il était déjà blotti contre le Capitaine.

Le doc l'examina et le soigna comme il le put. Ensuite, il observa avec soin l'attitude du jeune homme.

- Vous devriez le garder le plus possible avec vous, Capitaine, remarqua le Docteur, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'on lui a injecté. Je ne le saurais qu'une fois les analyses de sang terminées. Mais s'il ne se sent en sécurité qu'avec vous, mieux vaut le garder le plus possible à vos cotés.

Harlock acquiesça avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux sur Harry, le jeune homme était épuiser cela se voyait, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir dormir. Harlock demanda alors si Harry pouvait sortir de l'infirmerie, le doc acquiesça, laissant le Capitaine prendre de nouveau le jeune sorcier dans ses bras.

De toute façon, il était évident pour lui qu'Harry ne se serait pas reposé dans un endroit qui devait lui rappeler celui où il avait été torturé. Le Capitaine prit alors la direction de sa propre cabine. Mimee l'y attendait, elle s'écarta en voyant Harry dans les bras d'Harlock et se dirigea vers le lit pour tirer les couvertures, puis elle sortit de la cabine laissant le Capitaine seul avec son protégé. Harlock déposa alors le jeune homme dans son lit et le recouvrit de nouveau.

- Capitaine, appela le jeune homme d'une toute petite voix.

- Je suis là, rassura Harlock.

Harry acquiesça, calmé, puis il essaya de combattre le sommeil, mais la présence du Capitaine le faisait se sentir tellement en sécurité qu'il finit par s'endormir. Le Capitaine l'observa pendant un moment avec une certaine inquiétude. Physiquement, Harry allait bien, mais mentalement, il allait lui falloir un peu de temps pour s'en remettre. Qu'importe Harry était revenu sur l'Arcadia et il allait veiller à ce qu'il prenne le temps d'aller mieux. Harlock se servit alors un verre de Red Bourbon tout en contemplant les étoiles à travers la fenêtre de sa cabine.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Harry s'éveilla sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, il n'était pas pressé de se réveiller dans la petite chambre blanche qui était sienne depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Tiens, depuis quand pouvait-on entendre le bois travailler dans sa chambre de béton ? Harry se tendit alors inquiet à l'idée d'être de retour dans ce monde où tout n'était que chimère et illusion. Un monde si semblable à l'Arcadia où, pourtant tous ne voulaient que sa mort. Une main chaude posée sur son épaule le rassura immédiatement, il ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui du Capitaine Harlock.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda le corsaire d'une voix calme.

- Perdu, souffla Harry, j'ai du mal à distinguer ce le vrai du faux...

Harry raffermit sa prise sur la cape qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis hier.

- Je suis réel, affirma Harlock, et nous sommes vraiment venus te chercher dans la Zone Zéro hier.

- Je sais, souffla Harry, je sais que vous êtes réel, j'ignore comment mais j'ai toujours pu faire la différence, mais pas pour le reste de l'équipage.

- Ils espéraient sans doute que tu finisses par nous attaquer pour te défendre, nota Harlock. L'équipage et moi-même.

Harry acquiesça doucement, frissonnant à la simple pensée de réellement blesser les membres de l'équipage de l'Arcadia.

- J'ai eu un rapport du Docteur Zéro, selon lui il va te falloir encore quelques semaines pour être totalement sevré. D'ici là il est possible que tu sois encore sujet à des hallucinations.

- Je ferais mieux de ne pas sortir de ma cabine alors, souffla Harry.

Il voulut se lever mais la main du capitaine posée sur son épaule l'en empêcha. Surpris, Harry leva de nouveau les yeux pour les poser sur Harlock.

- Tu as bien dit que tu savais lorsque j'étais réel ou non.

Harry rougit en acquiesçant doucement. Le capitaine en voyant cela eut un léger sourire amusé, puis reprit ses explications.

- Puisque tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, alors il vaut mieux que tu restes près de moi.

- Je… je ne veux pas devenir un poids, souffla Harry. Vous avez autre chose à faire que de vous occuper de moi. Je…

- Tu es l'un de mes hommes, répliqua Harlock avec aplomb, alors je veillerais sur toi, comme je veille sur eux.

Harry rougit un peu plus avant de s'enfouir un peu plus sous les couvertures.

- Je doute qu'un autre membre de l'équipage est pu un jour dormir dans ce lit, marmonna le jeune homme.

Harry sentit alors ses yeux se fermer tous seuls. Il essaya de rester éveillé, mais la main du capitaine qui caressait ses cheveux l'apaisa plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer et il s'endormit.

Une fois assuré que le jeune homme s'était endormi, le capitaine sortit de sa cabine pour rejoindre la salle de l'ordinateur principal. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle plongée dans la pénombre, l'ordinateur s'alluma.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Tochiro.

- Physiquement, bien. Mentalement, c'est une autre histoire, soupira Harlock. Mais ça ira.

Tochiro resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes puis ils reprirent leur conversation silencieuse, discutant des divers problèmes du vaisseau. Un message d'alerte raisonna dans la salle de l'ordinateur.

- Capitaine, venez vite, appela Kei, c'est Harry.

Le corsaire ne se posa pas plus de question, il sortit de la salle de l'ordinateur principal et rejoignit Kei dans la coursive menant à la salle des machines. Alors qu'il entrait, il vit pourquoi la jeune femme l'avait appelé. Plusieurs de ses hommes étaient légèrement blessés et Harry se tenait là, avec un couteau de cuisine à la main. Il l'agitait devant lui et tremblait comme une bête traqué.

Harlock s'approcha alors et remarqua le regard trouble d'Harry, il devait être sous le coup d'une hallucination. Le capitaine s'avança, esquivant les coups de couteau maladroit du jeune homme.

- Calmes-toi, ordonna le capitaine, tu es en sécurité ici, alors calme toi. Personne ne te fera de mal.

Il vit Harry hésiter avant de baisser doucement son arme. Le jeune homme tremblait doucement tout en relâchant sa prise sur son arme, alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu pied avec la réalité. Il relâcha son arme et s'effondra rattrapé de justesse par le capitaine. Ce dernier le sentit doucement trembler dans ses bras, alors qu'il était pris de sanglot.

- Je suis désolé, souffla Harry, le répétant encore et encore.

Harlock raffermit sa prise sur l'enfant, puis il jeta un regard autour de lui.

- Kei ?

- On a trois blessés, mais rien de grave.

- Qu'ils aillent à l'infirmerie, ordonna le capitaine.

Kei acquiesça et plusieurs hommes s'avancèrent pour aider les blessés. Yattaran observa le jeune sorcier tremblant dans les bras du capitaine. Tous étaient au courant de l'état de santé du jeune homme, mais personne ne s'attendait à ce que ce soit aussi violent. Le garçon était arrivé comme un fou dans la pièce et les avait attaqués sans prévenir.

Tous savaient pourquoi le jeune homme était à bord de l'Arcadia, il était resté pour se battre pour sa famille, pour les protéger, eux. Yattaran n'osait pas imaginer ce que le jeune homme avait enduré pour en venir à les attaquer. Le lieutenant de l'Arcadia observa son capitaine rassurer de quelques murmures le jeune homme qui pleurait dans ses bras, le visage crispé par le remord et la culpabilité.

Le capitaine se releva alors entrainant Harry avec lui et il emmena le jeune homme vers sa propre cabine.

Yattaran rejoignit l'infirmerie pour voir l'état des hommes, la plupart des blessures étaient des blessures superficielles au bras ou au visage. C'étaient des blessures défensives.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à Harry de nous attaquer comme ça ? demanda l'un des hommes alors que le doc finissait de faire son bandage.

- Ca doit être les saloperies qu'ils lui ont injecté dans la zone Zéro, nota le contremaitre.

- Combien de temps cela va durer, Doc ?

- Plusieurs semaines, soupira le médecin de l'Arcadia.

- Il faudrait l'enfermer en attendant que les effets cessent, nota l'un des hommes.

Plusieurs pirates approuvèrent cette proposition et rapidement plusieurs d'entre eux se rendirent sur le pont dans l'espoir de voir le capitaine. Mais celui-ci n'y était pas, seule Mimee était à son poste. Le contremaitre s'avança alors vers elle.

- Où est le capitaine ? Nous devons lui parler.

- Dans sa cabine.

Les pirates échangèrent un regard et il fut décidé que le contremaitre irait seul pour parler au capitaine. Ce dernier prit alors une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et sortit du pont principal. Il traversa plusieurs coursives et se retrouva trop rapidement à son goût devant la double porte en bois de la cabine de son Capitaine. Il savait que l'homme n'allait pas apprécier sa requête, mais c'était la plus raisonnable. Deux coups furent frappés contre la porte en bois

- Entrez, autorisa une voix derrière.

Le contremaitre ouvrit la porte et entra dans la cabine de son capitaine.

- Comment vont tes hommes, contremaitre ? demanda alors Harlock.

Machi s'avança avec hésitation, il n'était jamais venu dans la cabine du corsaire, puis son regard fut attiré par une forme tremblante installé dans le lit de son supérieur.

- Pourrais-je vous parler en privé, Capitaine ?

- Si cela le concerne lui, je pense qu'il est en droit de savoir, nota Harlock en désignant le jeune homme.

- Très bien, souffla le contremaitre. Mes hommes et moi, nous savons que le petit ne nous veut aucun mal et qu'il a agi uniquement à cause des poisons qu'il a reçus. Mais le fait de savoir ça ne change rien au fait qu'il nous a attaqué sans avertissement, alors on se disait qu'il faudrait peut être l'enfermé le temps que les drogues cessent d'agir. Ça devrait aller vite, puisqu'il est normalement immunisé contre ce genre de chose d'habitude, non ?

- D'après le doc, les doses qui lui ont été administrées auraient du le tuer tellement elles étaient importantes, répondit Harlock. Son organisme en est saturé c'est pourquoi il lui faudra du temps pour s'en débarrasser.

- On pourrait l'installer dans une cabine et faire en sorte qu'il ne manque de rien sans avoir de contact avec le reste de l'équipage, tenta Machi. Je… je ne dit pas ça de gaité de cœur, j'ai conscience que le petit gars n'est pas responsable, mais il faut aussi que je pense à la sécurité de mes hommes.

Le capitaine acquiesça tout en observant la forme tremblante à quelques mètres de lui.

- Très bien, souffla le Capitaine.

Harry en entendant cela se figea surpris et se sentant un peu trahi par son capitaine. Bien sur il savait que Machi avait raison, que s'était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais le jeune sorcier se détendit en entendant la suite.

- Il sera confiné dans mes quartiers, puisque je suis le seul qui puisse l'approcher sans risque.

- Très bien, Capitaine. Merci, souffla Machi.

Le contremaitre était soulagé par cette décision. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à ses gars, que ceux-ci se tiennent éloignés de la cabine du capitaine pendant un temps. L'homme sortit de la pièce et rejoignit ses hommes sur le pont puis grâce à l'intercom, il prévint tout le monde de la décision du capitaine.

Les pirates furent tristes d'en arriver à de telles extrémités. Certain furent même furieux contre ceux qui avaient empoisonné leur jeune ami. Mais tous purent reprendre leur travail, soulagés de ne plus avoir à craindre pour leur vie.

Pendant ce temps là, Harlock avait eu une discussion avec le jeune homme.

- Es-tu en colère contre moi ? demanda le capitaine.

- Non, jamais, s'indigna doucement Harry. Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez faire. Je suis soulagé en fait.

- Vraiment ? En quoi ?

- Que vous m'ayez confiné ici, avoua Harry en rougissant doucement. J'ai déjà vu les cellules de l'Arcadia et je préfère de loin cette pièce.

Harlock eut un sourire à cette réponse, puis il se leva et s'approcha du lit. Harry en le voyant faire se redressa doucement.

- A partir de maintenant, et jusqu'à ce que le doc ne m'ait pas indiqué que toute trace de drogue a quitté ton organisme, je t'interdis formellement de quitter mes quartiers, ordonna le Capitaine de l'Arcadia.

- A vos ordres, répondit Harry d'une voix forte.

Le capitaine acquiesça et rejoignit son fauteuil alors qu'Harry, calmé, se leva à son tour. Il hésita sur la marche à suivre, avant de finalement prendre place dans le sofa près de la baie vitrée, d'où il put observer les étoiles.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Harry poussa un léger soupir tout en observant les étoiles par les vitres de la cabine du Capitaine. Cela faisait une bonne semaine qu'il y était confiné et il s'ennuyait déjà. Néanmoins, c'était mieux ainsi et il le savait. Il avait eut trois autres crises d'hallucination depuis qu'il était enfermé. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé, s'il avait pu circuler librement à ce moment là. Déjà qu'il avait le sang de trois des hommes de l'Arcadia sur les mains.

Les membres de l'équipage qu'il avait blessés, étaient venus le voir et Harry s'était longuement excusé à travers la porte en bois. Les pirates lui avaient bien sur pardonné, puis ils étaient retournés dans leurs cabines, le capitaine les ayant mis au repos forcé.

Le jeune sorcier se leva et parcourut du regard la cabine du capitaine, il y avait une bibliothèque dans un coin mais Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de lire. Des bruits de pas attirèrent l'attention du jeune homme sur la porte en bois. Il vit celle-ci s'entrouvrir et une main fine, sans doute celle de Kei déposer quelque chose à l'intérieur. Harry cligna des yeux, surpris de voir que la jeune femme avait bravé l'interdit du capitaine. Puis il entendit les pas s'éloigner. Il s'avança et s'empara du paquet posé sur le sol. C'était un simple sac de toile. Harry l'ouvrit et en sortit un cahier de dessin et des crayons. Il haussa un sourcil face au cadeau de son amie. Il n'avait jamais vraiment dessiné, mais il pouvait s'y mettre de toute façon, il n'avait que ça à faire.

Il s'installa à même le sol, ouvrit son cahier à la première page, prit un stylo et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dessiner. Son regard parcourut la cabine et se posa sur Taki, l'oiseau noir du capitaine qui dormait la tête sous son aile, installé sur le dossier du fauteuil du bureau. Il l'observa soigneusement et se mit à dessiner. D'abord le corps, puis le long cou et la tête. Il était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne remarqua pas l'entrée du capitaine.

Harlock était venue, suivi par Masu qui apportait son déjeuner au jeune homme. Il eut un fin sourire en voyant le jeune homme tellement plongé dans son dessin qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué leur entrée. Masu déposa le plateau sur le bureau du capitaine, puis elle sortit rapidement de la pièce, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Le capitaine s'approcha alors d'Harry et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- Il y a encore des progrès à faire, nota le capitaine.

Harry eut une légère moue en contemplent son dessin, le cou de Taki était trop long, sa tête trop grosse et les détails de ses plumes étaient trop simplistes.

- Je sais, répondit Harry, mais ça devrait m'occuper quelques temps.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir de telles choses dans ma cabine, remarqua Harlock. Qui te les a apportés ?

Harry hésita un instant, il ne voulait causer d'ennui à personne et en même temps c'était une demande du Capitaine, il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui répondre.

- J'imagine que Kei à estimer que c'était sans danger pour elle de venir ici, soupira le capitaine.

- Ne la punissez pas, s'il vous plait, souffla Harry.

Il referma son cahier et se releva pour s'approcher du bureau auquel était assis le capitaine.

- Ca n'était pas mon intention, rassura Harlock, je me doutais qu'elle viendrait pour s'assurer elle-même que tu allais bien.

- Ca ne vous ennuie pas ? demanda doucement Harry en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Quoi donc ?

- Qu'elle ait désobéi à une consigne directe de votre part.

- Chacun ici est libre d'obéir ou non à mes ordres, répondit Harlock en se servant un verre de bourbon, et chacun est libre d'en assumer les conséquences. Si j'avais du intervenir pour la sauver, je l'aurais puni, mais puisqu'il n'y a pas eu de problème.

- Je vois, souffla Harry.

Il attira le plateau vers lui et commença à manger.

- Comment vont tes hallucinations ? demanda finalement Harlock.

Harry grimaça à cette question, il en avait encore eu une il y avait quelques heures à peine. Machi était entré dans la cabine et avait essayé de le tuer à coup de clé à molette.

- Pas terrible, avoua le jeune homme. Même si, en ce moment, j'ai de moins en moins d'hallucination vous concernant.

- C'est une bonne chose, approuva le capitaine. Ton esprit sait que je ne te ferais pas de mal et que tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

Harry acquiesça doucement. Le repas du jeune homme se poursuivit en silence, seul le bruit de couvert ou d'une boisson que l'on verse pouvait être entendu dans la cabine du Capitaine. Taki, qui s'était réveillé entre temps était venu sur l'épaule du jeune homme et lui avait doucement lissé les cheveux dans son bec. Harry avait eu un sourire à cette attention et, une fois que l'oiseau eut fini, il lui tendit doucement l'un de ses poissons. L'oiseau noir s'en empara et le mangea sans faire de bruit respectant le silence des deux humains.

Puis une fois le repas d'Harry fini, le capitaine se leva emportant le plateau vide et laissant le jeune homme de nouveau seul. Harry soupira et s'installa de nouveau sur la banquette pour passer le reste de la journée.

Le capitaine était retourné sur le pont principal après avoir déposé le plateau au mess. Une fois arrivé, il monta sur la plateforme et s'installa dans son fauteuil avant d'observer avec soin ses hommes présents dans la salle. Il repéra sans mal son second lieutenant installé au radar.

- Kei ?

- Capitaine, répondit la jeune femme.

Elle se leva et rejoignit la plateforme où le capitaine l'attendait.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi, Capitaine ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, mais à l'avenir j'aimerais que tu évites de t'approcher de ma cabine tant qu'Harry y sera consigné. Je sais que tu voulais bien faire, mais si tu venais à être attaquée par Harry, tu ne serais pas la seule à être blessée. Harry le serait également.

- Je sais, capitaine. Ça ne se reproduira plus, assura Kei.

Harlock acquiesça doucement et observa la jeune femme regagner son poste au radar.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda doucement le voisin de Kei.

- J'ai apporté à Harry de quoi s'occuper, répondit la jeune femme.

- Tu as fait quoi ? Et s'il t'avait attaqué ?

- Je suis resté en-dehors de la pièce, souffla Kei. Et puis, Harry risque d'être enfermé là-dedans pendant plusieurs semaines. Il va devenir fou s'il n'a pas quelque chose pour l'occuper.

Son voisin acquiesça doucement et tous deux reprirent leur travail. Le capitaine les observa pendant un moment, puis il ferma les yeux et se laissa allez à une douce torpeur, ils étaient dans une partie calme de l'univers et ses hommes veillaient au grain, il pouvait donc se détendre un peu.

Il repensa alors à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis l'arrivée d'Harry. Le garçon avait tout de suite paru vulnérable à ses yeux, malgré les deux sabres qu'il avait brandi à l'époque. Il avait vu cette cassure qu'ont les hommes qui ont bien trop vécu. Cette même cassure qu'il savait avoir depuis la mort de Tochiro.

Mais lorsqu'il regardait le jeune homme, c'est en partit lui qu'il voyait lorsqu'il avait son âge. Est-ce que Tochiro s'était senti comme cela lorsqu'il avait eu Mayu ? Etait-ce cela être père ? Être fier lorsque son enfant faisait les choses bien, être inquiet lorsqu'il prenait des risques ? Serait-il à la hauteur ? C'était une chose de commander un vaisseau et ça en était une autre d'être père.

Au bout de quelques heures, le capitaine se leva finalement. Il devait parler à Tochiro. Il rejoignit la salle de l'ordinateur principale sous le regard des pirates de l'Arcadia.

- Vous savez ce qu'il se passe, vous ? demanda l'un des hommes de quart.

- Je pense que ça a un rapport avec le petit gars, souligna un autre.

- Lorsqu'Harry s'est accoutumé à notre époque, le capitaine lui a proposé de quitter l'Arcadia, expliqua Kei.

- Oui, mais Harry a refusé, contra aussitôt Yattaran.

- Alors le capitaine lui a demandé pourquoi il comptait rester sur l'Arcadia, pour quelles raisons avait-il l'intention de se battre. Et vous savez ce que Harry à répondu ?

- Non, répondirent d'une même voix les pirates de quart.

- Il a répondu qu'il se battait pour sa famille, répondit Kei.

- Sa famille ?! Elle doit être morte depuis longtemps, remarqua l'un des pirates.

- Elle parle de nous, imbécile, répliqua un autre pirate.

Plusieurs rires purent être entendus sur le pont principal.

- Donc pour le petit, on est sa famille ? On est comme des oncles ou des grands frères et Kei serait la grande sœur.

- Et à votre avis quel rôle joue le capitaine ? demanda Kei d'une voix innocente.

Il y eut alors un silence abasourdi alors que l'équipage prenait conscience du fait que leur plus jeune membre voyait le capitaine comme un père.

Lorsqu'Harlock entra dans la salle de l'ordinateur principal, ce dernier était endormi, bercé par le calme qui régnait dans l'espace alentour. Le capitaine s'avança jusqu'à la console, celle-ci s'illuminant en sentant la présence de son ami.

- Tu semble troublé, nota Tochiro.

- Penses-tu que je pourrais être un bon père ? demanda doucement Harlock

- Tu m'as prouvé que oui, lorsque tu as pris soin de Mayu.

- C'était différent.

- En quoi ? Tu n'es pas plus le père d'Harry que tu étais celui de Mayu, répliqua Tochiro qui avait deviné de qui son ami parlait. Et puis pourquoi tu te prends la tête, Harry n'exige rien de toi. Il te suffira d'agir comme d'habitude et tout ira bien.

Harlock poussa un léger soupir et perçut sans mal l'amusement de son ami. Il faut dire que ça n'était pas souvent qu'il veniat le voir pour quelque choses d'aussi trivial que les liens qu'il avait avec un membre de son équipage.

Mais l'âme de l'Arcadia avait bien senti le trouble d'Harlock vis-à-vis du jeune Harry. Lui-même en tant que père ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de garder un œil sur Harry, en particulier lorsqu'il avait découvert les marques d'abus qui étaient visibles sur son corps.

- Garde un œil sur lui Harlock. Protège le, il le mérite, demanda l'âme de l'Arcadia

Le capitaine releva les yeux sur l'ordinateur principal et il acquiesça doucement avant de sortir de la salle dans un large mouvement de cape. Il devait rejoindre le mess pour accompagner Masu lorsqu'elle apporterait le repas d'Harry.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il posa son regard sur l'horloge dans un coin de la pièce. Avec un soupir il se redressa sur la banquette dans laquelle il s'était assoupi. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il était consigné dans la cabine du capitaine. Un grondement qui raisonna en lui, le réveilla un peu plus. Avec un large sourire, Harry se mit en tailleur et entra dans son esprit.

Il apparut devant le lac comme à chaque fois qu'il venait rendre visite au dragon. En se retournant, il vit le reptile allongé de tout son long. Avec un léger sourire, il le rejoignit.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu ne t'en rappelle pas ? demanda Harry doucement.

- Je me souviens que tu es retourné sauver la jeune femme, mais après plus rien.

- C'est normal, j'ai été drogué.

- Je croyais que tu ne craignais pas les drogues et les poisons, grommela le dragon.

- Je ne suis pas totalement immunisé, je suis juste plus résistant. Au bout d'une certaine dose, n'importe quel produit peut faire effet.

- Je vois, c'est à cause de l'un de ces produits que tu n'as pas pu me contacter.

- Oui, l'un de ces produits m'empêchait de venir ici, j'ignore lequel. Et donc je n'avais plus accès à tes pouvoirs. Et un autre produit me gardait dans un brouillard permanant, m'empêchant d'avoir accès à mes propres pouvoirs.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, je suis de retour sur l'Arcadia, le capitaine est venu me chercher.

- Et pourquoi es-tu dans sa cabine ? demanda le dragon.

- Parce que j'y suis consigné, soupira Harry, ça fait deux semaines maintenant. L'une des drogues que l'on m'a injecté me donnait des hallucinations.

- Des hallucinations.

- Ouai, je voyais les membres de l'équipage de l'Arcadia qui essayaient de me tuer. Apparemment le plan de ce scientifique fou, celui qui m'a injecté toutes ces saloperies, était que je tue tout l'équipage.

- Je ne comprends pas alors pourquoi tu es consigné dans la cabine du capitaine, nota le dragon en tendant sur museau vers le jeune homme.

- Parce que je peux différencier le vrai capitaine du faux. J'ignore comment je fais cependant, parce que ça ne marche qu'avec lui.

Le dragon eut un léger sourire énigmatique qu'Harry ne vit pas. Lui savait pourquoi, Harry était capable de voir le vrai du faux capitaine.

- Et donc, repris Harry, je suis consigné dans la cabine du capitaine jusqu'à ce que le doc me dise que je n'ai plus aucune trace de ces saletés de drogues dans l'organisme. Tu ne pourrais pas te servir de tes flammes pour faire disparaitre les drogues ? demanda soudainement Harry avec espoir.

- Peut être, répondit le dragon, mais il faudrait prévenir le capitaine, car tu seras entièrement entouré de flamme.

- Oui, grimaça doucement le jeune homme, il faudrait le prévenir en effet.

Le jeune homme s'installa alors contre le dragon, profitant du sentiment de sécurité que celui-ci lui apportait. Il se laissa aller à somnoler, appréciant la chaleur du dragon. Ce dernier l'entourait de tout son corps et l'observait avec un regard tendre et protecteur.

Il n'avait jamais dit à Harry pourquoi il l'avait choisit lui. Chaque dragon était différent et avait des critères de sélections différents. Mais seul ceux qui le méritait pouvait devenir un porteur d'âme. Son critère de sélection ne tenait qu'à une chose, mais rare étaient ceux capable de le remplir. Il fallait que son porteur, malgré les ténèbres de sa vie, ait gardé une lueur d'espoir au fond de son cœur. Et Harry correspondait à cette description, en plus de sa grandeur d'âme.

Ce fut une main posée sur son épaule qui poussa le jeune homme à ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, il était de retour dans la cabine et le capitaine lui faisait face.

- Capitaine ? demanda Harry encore en partie endormi, il y a un problème ?

- Non, juste que cela fait plusieurs fois que je t'appelle.

- Ah ?! Désolé pour ça, j'étais avec mon dragon. Quand je discute avec lui, il me faut en général un stimulus physique pour que je me réveille.

Il se frotta les yeux et se redressa un peu, du coin de l'œil il remarqua le plateau posé sur le bureau.

- C'est l'heure de manger ?

- Oui, répondit le capitaine avec un léger sourire.

Harry se leva et rejoignit le bureau du capitaine, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en face de celui-ci. Il rapprocha le plateau de lui et commença à manger. Le capitaine prit place en face de lui et se servit un verre avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans le fond de son fauteuil.

- Alors que t'a dit ton dragon ? demanda Harlock.

- Il est furieux, les drogues qu'ils m'ont injectées ont brouillé notre lien, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu utiliser ses pouvoirs.

- Et les tiens ?

- J'étais trop dans le brouillard pour les utiliser.

- Cela n'arrivera plus, assura le capitaine d'une voix résolue.

Harry leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui du capitaine, il y vit de la colère et une détermination sans faille. Le jeune homme se détendit sous le regard protecteur du corsaire, n'importe qui serait effrayé d'avoir un tel regard posé sur lui, mais lui se sentait rassuré par un tel regard.

- J'ai demandé à mon dragon s'il pouvait détruire les drogues encore présentes dans mon organisme avec son feu guérisseur.

- Il peut le faire ?

- Oui, mais il m'a dit que pour que ça puisse marcher, il faudrait que je sois entièrement entouré de flammes. On a préféré vous prévenir.

- Oui, c'est plus sage en effet. Quand comptes-tu utiliser ces flammes ?

- Après manger ? proposa Harry. Ca risque de prendre plusieurs heures et il vaut mieux que je ne le fasse pas ici. Le feu et le bois n'ont jamais fait bon ménage et on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Harlock acquiesça, tant qu'à faire il préférait lui aussi ne pas prendre le risque de voir sa cabine finir en cendre.

- Une fois que ça sera fini, le doc s'assurera qu'il ne reste aucune trace de drogue dans ton organisme, prévint Harlock.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'acquiescer, puis il reprit son repas avec plus d'entrain, ravi à l'idée de sortir plus vite. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas la cabine du capitaine, au contraire, elle était spacieuse, très confortable et le bruit du bois qui travaille était étrangement réconfortant. Mais il en avait assez de ne rien faire de ses journées, même s'il s'était sensiblement amélioré en dessin.

Il finit son plateau puis il s'étira, rassasié. Le capitaine se leva alors et guida le jeune homme vers une salle complètement vide.

- Ici il n'y a aucun risque, la salle pourrait résister à une explosion de forte intensité, annonça Harlock.

Harry s'avança dans la pièce tout en observant autour de lui, il n'était pas sur qu'elle résiste au feu noir de son dragon, mais vu que seules les flammes vertes seraient utilisé ici, ça devrait aller.

- Le doc et moi t'attendrons à la sortie et si tout se passe bien d'ici demain tu devrais pouvoir de nouveau circuler librement dans le vaisseau.

Harry acquiesça avec un grand sourire puis il s'avança vers le centre de la pièce, alors que le capitaine en sortait. Harlock verrouilla ensuite la porte et observa le jeune homme à travers le hublot de celle-ci. Il vit Harry s'installer en tailleur et prendre de profonde inspiration, puis plus rien pendant une ou deux minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une colonne de feu émeraude ne l'entoure. Le capitaine était tendu, inquiet à l'idée que quelque chose de mal se passe pendant le processus de guérison. Mais rapidement Tochiro le rassura, il avait des capteurs dans la salle qui lui indiquait que le pouls d'Harry était stable.

Harlock s'éloigna ensuite de la salle de quelques pas et utilisa l'intercom pour prévenir le docteur Zéro. Celui-ci arriva quelques instants plus tard avec son matériel médical, une bouteille de saké et Mi. Puis les deux hommes se mirent à attendre, le doc installé en tailleur sur le sol et le corsaire appuyé contre la paroi qui faisait face à la porte, ainsi il pouvait toujours voir ce qui se passait dans la salle.

- Vous semblez être devenu proche du petit, nota le doc en se servant une coupe de saké.

- Est-ce un reproche ? demanda le capitaine en jetant un regard au médecin de bord.

- Non, pas du tout. Bien au contraire je vous trouve, comme, apaisé. Chose que vous n'avez plus été depuis que vous avez cessé de rendre visite à Mayu. Le petit fait du bien à tous le monde ici, sa jeunesse et sa naïveté apportent un vent de nouveauté qui nous fait du bien à tous.

Le capitaine eut un léger sourire amusé et reporta son attention sur la fenêtre devant lui, il se redressa en voyant les flammes vertes perdre en intensité. Lorsqu'elles furent éteintes, Harlock rouvrit la porte et entra dans la salle, suivit par le doc.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda le capitaine.

Harry s'étira et se leva.

- Ca a été, répondit le jeune homme.

Puis il jeta un coup d'œil sur le doc qui était prudemment resté en retrait. D'un signe de la main du capitaine, le doc s'avança et effectua ses prélèvements sanguins. Puis il partie rejoindre l'infirmerie pour effectuer des tests.

- Je suis obligé de retourner dans votre cabine ? demanda alors Harry avec hésitation.

- Au moins jusqu'à ce que l'on soit sur que les flammes de ton dragon aient bien purifié ton sang, répondit le capitaine.

Harry eut une moue mais il acquiesça et suivit le corsaire lorsque celui-ci le raccompagna à sa cabine. De légères piqures sur l'une de ses jambes attirèrent l'attention d'Harry sur le sol. Mi l'avait suivit et essayait de grimper sur sa jambe de pantalon. Avec un léger rire, il se pencha et attrapa le chat avant de le blottir dans ses bras. Mi ronronna sous ses caresses et frotta sa tête contre son bras et sa main. Rapidement Taki vint se poser sur l'épaule du capitaine et tendit sa tête vers le jeune homme. Harry et le capitaine échangèrent un regard amusé et Harry tapota son épaule, invitant l'oiseau à venir dessus. D'un battement d'aile, l'oiseau noir changea d'épaule et se mis à lisser les cheveux du jeune homme avec son bec.

Le capitaine l'observa s'amuser avec les deux animaux, le doc avait raison, son insouciance était rafraichissante. Il l'observa jouer avec un léger sourire et une certaine tendresse. Puis il le raccompagna dans sa cabine et laissa le jeune homme avec les deux animaux avant de rejoindre le pont.


End file.
